Ideal Husband
by headbandfreak
Summary: After a humiliating experience, Bella Swan wants to forget everything and move on. It is not easy though. Frustrated with everything, she does something that will change her life drastically. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

IDEAL HUSBAND

Chapter 1

BPOV

Every girl dreams about marriage, white puffy dresses, and a perfect husband. Every little girl… They continue to dream when they get older. Maybe their dreams are not as fairy tale themed as they were when they were little, but they still dream. Even the ones who claim otherwise dream.

I dreamed about it too… One would think that being the only child of a loveless marriage would turn me against the whole notion of marriage, but one would be wrong. I dreamed and it all came crashing down on me…

I was the only daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. We lived in a small two story house in Seattle and my dad was a policeman. I was very happy and thought my parents were as well, but that was not the case. My mom had left us to be with her childhood sweetheart Phil when I was six. I really didn't understand what was going on until Dad sat me down and told me that it was just him and me from then on. I was really upset and threw a tantrum that made my dad cry. I was so shocked that he cried, and I didn't do anything to upset him after time,I got over my mom's departure. I had no other choice anyway. Renee wanted to live her life, so she left. She still called me from time to time, and no matter what, I loved her.

When I was ten, my dad remarried. Sue was a kind hearted woman who had two kids whom I liked. It wasn't such a hard time for us, and things only got better from then on. I loved Sue, and she was everything a real mother should be. Leah was ten like me while her little brother Seth was just four. Having lost his father to a terrible accident when he was only a baby, he embraced my dad easily as his father. This caused me a little bit of a jealousy, but I got Sue, so it was only fair if he got my dad.

Everything started getting complicated when we were fifteen. Leah liked a guy called Jacob who was my dad's best friend's son. She was really outgoing unlike me, so she asked him out only to get rejected. Being the drama queen she was, she cried in her room for days, and I did everything in my power to make her stop crying. A few days later, she seemed fine again, smiling and being with us.

Things got worse though. Jacob told me he liked me and tried to kiss me during our 4th of July picnic when we were sixteen. Leah saw this… I didn't feel anything for Jacob, but that didn't matter to Leah. She was hot tempered, and when she decided something, it was very hard to deter her. I could still feel the sting of her slap on my cheek. She got the absolutely wrong idea and refused to talk to me for weeks. Obviously frustrated with the teenage drama going on in the house, Dad and Sue made us make up, and Jake apologized to us for causing such distress.

Two years later, Jake and Leah were dating and all the drama was left behind to be joked about from time to time. They really were perfect for each other, and everyone gushed about them. They did everything together, and I started to feel like a third wheel. Before they started dating, I had a pretty good relationship with Leah,with the exception of that slapping incident, and she was my best friend. But when she was with Jake, she didn't have as much as time for me. Seeing them like that made me happy, but not having a special one in my life made me feel miserable from time to time. I was only eighteen and I longed for someone special in my life.

When I was twenty and in college studying English, I met him. It was one of those times that I felt miserable and lonely, because Jacob had just proposed to Leah. Don't get me wrong, I really was happy for them. But I was twenty and never been kissed… I was dying to fall in love, and it was exactly when he came into my life. His name was Tyler Crowley, and he was the most handsome guy I had ever met.

He was tall with dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was a politics major. He really was a decent guy, and he managed to get my father's approval easily. Everyone in my family seemed to like him, and I was the happiest girl in the universe. He was the first guy who kissed me, who touched me and who gave me my first orgasm. Over the clothes… Of course, I was attracted to him, but I was too shy. I really wasn't ready for sex, to be honest. But he was patient, and my reluctance to have sex with him didn't cause any trouble in our relationship. He really was the sweetest.

He surprised me by proposing on our graduation day, but I immediately said yes. Alice, my other best friend, who I met at college, told me maybe I should think about it before saying yes since I was only 21, but I couldn't see her point. Alice was a free spirit who didn't like ties, and I always thought she had commitment issues. Tyler was the one, and I couldn't think of a more perfect husband then him.

That summer passed really quickly, but it changed my life. Jacob and Leah had their wedding in August and Tyler and I were going to have a romantic autumn wedding just like I had always wanted. Like I said, he really was the sweetest. Little did I know that my soon to be perfect husband would screw it all up…

I had the unfortunate fate to remember the horrid date that everything changed drastically for me until he day that I die because it was the same day as my sister's wedding. There was no way I was going to forget the humiliation, anger and disappointment I felt. And I was sure that no one else would forget either.

Leah always liked extreme things, and it did not surprise me when she wanted her wedding to take place in one of the most expensive hotels in Seattle. Since she had the inheritance money her biological dad left for her, she did not have any financial limitations, and so she was able to book a five star hotel ballroom. She said Jacob was the one for her and she wanted her wedding to be absolutely perfect and dreamy. I definitely understood her… then.

They married in such a beautiful ceremony that it made me cry. Tyler stood all through it, looking really handsome and holding my hand. After my graduation and his proposal, he seemed a bit distant physically. Before that, he kissed me at every chance he got and he tried to engage in some physical things that made me blush. But after graduation, he just gave me pecks on the lips and held my hand. I thought he was just being sweet by not pushing me, and I was glad. I really was stupid.

After Leah and Jacob's ceremony, we went to the hotel to celebrate their happiest day together. My dad and Sue had a lot of relatives, and nearly all of them lived in Seattle, effectively making the wedding a big affair. Leah was glad though. Everything was going exactly like she had planned.

People were laughing,eating, dancing and having a good time when Sue's nephew Drew ran into the room, looking really close to vomiting. Seeing his expression, Sue and his mom immediately went to him to learn what happened. I was curious too. But Tyler was nowhere to be found for the last thirty minutes and I wanted to dance with him. I decided to go out on the terrace and look there, when Sue grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the ballroom.

"Sue, what's happening?" I asked, a little bit irritated that she was keeping me from my business.

"Bella, sit down," she said and motioned to a chair. Her expression was weird, and her sister Rachel looked really pale.

"What happened?" I asked again, hoping that they would answer me this time.

"Nothing's happened, Bells. It's just so crowded in there, and we wanted some fresh air," she said and Tyler appeared in the hall exactly at that moment. His face was flushed and his clothing was rumbled. Wondering what the hell happened to him, I stood up abruptly, and he cringed.

"Bella, I swear I was going to tell you. It just happened. I never meant to hurt you," he started pleading all of a sudden. I was lost and didn't have a clue why all three of them were acting strange.

"She doesn't know, you asshole. At least, she didn't know." Sue's sister talked for the first time, and I was dying to know what happened.

"What happened, Tyler? What were you going to tell me?" I asked and he gulped.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I am… I … but I fell in love with her. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't in love."

At first I didn't quite get the meaning of the words he said. I understood every single word, but I couldn't comprehend them. Holding my hand, Sue helped me to sit down and someone gave me a bottle of water.

"With who?" I asked, my voice tremling. I didn't even realize that the doors of the ballroom were open and my dad, Leah and her cousin Lauren were standing next to us.

"Lauren," Tyler whispered and my eyes immediately snapped to her face. She was Leah's cousin and Sue's niece. She was tall and blonde and gorgeous. I didn't know how long I stared at her face, but she suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We were going to tell you," she cried and I averted my gaze to Tyler. She was not worth looking at.

"For how long?"

"Two months."

I didn't remember the punch that my dad threw to Tyler's face. I didn't remember the kick that he received from Jacob. I didn't remember that Lauren's brother went beyond mad and also punched Tyler. I didn't even remember how I got back to our home since I passed out after he muttered those two words. Two months…

He proposed to me and then went and fell in love with Lauren. He didn't even tell me anything. When was he going to tell me? On our wedding day?

Apparently, Lauren's brother saw them getting busy in an empty bathroom during the post wedding party and freaked out. He told what he saw to Sue and Rachel, and that's why they took me outside. I didn't know if they were going to tell me on my sister's wedding night or if they were just trying to give Drew some time to calm down, but it didn't matter in the end. Tyler admitted it himself. He cheated on me with Lauren…

I didn't leave my room for three weeks after that incident. Leah was on her honeymoon with Jacob, and nothing Sue, Dad or Seth did managed to make me come out of my shell. I felt empty. I felt humiliated. The most interesting thing was that I was not even angry. I didn't try to break things, and I didn't try to break Lauren's neck either. I heard that Leah came close to it though.

At the end of the third week, Leah came back and as usual she managed to change my mood. We were not blood related, but she really was my sister in every respect. That night I ate dinner with my family and promised myself that I would not mope any longer.

I was getting much better with each passing day, and my best friends, Alice and Leah, had huge parts in this. Leah and Jacob moved into a small apartment close to us, so we were able to see each other nearly every day. Alice was in New York at first, but then she moved back to Seattle, and I was thankful for that. She was the only one who did not pity me and look at me with sorrowful eyes. Leah helped me immensly too, but I could see pity in her eyes.

Pity… I saw it in everyone's eyes in the year that followed Tyler's betrayal. Apparently, Lauren's brother couldn't get over the fact that he saw his sister getting busy with an engaged guy, because everyone in the family knew the story more or less. Thanksgiving, Christmas, all the family gatherings… People just smiled at me sadly. The news that Tyler and Lauren were getting married added fuel to it. Everyone saw me as the miserable, poor girl whose fiancé dumped her for her cousin. Yeah, such a family drama!

I could even see it in my dad's eyes. I knew he was worried about me, but I just didn't want him to feel sorry for me. Yes, I wanted him to be there for me, but I didn't want his pity. It was getting frustrating. So frustrating…

Lauren and Tyler got married five months after Leah's wedding. Poor Sue just didn't know what to do that day. Her sister wanted her to be present for Lauren's wedding, but Sue didn't go. Instead she brought a DVD home and practically forced me to watch it with her. She was probably trying to busy my mind. I knew she went to visit them when they came back from their honeymoon though. She tried to hide it from me, not to upset me, but Leah had a loose mouth, especially when she was angry. And yes, she refused to see Lauren.

It was when Alice came back to Seattle that I really started to heal. It was just after Tyler's wedding, and I couldn't help but be bitter. Surprisingly, I wasn't jealous or sad over the loss of Tyler. I was just angry and shocked… Angry that he ripped my future from my hands and shocked that someone I trusted with all of my heart did that to me.

Alice was the most carefree person I had ever met. She didn't listen to anyone else or anything else other than her mind and heart, and she always got what she wanted. She studied to be a film director in college, and she went to New York for a job. Seeing that the job was not for her, she moved back to Seattle to work at a smaller but much nicer job.

She made me realize that I didn't even love Tyler in the first place. He was nice, handsome, and loving and he came into my life when I needed someone exactly like him. With the help of Alice and time, I was able to let go of everything. Maybe not everything, but I was feeling better.

People didn't stop talking though. This year's fourth of July picnic was one of the most annoying and saddening experiences in my entire life. I was already feeling down since I was not able to raise the money I needed to open the bookstore I had always wanted and people only managed to make it worse.

In the morning, my dad told me I didn't have to come with them if I didn't want to, but there was no way I was missing my favorite holiday. So I just ignored his sorrowful eyes and smiled at him. At the picnic, Sue's sister burst into tears, apologizing to me. She let it slip that Lauren was pregnant, and she was so sorry for all the trouble that Lauren had caused me. I felt a little bit of jealousy there to tell the truth, but that was all. I didn't want to drown in sorrow. I didn't want to kill myself. I didn't want to not live. I just felt the bitter sting in my chest, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Everyone's pitiful looks doubled that day, causing me to pity myself too. It was not that I missed Tyler or anything. I just needed love. I needed normalcy. I needed the thing that Leah and Jacob had. I didn't want it from Tyler or anyone else I knew for that matter. I just knew that I needed it.

At the end of that day, Leah found me crying in my room, and of course she got it all wrong. She wanted to go and kick Lauren's ass, and Jocob had to hold her back. She was eight months pregnant with their first child, son to be more specific, but she was stronger than you would have expected her to be.

The following month was complete agony for me. Leah told what happened to Sue and Dad, so they were extra careful around me. But they didn't know I wasn't crying over Tyler. I was crying over my lost dreams. It had been nearly a year since I graduated, and I did nothing for myself.

Today was the sixth of the August. It was Jacob and Leah's first year anniversary, and it also meant that it had been a year since Tyler cheated on me. It was such a funny situation that even though I didn't love him like I should, his betrayal still had an effect on my life. Sue and Dad were extra cheerful today, and I knew that it had everything to do with the date. We ate a casual family dinner, and when I excused myself to go back to my room, they grabbed my arm and dragged me into living room.

"Family movie night, Bells," Dad said cheekily and I rolled my eyes. For some reason family movie nights always took place on strategic nights.

"Yes, you're choosing it today," Seth said, sitting next to me and throwing his arm around me. It was really funny that he tried to act like a big brother when he was the baby of the family.

"Okay. Do you really want to watch something I choose? " I asked, and he immediately ran towards our small DVD collection.

"There's no way I am watching a romantic comedy, or something with a so called hot, but sensitive guy," he mumbled, but we heard him anyway.

"You could take a page out of their book," Sue scolded Seth, but she had an amused smile on her face. Seth was a cute guy with russet skin and dimples, and he was such a heartbreaker. I didn't know how many times a girl called our home or came here, demanding to talk to him.

"Whatever, Mom," Seth said, starting the movie he chose.

"Really? _Hangover? _Do you think that's family movie?" I asked, and he just shrugged.

An hour after we started watching, the phone rang loudly, and Dad who looked too uncomfortable on his spot, looking everywhere other than the screen, rushed towards it to answer.

"It's out of Dad's comfort zone," Seth mumbled, but made no attempt to turn it off.

"Maybe you should choose something more family friendly next time," I said, and Dad came in running.

"Sue, it's Jacob. Leah is giving birth. They're at the hospital!" Sue was running out of the door even before Dad finished. I didn't really understand how we got to the hospital. It was such a blur, but thirty minutes later, we were in the hospital. It was so romantic that their first baby chose his parent's first anniversary to come into the world. Obviously, Leah didn't think so considering the amount of screaming she did. But everyone other than her found this extremely cute.

And everyone around me was aware of the fact that it was also my anniversary of getting cheated on and dumped. Jacob's sisters and Dad offered me particulary sad smiles, and I caught his sisters watching me with sad eyes more than once. Did they expect me to burst into tears or something? Should I throw a fit and commit suicide? Even Jacob asked me if I was okay with a pitiful look in his eyes. His wife was giving birth for God's sake! Shouldn't he be nervous or something?

It was Sue's sister's arrival that made me freak out though. Before her, I was handling everything as well as I could, and everyone's attention somewhat wavered. However, the moment Rachel walked into the waiting room, everyone turned to look at me. I didn't know what they were expecting me to do, but I just ducked my head and wished that I had the ability to vanish into thin air.I hated attention with all of my being. Sue was really close to Rachel, and it didn't surprise me she was here for Leah. After all, she couldn't be held responsible for something her daughter did.

She acted like she was though. After hugging Sue, she immediately came and sat next to me, the same apology on her lips. It was really annoying, but I kept this to myself so as not to upset Sue.

"It's okay, Rachel. Really. It's a day to enjoy. I don't want to talk about this stuff anymore. I just wish them happiness," I said, hoping that she would just leave me alone.

"You always have been such a nice girl. She's my daughter. I can't turn my back on her, but that doesn't mean I'm not ashamed. I just wish that she hadn't ruined your engagement. I just wish that you would be-"

"Please stop," I interrupted her. I didn't want to listen to that crap anymore. I was over it, so why weren't other people? "Just _stop_. It's _okay_, okay? It really is _okay_."I put extra emphasis on my words and ran towards the exit without looking at her face. I was so done with all this drama. I was going to die if I saw another person looking at me with a pitying expression.

Running as fast as my legs could go, I went to the big garden of the hospital which seemed like a forest in the dark and wandered a little. It was dark, so I didn't want to go further. Finding a bench, I sat down, folding my feet underneath me. A warm summer breeze started to work its magic, and I started to feel better. I closed my eyes. But a voice coming from behind me startled me and I jumped in horror.

"Easy, there," the voice said again, and its tone scared me even more.

"Who are you?" I mumbled, standing up and getting ready to run if neccessary.

"I'm Mr. Cullen, or Mr. Useless as my dad likes to call me," the voice slurred and I couldn't help, but take a glance towards it. Behind the bench where Isat, a man was sitting and drinking from a bottle.

"Okay, you drink, I go," I mumbled again and took a step.

"Come on! I won't bite. Why is everyone running away from me?" He asked, standing up, and I gulped looking at his tall and lanky frame.

"I'm not running. My sister's in the hospital. I just need to go," I answered, hoping that this tall crazy stranger would leave me alone.

"But you came out here just five minutes ago. You're running away from me now, aren't you?" he chuckled, sitting down on the bench, and for an unknown reason that made me angry. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'm not running away from you," I said and sat down next to him. "What the hell are you drinking, anyway?" The words were out of my mouth before I could blink.

"Whiskey." He shrugged again, and I gaped.

"Are you drinking in a hospital garden?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Yeah, I work in this hospital, so I guess I can drink in its garden," he said. "Don't worry. My shift ended thirty minutes ago," he added when he saw my horrified expression.

"I won't even ask why," I mumbled and wondered what the hell I was doing there sitting next to a stranger.

"Good. Now it's my turn," he said, turning towards me, and I was able to see his face as well as I could in darkness. He had sharp yet delicate features and dark looking eyes. He looked dangerous somehow, but it didn't make me want to run away.

"Are you done staring at me?" He smirked, and I hit his arm without thinking.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, blushing and he smirked even more.

"No problem. I didn't even feel it. You hit like a girl," he said and put his whiskey bottle on the ground.

"I'm a girl," I managed to say, and applauded myself internally for the intellectual level of this sentence. He could see that I was a girl. Urgh, whatever…

"Well, girly. What are you doing in this part of the garden?" he asked again, and I just felt like I needed to tell him the truth.

"I needed fresh air."

My simple answer didn't satisfy him. "Why? Is this about your sister?" he asked, and I wondered why he cared.

"Why are you asking?" I asked in an reserved voice, and he shrugged again.

"I like talking to people contrary to the common belief. I can be a normal person with feelings and shit," he said, but I didn't understand what he meant. The need to talk was still on surface though.

"She's giving birth. She's my stepsister actually. Well, her cousin hooked up with my ex-fiance and caused us to break up. It happened during Leah's wedding party, so everyone knows and pities me, and I'm sick of it! I mean I have bigger problems than Tyler. I'm unemployed, and I still don't have that bookstore that I've always dreamed of. But no, people like to look at me with sad eyes and expect me to break down because of Tyler. Oh, God, I just wish that they would stop. I have a feeling they won't stop until I find someone, which is so irritating," I said, and blushed when he stayed silent. Did he think I was crazy?

"You dream of a bookstore?" he asked after what seemed like hours, but I was sure it was only a few minutes.

"Yeah, I love books," I stuttered under his gaze and he just seemed thoughtful.

"Hmm," he said and looked all over my face, making me smile even more. "You are tired of people pitying you?" he asked, and I nodded. It didn't make sense, but it somehow felt nice to tell it to an objective party.

"You have every right to be," he said, looking down at my body,freaking me out a little bit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, cursing myself for sitting in the dark with a stranger.

"Do you want them to stop looking at you with pity?" He completely ignored my question, and asked one himself.

"Yeah, I said I wanted that."

"Yeah, you also said they wouldn't stop until you found someone else," he said, and I really was ready to bolt. This whole conversation was bizarre.

"Hey, stay, girly," he whispered, grabbing my arm when I attempted to stand up. "I just want to offer you something," he said, and I again found myself under that stranger's effect.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, and my breath got caught in my throat. What? Did I hear him right?

"Wh.. what?"

"Wow, your eyes can get really big when you are surprised," he said, and I again hit him. But I didn't feel sorry this time. Was he making fun of me?

"Sorry," he apologized this time and continued. " I need someone to pretend that she is my wife for a while. If you help me, I can help you with your bookstore. Also there is the ultimate bonus for you since your family will stop pitying you. You'll have a handsome date and then a hot husband, I might add," he said cheekily, but I still gaped at him. "Well, that's it. Don't get too excited."

"That's it? Are you insane? I don't even know your name?" I yelled, hoping that this would make him see logic, but he again smiled that cocky yet gorgeous smile of his.

"Well, honey, I'm Edward."

* * *

Hi!

First, I really want to take my beta for fixing so fast:) thank you so much!

Okay, this is my new story:) Please let me know what you think. I really appreciate it:)

Have a nice weekand!

E.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

**"**_Well, honey, I'm Edward." _

I just sat there and looked at him with my mouth wide open for a second until he started chuckling again.

"What?" I managed to say in shock and he laughed harder.

"I know, I know, it's a little bit of sudden, but why not? I mean, we can be fucking good for each other, and they can fucking see that I am not a useless asshole. What do you say, girly?" he slurred,still grinning and creeping me out.

"I say you're officially insane, and I'm going back into hospital. Have fun drinking," I said in one breath and started to run towards the building, ignoring his voice.

"Come on, girly! Why don't you want to marry me?" he shouted, and I just hoped that no one had seen our weird exchange. He was damn crazy and I was even crazier. Talking to a stranger in the dark… I was always responsible, being a cop's daughter after all, and I was sure my dad would have a heart attack if he knew I was hanging out with drunk strangers in hospital gardens.

I went back to the waiting room, although I really didn't want to, and found everyone sitting in complete silence. There was worry apparent in the air.

"What happened?" I asked, afraid that something happened to Leah or the baby, but Sue just shook her head.

"No, Bells. We were just worried about you. I'm so sorry about Rachel, " she said, and before I had a chance to comprehend why they were so worried, Dad come out of the elevator, looking pale.

"What was that, Bells? You frightened us. Don't do that again," he said and gave me an awkward hug. Okay, what the hell?

"Why? What did I do?" I asked, looking at their faces and Dad cleared his throat.

"Well, I understand that you're hurting, but don't run away from us. Especially, when it's this dark. I was about to call security," Dad said, and I remembered why I was in the garden in the first place. That Edward guy really managed to take my mind off things. Was this night even real? First, the drunken Edward guy, and now my dad…

"Dad, I just needed to get some air, and I'm sorry if I frightened you. But I'm not a kid. I'm fine. And I'm not hurting. Please," I said, stroking his arm, and he gave me a tight smile, indicating that he didn't believe me, but he was letting it go. It was always the same.

No matter what I said or did, they couldn't accept that I was over Tyler. Whenever I was upset or having a rough time, they thought it was about Tyler. It annoyed me so much, but I didn't want to hurt their feelings by freaking out on them. I knew they had good intentions, and they only did what they did to protect me. But I just wished that they would see it wasn't Tyler that caused me to be unhappy. Yes, Tyler had a part on it, but it was mostly because of the fact that my life wasn't going the way I wanted.

"Okay, honey. But what were you doing out there so long anyway?And it's so dark too," Sue asked with her overprotective mom tone, and I smiled. I really loved it when she acted all mom-like to me.

"Oh… umm.. I ran into a friend," I lied without thinking, and they looked at me with surprised eyes for a minute. I didn't have friends other than Leah and Alice, so I could understand their expressions. Well, Edward wasn't a friend, but how could you explain that you had the weirdest conversation ever with a drunk guy to your Dad.

"What was she doing here in the middle of the night?" Sue asked again, and I gulped audibly.

"Well, you see… he works here," I mumbled, and the moment I said he, Sue's eyes got extra bright.

"Oh, he works here?" she asked, putting emphasis on he and sounding extra delighted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we just ran into each other and talked a bit. I was not alone out there in the dark. Stop worrying, okay?" I said, and she nodded, a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you had a doctor friend, Bells," Dad said, but Sue didn't allow me to talk.

"What kind of a friend is he?" she pushed, causing Dad to clear his throat meaningfully, but Sue ignored him.

"A… normal friend. An acquaintance, actually," I said, hoping that she would get rid of whatever crazy idea was occupying her mind.

"Oh, that's great. Maybe, you will introduce him to us," she babbled, sounding excited, and Dad chose this moment to walk away. Whenever he sensed girl talk, he ran off. Such a guy…

"Sue, he's just a friend," I said, already regretting that I lied. "And your daughter is giving birth. You have more important things to think about." I laughed and she gave me a warm smile.

"I'm so excited about Leah, but you're my daughter, too. I know I irritate you by worrying so much, but I love you," she said, making me smile even wider.

"I know Sue. I love you, too."

We had to wait one more hour before we got to meet small Harry Andrew Black. He was the tiniest, yet the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The moment I entered their room and saw him in Leah's arms, I started tearing up. It was the most beautiful sight ever, and I was really happy for my sister. I tried to wipe my eyes slyly, but Leah saw me.

"Why are you crying, dumbass?" she asked, crying herself, and Jacob just rolled his eyes at us.

"Harry, meet your aunt Bella," he said, taking the baby from Leah's arms. Having no exprerience with newborns, I chose not to hold him, and Sue took him instead. I peeked at his tiny face while Sue was holding him.

"He's so beautiful,Leah," I said, admiring his tiny face and tiny hands. He had Jacob's and Leah's dark hair and dark eyes, and he was such a cute baby.

"Of course, he is." Leah was her usual snobby self even after giving birth and I had to laugh.

"Just like his mom," Jacob said, embracing a grinning Leah carefully and I smiled at the scene, wishing that I would have that kind of love someday. It seemed impossible though.

We hang around in their room until a serious looking nurse kicked us out. Sue wasn't willing to leave her first grandkid, but Charlie managed to convince her by promising that they would come back first thing in the morning.

That night, I fell asleep easily, which is surprising, but it was probably the a result of being so tired. I had had a lot of weird dreams after the Tyler disaster, but my mind was working extra hard that night. I saw the Edward guy running after me all around Seattle, asking me to marry him in my dream, and the weirdest thing was I got tired and said yes at the end of my I woke up in the morning, I didn't feel the weight I usually felt on my chest after dreams. I was feeling surprisingly good, and I thought it was because the dream was utterly weird and funny. I had been a long time since I had a funny dream.

Sue was eyeing me suspiciously as she shoveled her breakfast as fast as she could into her mouth. Dad was yawning, and looked half asleep, but even he looked like he was watching me.

"You look like you had a good sleep,"Sue commented, sipping on her orange juice. It was so normal that she was surprised. I didn't know how many times she had caught me strolling around the house in the middle of the night.

"I was tired," I said and took a glance of Seth, who was basically snoring. "Maybe he should stay home. He can come when he wakes up."

"Yeah, that's probably better," Sue said. "But, you're coming, Charlie," Sue added when she saw my dad's hopeful eyes.

Thirty minutes later, we were in the hospital, and Leah was just having her breakfast. Jacob bolted out the moment he saw us, and I looked at Leah questioningly.

"Going to smoke." she shrugged. "I didn't want to be alone, so he had to wait for you to come. Serves him right," she said with an innocent expression, and I burst into laughter. She hated that he smoked and did every possible cruel thing to make him stop smoking.

"Now with Harry in the house, he won't smoke as much as he used to. Cut him some slack," Sue said, protecting her precious son in law. She loved him to death.

A few minutes later, a nurse pushed Harry's carrier into the room. Leah held him in her arms, as we cooed all over him. The scene was rather funny actually. Three grown women babbling to a baby as the baby lay all cool and composed in his mom's arms. After taking a few pictures and me holding him for a second in my arms before freaking out and giving him back to his mom, Jacob came back, a doctor in tow.

"Doctor Cullen is here," Jacob said and kissed Leah's lips. I blushed, uncomfortable with the tiniest amount of PDA's, and turned my head. I took a look at doctor who was standing at the door, and my eyes widened when I got to see his face clearly.

He couldn't be the drunk Edward guy, right? Sure, his face looked a lot like him, but it was really dark then, so there was a possibilty that he wasn't that drunk guy. However, the moment our eyes met, he smiled, and it came back on me. He was the drunk guy. Edward.

His eyes were dark green, a shade of green I had never seen before, and his hair was dark red. I was sure Alice would call it a fancy name, but I couldn't name it. It just looked pretty. His skin was pale, and his features were indeed strong. He really was good looking if you got passed his idiocy.

"But you're not my doctor," Leah said politely, making me realise that I was staring at him, and I forced myself to look somewhere else other than him.

"Oh, no I'm not, Mrs. Black. I just work in this hospital, and I thought that I would visit my friend's sister, who just gave birth," he said, smirking at me, and I wanted to throw something at him. Idiot! What the hell he was trying to do? What was his problem with me? Well, I wouldn't stay here and let him irritate me.

"Oh… Oh! Is he your friend that you had a talk yesterday, Bella?" Sue's eyes were as big as saucers and she looked like she was about to burst from excitement. Well thank you, Sue, for saying my name and acting like this was the greatest event of the century.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I took Bella away for too long last night. I'm Edward," the idiot said and kissed Sue's hand, practically causing her to melt in her spot.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Right, Charlie?" Sue said, elbowing my dad.

"Yeah, ummm. Hi, Edward," My dad grumbled while I just stood there and watched like a moron while Edward socialized with my family. I just wanted to scream and push him out of the room, but somehow I was too shocked to move. What was his motive anyway?

"Bella, won't you introduce us?" Leah giggled and I groaned inwardly. Perfect, I wouldn't hear the end of it. She encouraged me to date by setting me up with Jacob's friends, but I never gave in. Now that she saw a male that she didn't know around me, she would get the wrong idea, of course.

"Hmm… well… As you already know, this is Edward," I said in a sickly sweet tone and sent a glare at Edward. However, he just gave me an angelic smile that made Sue grin like an idiot. "This is Leah, my sister. Harry, her son. This is Jacob, Leah's husband. And these are my parents, Sue and Charlie," I said, pointing at everyone.

Edward took time shaking everyone's hand, and he even cooed at Harry, making Sue and Leah sigh comically. Really, what the hell was happening? A part of me wanted to tell Dad that I didn't even know the guy. He was trying to pull something, and the fact that he was succeeding made me nervous.

"Don't you have work to do?" I asked rather harshly, interrupting his little chat with Jacob. But he didn't need to be all buddy buddy with my family. Sue and Dad gave me disapproving looks, but I chose to ignore them. I wondered what their expression would be like if they knew that he was a whiskey drinking idiot who proposed to random girls because he needed a wife. Really classy.

"Yes, I have. I just wanted to say hi," he said, flashing everyone his killer smile, and I wanted to strangle him. I really needed to have a word with him.

"We need to talk," I blurt out, ignoring Leah's and Sue's excited whispers.

"Okay. Now?"

"Yes, now!" I spat and grabbed his arm to drag him out of the room.

"Take your time, Bella," Leah shouted as we exited, making me blush furiously.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" I whisper- yelled at Edward, who was smirking smugly.

"I was trying to meet your family as you've seen. You must also have seen how well it worked, wifey," he said, and I couldn't help myself. I hit his arm with all my force, but he just laughed.

"You still hit like a girl."

"How could you do this? Who the hell do you think you are? How can you just come in there like that? Did I say yes to you? No, I didn't! Go find yourself another girl to torture. I-" I was going to continue, but he clamped my mouth shut with his hand.

"Easy there. Did I harm anyone? No… I just met your family, so what? They liked me actually. It's a good thing. I think you really should consider my honorable marriage proposal," he said lazily, and his extremely comfortable attitude annoyed me. I tried to take a breath, but his large hand was also blocking my nose. Having no other choice, I hit his arm again, and this time it looked like it hurt.

"Wow,that one hurt, but it's domestic violence, wifey. I think you should quit it."

I felt tears of annoyance in my eyes and tried to blink them away. What did I ever do to deserve this man following and annoying me?

"What do you want from me?" I said, forcing myself not to cry, but I was sure the fact that I was about to cry was written all over my face.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just… well complicated. But, I mean no harm. Really, I just-" he started babbling really fast, his eyes wide, and I found myself giggling at his expression. Maybe, his craziness was really rubbing off on me.

"What the hell?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, but he looked like he was fighting a smile.

"You looked funny," I said without thinking and cursed myself for not having a verbal filter these days. I was saying whatever came to my mind. That was bad. Really bad…

"Well, is that so?" he said with a smooth voice that made me gulp. He looked at me, smirking, and he had an evil glint in his eyes. He was the most attractive man I had ever seen and if he wasn't being an mysterious asshole, I was sure I would have liked him.

"Yes," I replied and tried not to blush when my voice cracked. "Why do you need a wife anyway? And, why me?" I asked before I had a chance to chicken out.

He seemed to be debating something internally, then he nodded to himself, really looking crazy at that moment. Maybe, I really should run and go back into the room, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. Yes, he was creepy,but I was dying to know why he was following me.

"Well, wifey, have a cup of coffee with me and I will tell my tale to you," he said,after a while, again with that smile. I nodded, not thinking, but I just wanted to hit him again when he said wifey.

"Wow, you still haven't hit me." The second he uttered these words, my hand found his bicep, and he let out a loud laugh.

"I knew you would hit me," he said, still laughing and offered me his arm. "Well, shall we?" he said, and I hesitantly placed my hand on his arm. He seemed harmless enough, and I really wondered what his story was.

We went to the hospital cafeteria and found a table in the corner. He pulled my chair out for me, winking, and I sat down, wondering what he was going to say. I had a feeling that this talk would change everything.

* * *

**EPOV**

I wasn't a bad person. No, not at all… And, I really didn't want to upset or creep out Bella. However, she just had some aura about her that kept me drawn to her. Mom once said that some people simply pull us to them, and we had no choice but to be drawn to them. Bella was one of those people. I understood it the moment I saw her face in the dark. We would be fucking good for each other… And her story proved me right…

Normally, I hated when people I didn't know touched me, but I didn't mind when she hit me. Actually, I found her fury and the blush that fury caused extremely endearing. Mom used to blush too… So, I didn't mind it the littlest bit when her small hand gripped my arm as I lead her to hospital's cafeteria. She was different…

My whole life was a fucking failure. I couldn't remember a day I was perfectly happy, and even worse, I couldn't remember a day that I made people around me happy. Carlisle was fucking right! I was Mr. Useless. Mr. Useless… I remembered the argument that we had two days ago, and even the memory of it made me cringe.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Edward! You can't escape your problems by running from the house. Come back this instant!" Carlisle shouted at the top of his lungs, but I was used to it. He could shout all he wanted. It didn't matter. I didn't even hear it anymore. I started to walk faster to get out of the house, but this time Emmett grabbed my shoulder, keeping me back.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, and he just rolled his eyes and didn't talk back being the good boy he was. I disliked him with a passion.

"You should stay and talk, bro," he said, patting my shoulder, and I shrugged, getting rid of his hand.

"I'm not your bro, and I don't wanna talk. Now, leave me the fuck alone." I was about to bolt out, but I heard Carlisle's extremely calm and composed voice. He always used this emotionless voice with me, and I fucking hated it. He was my fucking father, so he could show some emotion towards me.

"Come to living room, now," he said and went back to living room. I wanted to say fuck you and go out to get something to drink, but I knew better. I graduated med school this summer, and I was just starting to work at the hospital. I still had med school bills to pay, yet I had no money to pay them. Carlisle was the one who had the money to pay them. And the fact that I was still living in his house was humiliating… Yeah, I was an asshole, but he was one, too.

I grudgingly went into living room and sat down on one of those ridiculously expensive couches that Esme wanted him to buy. Interior designer, my ass. The woman was only here because of my dad's money. Love and all that bullshit were lies.

"You should show some respect to Esme. She's my wife," Carlisle stated firmly, and I rolled my eyes. I heard that speech a hundred times before. I told her 'Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you', but she didn't listen. Acting all motherly and sentimental wasn't enough to hide her shit. I didn't like her at all, and I disliked her twin sons, Jasper and Emmett.

"She's not anything to me, so…" I was too tired to have this argument, but I also knew that I was not going anyway before Carlisle said all he wanted. That man and his damn ego…

"She's your step-"

"Don't even fucking say it!" I growled, standing up. "She's not even my stepmom. I don't need a mom. I have a mom who you don't even seem to remember."

"Do you want me to mourn her forever? It has been two years, Edward!" he shouted, and this caused everyone to enter the living room. They knew better than to get in the way though.

"Yeah, two fucking years! And you got remarried six months after she died. Well, you didn't mourn a lot, Dad!" I shouted back and watched as Esme went next to him to calm him down. How thoughtful of her! She whispered something into his ear, making me even angrier. Who knew what kind of bullshit she was saying? The whole argument that took place right now was her doing anyway. Apparently, she thought that I was lonely, so she decided to set me up with someone. Who told her to set me up? How dare she? But, of course, Carlisle was taking her side.

"Edward, I'm so sick and tired of your attitude.. I'm trying to reach out to you, but you keep pushing me back. You need help, son," he said, looking all concerned, and I really wanted to punch him.

He was the one who made my mom cry everyday when she was alive. He was the one who chose to devote himself to his job rather than his family when my mom was alive. He was the one who got remarried only six months after the day we lost my mom. He was the one who brought Esme and her sons into our house and turned my life into fucking hell. He was the one who needed fucking help!

"No, thank you. I'm going out now, so you can enjoy your dinner as a family," I said and attempted to walk away, but I wasn't that lucky.

"You aren't getting away with this, Edward. Apologize to Esme!" Carlisle spoke, and I turned around to look at him.

"Apologize? Why would I apologize? For not wanting to date a girl who I don't even know? I tell you all the time to mind your own business. Stay out of my life!" I yelled and watched as Carlisle's face went red.

"You're living in my house, so you're going to respect my rules," he growled and tried to take a step towards me only to get blocked by Esme. She again started to say something in his ear, and I rolled my eyes.

Yes, I had to live in his fucking house, because I had no money myself. My mom was from a really poor family, so the only thing she left me was her love. However, Carlisle was fucking rich, and he loved to remind me of this all the time. Yeah, I had a decent income, but it wasn't too much, and I was not going to leave my house to those people. I also didn't want to live my life as a fucking doctor. I had gone to med school, because, for the first time in my life, Carlisle had shown interest in me. He had loved that I had been going to med school, and that had made me proud. How stupid I was! I had always tried to make him proud of me, but after Mom died, I understood that he wasn't worthy of it. Now, the only thing I wanted was to go to London and enroll in a music school. Music was the only thing that kept me sane.

"Edward, I'm sorry. It's just like you're always so lonely, and I thought maybe you and Tanya would hit it off. I didn't mean to upset you," Esme said, all understanding and shit.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Esme. That's Edward for you," Carlisle spat and took a step towards me.

"Look at yourself! When was the last time you slept? When was the last time you laughed? You're killing yourself slowly. I know you miss Elizabeth, but she's gone. There's nothing you can do about it. Do you think she would like that you're in such a horrible state? Do you think she'd want that for her boy?"

"Shut up!" I screamed, gripping my hair. He had always been manipulative and he again succeeded. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know a think about Mom."

"You do?" he said, looking smug, and I wanted to punch him in the face and break his nose. "You don't know anything. She would be upset if she saw you like that. All wasted and useless. Mr. Useless," he said and let out a bitter laugh. "I don't even recognize you anymore."

"You've never even known me anyway," I mumbled, but he heard.

"It's in the past, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you when you were a kid. But, I'm trying here. I'm trying so hard."

"You're trying? By marrying the first woman you saw after Mom died instead of helping me! By bringing her sons into the home that my mom fucking loved and by showing them more love than you had ever shown to me? By forbidding me to talk about my mom? Fuck you, Dad!" I screamed without thinking and tried to catch my breath.

"You're a fucking failure! You're an ungrateful fucking failure! I love that woman and I love Jasper and Emmett. Unlike you, they're grateful and they show me respect and love. I fucking love you, too. How could I not? You're my son! But I see that you're not capable of loving. All you can do is hate and complain and mourn. You're wasting your life away and consumed with the memory of your mother. It's like you don't have a soul. It's like you don't even live anymore."

They were the harshest words that he had ever said to me, and I just stood there and listened to him in shock. All I wanted from him to was respect my mom, but he didn't. He didn't respect her when she was alive, and he didn't respect her memory after she died. I just wanted him to be with me and to support me instead of marrying… If I was a failure right now, he had a part in it. Apparently, he wasn't done, because he continued, ignoring everyone's shocked faces.

"Get your head out of your ass! When are you going to find a job that isn't arranged by your father? When are you going to make friends and have some fun? When are you going to get married? Let me tell you, never! No one will want you when you're like this! And I'm glad you're not meeting that poor girl, because nobody deserves someone like you!" he said and gasped for breath after. Shock vanished slowly, and I found myself growing angry.

"Unlike you, I've lost someone I _love _just two years ago, and it's hard to let go of her! I hate working in that damn hospital, and you know it. Just give me the damn money so I can go to London!" I said and took a deep breath. Those were all true, but what he said was also true. All of my friends tried to communicate me after Mom died, but I simply didn't call them back. I didn't have any friends or a girlfriend. He was right when he said that no one would ever want me. However, I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I have friends," I sounded weak and like a liar, so I cleared my throat. "I have friends. I'm not a teenager, so you don't have to know all of them, but I have. And, I don't need you to set me up with someone. I can manage it on my own," I said, and Carlisle looked at me mockingly.

"Really? When was the last time you dated?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Bastard!

Rose, Emmett's exremely young but cunning wife came into room this second with Jasper's daughter, Mia, in her arms, and the audience was full. They were one big, happy family, and I was all alone. I hated Carlisle for rubbing it in my face. I wanted to scream at them to go fuck themselves, but I had a soft spot for three year old Mia. I didn't want to scare her. She was the only one who didn't annoy me. Maybe the fact that she also lost her mom was the reason for it. I really didn't know.

"Of course, you can't answer," Carlisle spoke, pulling me from my thoughts. The victory evident in his eyes and the smug smile on his lips were enough to make me lie like a pro. How would he know that I was lying anyway? He was never interested in meeting my girlfriends before. I had dated the same girl for five years before Mom died, and Mom loved her to pieces while Carlisle didn't show the slightest interest. I was sure it would be the case now too.

"The fact that I'm not showing her off doesn't mean I don't have a girlfriend," I said, but the damn smug expression didn't vanish from his face.

"Hookers don't count as girlfriends,Edward," he said, and I heard Emmett choke out a laugh. He was such an inappropriate asshole. He was nothing like Jasper. At least, I could tolerate being in the same room with him.

"Why is everyone so fucking interested in my love life?" I yelled. "I have a normal girlfriend who is not a prostitute. Actually, I have a fiancee, and we're fucking serious. She loves me," I said and looked at his shocked face. See, Carlisle, someone loves me!

Not even not having a fiancee could manage to spoil my mood at that moment. He looked so shocked and so torn that I barely contained my laughter. He was right. No one would love me, but even the lying about it was fucking awesome. I was not going to let them belittle me.

"Well, why didn't you tell me before?" he sounded geniunely upset, but I chose to ignore him. "Well, if that's the case, I would like to meet her," he said as Esme was nodding furiously with a smile on her face. What was the matter with this woman anyway? Why did she want me to have someone this much?

Suddenly, I came to my senses and my head started spinning. Did he say he wanted to meet her? There was no her. What the fuck was I going to do? I thought that there was only one way to get out of this situation. By being even more of an asshole…

"No, she's not meeting you! I don't want-" I was going to say more, but Carlisle made me stop with what he said.

"Either she's meeting us Edward or you're not going to that school in London," he said, and I knew that instant that I was so screwed. I wanted to go to and get away from all this bullshit with all of my heart, and I knew the only way for me to go was with Carlisle's financial support. The course was fucking expensive.

I was so screwed…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You okay?" Bella's gentle voice said, and I found myself becoming aware of my surroundings. We were sitting in the cafeteria and it was time to tell her everything. "You spaced out for like five minutes," she said, looking at me with her pretty brown eyes.

She needed me too. I knew she needed me too. She said it herself. She wanted them to stop pitying her. She wanted to be strong. I wanted to be strong. We could be strong together. We could be fucking good for each other. I would make her see this.

"Well, wifey," I said and watched her face scrunch up with fury. It was a really amusing sight, and she was fucking cute. "Do you want to hear my story?" I asked again, already knowing the answer,and she nodded.

I had a feeling that everything would change after that talk…

* * *

Hi!

I want to thank to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter!:) You gave me courage to post second chapter:)

And, I want to thank my beta for fixing this chapter and helping me! THank you soo much!

Please let me know what you think about this chapter:)

Have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**"**Do you want to hear my story?" he asked, and I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. That's why we were here. I let my eyes roam around his face as I waited for him to start. He didn't look like he was about to start though. He looked uncomfortable on his spot, and I felt his leg bouncing up and down under the table. It bumped into mine with force, and I cringed in pain.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, girly. It's a nervous habit. Does it hurt?" he spoke apologetically, but I shrugged it hurt, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"I'm okay. Aren't you going to tell me? I'm sure you're busy being a doctor and all," I said, hoping that he would just start talking. I just wanted to hear what he would say, and then go back to Leah's room. Talking to strangers was not something I did, and meeting and talking to him was one of the most impulsive things I had ever done in my life. I knew I was boring…

"Oh, I have a lot of time," he laughed. " I hate this hospital, and I despise being a doctor. My dad arranged the job,and I'm working under one of his buddies. He doesn't mind me being late. Actually, I think he likes it better when I'm out of his sight," he explained, smirking.

"Well, why did you go to med school then?" I really wondered what he did all those years in med school if he hated being a doctor so much. Maybe, he changed his mind later.

"Carlisle, my dad, is a surgeon. He was ecstastic when he learned that my grades were high enough for med school. He liked the idea of me going to med school, so… yeah… that's fucking stupid, I know. But I was a teenager, and I was trying to make him proud. I regret it so much now," he huffed and pulled out a pocket of cigarettes from his pocket. He looked at it for a few seconds and then put it back to his pocket. "I'm trying to quit."

"You should," I said, in an involuntarily stern tone.

"Okay, wifey," he teased me, and I pondered if it would look childish if I slapped his arm in the cafeteria. Most probably…

"You should also quit calling me me that. I'm not your wife, and I won't be," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "You were saying something," I reminded him, and he started squirming again.

"Well, you see, my dad is a fucking conceited jerk. We don't really get along well, hell, we never did. He said some really harsh stuff about me, and I lied to him. I told him I had a fiancée. So, that's it."

"Why would you say something like that? Just because you had an argument?" I questioned, and my mouth opened with shock at his tone. He sounded so normal. He sounded like as if he was explaining an everyday occurrence… No emotions… And who would tell such a big lie? It's marriage, for God's sake. It's the most important decision a person makes in her life.

"You don't know him," he grumbled with a tone that I didn't hear before, and I stiffened. He sounded so angry and agonized at the same time. "He's a manipulative bastard." Did he call his dad a bastard? I would never never call my dad something like that? He was weird.

Alice always urged me to meet new people and get out of my comfort zone, but all through college, I didn't listen to her. I wished that I had listened to her then… My only friends were her and Tyler, and… well… everyone knew how it ended with Tyler… Yes, Edward was… different, but hearing him out wouldn't cost me anything, I guess.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, hoping that he would be more specific.

"He didn't love Mom. He… he always took her for granted and broke her heart. I thought that he loved her and me, but he couldn't show his love to us. I tried to understand him, be with him. I did everything in my life, every fucking think to please him," he murmured, playing with his hands, and my heart broke for him. "He can be such a loving person when he wants though. I can see it now." He let out a sarcastic laugh and raised his head. Looking into my eyes with his green ones, he continued, "My mom died two years ago, Bella, and that bastard only waited six months to get married."

I gasped and my eyes were immediately filled with tears. Six months? Okay, maybe he didn't love Edward's mom, but he should have seen that Edward was hurting. He should have been with him instead of getting married… Blaming a person who I didn't even know felt a little wrong, but the pain in Edward's eyes caused me to feel protective. I really didn't know why I was feeling like that, and I feared learning why.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I murmured, patting his hand, and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"The woman he is married to now, Esme, has two kids, Emmett and Jasper. They live with us, and my dad worships the ground they walk on. They can do no wrong," he snorted and grabbed my hand. I wanted to protest, but he started stroking my knuckles;it felt good. Disturbingly good, actually. "Jasper has a 3 year old daughter, Mia. They are the only ones who don't annoy me too much. Emmett is another story though," he said, and let out a bitter laugh. "He's an utter asshole. He is married to an eighteen year old girl named Rosalie. They married earlier this summer. You should have seen my dad on their wedding day. He looked so proud. Like Emmett is his own son." His voice cracked and he stopped talking. Since I didn't know what to say, I just sat like an idiot and waited for him to continue.

"Well, I just can't let go of my mom, you know. He seems so happy and ignorant, and I just want to strangle him. Don't get me wrong, I don't want him to suffer or anything, but I just wish… that he stayed with me through my hard times," he said, still stroking my knuckles, and I was trying so hard not to blush. "I miss Mom. So fucking much… And seeing Carlisle happy with his new family hurts." His last sentences caused me to tear up again since I didn't have my mom in my life either. Yes, I had Sue; shewas amazing, but still I didn't have my own Mom. Even though mine chose to leave me unlike Edward's, I somehow understood him. He looked at me, and I gave him a watery smile.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I wish he had been with you," I said, and he nodded. "I still don't understand why you lied though." I knew I was pushing, but I just wanted to know. He proposed to me after all.

"We always have arguments, and we had a rather big one three days ago. Esme wanted to set me up with a girl, and I rejected the offer. I know I was not polite, but how dare she?" His voice raised at the end of his sentence, and his eyes were wide. It was obvious that he was really angry, and I found his expression cute. Cute? Cute! I was going insane…. Officially…

"Carlisle freaked out when I didn't respect his precious wife, and gave me the lovely nickname: Mr. Useless. He told me that I will never have someone who will love me and be with me, and he chose rather offensive words. It fucking hurt hearing them, and everyone was present in the room to listen to him, so yeah, I lied. I lied to save my dignity. He was so surprised when I told him I was engaged, and now he wants to meet his daughter in law. That's all, wifey," he said and leaned back in his chair. That was all? And I thought my life was complicated… And well, maybe he was right when he called his dad a bastard. It was horrible of him to say such things to Edward, and it was extra rude when there were other people in the room.

"Wow," I mumbled, and he laughed silently. "What are you going to do?"

He smiled nervously and pulled his hair back with his free hand. "That's why I asked you to marry me, wifey," I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "Listen to me before hitting me. You can hit me after if you like." His stupid smile was infectious, and I found myself cracking one too. "You look beautiful when you smile," he murmured, causing me to blush, and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I don't know all of your story, but you sounded so desperate that night in the garden. And I think that I can help you too. I can find you money to open the bookstore you wanted, and you can pretend to be my wife for a few years until I go to London. Your parents can see that you can be happy with someone other than that asshole. And we can have fun," he wriggled his eyebrows, but I chose to ignore him. There were other things I wanted to focus on.

"London?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. There is a music school in London I want to go to, and it's expensive. Carlisle basically threatened me that he won't give me the money if he doesn't get to meet my fiancée."

London, huh? I was going to pretend to be his wife so that he could save his pride and then go to London. What would happen to me after that? Nothing would change for me. People wouldn't see me as Bella who had been dumped, only because they would see me as Bella who got a divorce. They still would talk.

"There's something you're not thinking of in this scenario," I said, smirking. "My family is overly protective and dramatic because I had a bad break up. So don't you think they would be dramatic and protective after you leave for London? It will be even worse for me. Nothing will change, so I can't be your wife, sorry." I smiled, and he shook his head,laughing.

"You look so smug now," he mumbled, and I nodded. "Well, it's a shame, but I guess I understand. We can always find other lies for my absence when I go to London. You can still say yes."

I groaned, and he laughed loudly, causing a few heads to turn towards us. "You're different than any other girl I've ever met. It's nice. I really understand, but it doesn't mean I'm going to accept your answer." He winked, and this time I hit him.

"That hurt," he mumbled, and I grinned in victory. He smiled too and stared at my face for a long time with that beautiful smile on his lips.

"We can be friends," I offered weakly, already knowing that he wouldn't want that. I wasn't an interesting person, and he was funny and interesting and gorgeous and… Well, okay…

"I can use a friend," he said, smiling and causing me to smile very big.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Edward, but I can always listen to you." Yeah, I could do that. From what he told me, he didn't have such a good time at home, and he hated his job. He could told me everything, and I would try to help him. The protective side of me liked this, and I nodded to myself, causing him to chuckle. Well, at least I was making him laugh. That was a start, right?

"You're so cute. Thank you, Bella." Okay, he seriously needed to stop talking like that. "Can I get your number, Bella?"

We exchanged numbers and talked a little more. He was a funny guy, but he seriously had a potty mouth. I never heard the words fuck, bastard, asshole and shit so much before. Also, he managed to make me blush with his compliments that I thought my face would burst into flames. He didn't released my hand, and he played with my fingers, marvelling how small and short they were compared to his. And this was the main reason for my blushing. I didn't know exactly how long we sat there, but I had a goofy grin on my face when I went to Leah's room.

"Oh, you're back! Tell me!" Leah demanded the second I entered the room, and Sue nodded in aggrement.

"There's nothing to tell. We talked a little, that's all."

"A little? It has been two hours, Bella," Sue said, smiling meaningfully, and I blushed again.

"You're blushing! I knew there was something! Spill it!" Leah shrieked, and Dad chose this moment to leave the room.

"I'll leave you girls to talking. I'm going to find Seth and Jacob. And, Bells, he… umm… he looks like a good guy." With that he left the room, and I just gaped after him. Did he really think like Leah and Sue?

"There's nothing to spill, Leah," I said, and Leah's face dropped visibly.

"I just think that it would be nice if you guys had something. You don't date or go out, and I'm worried about you." Well, I already know they were worried about me. Their worry and protectiveness were suffocating me. How could I not know? I didn't want to upset them by freaking out or saying something hurtful though. I knew she wanted the best for me, even if it could be annoying sometimes.

"I know, Leah, I know, but you really don't need to worry. I'm good, really good." I gave her a genuine smile. "Where's Harry?"

Conversation flowed easily from that point, and they didn't ask further questions about Edward. We went home later and had our usual family dinner. When it was close to eleven o'clock, I excused myself and went to my room. I took a long shower and my phone beeped as I was changing into my PJs.

_I'm bored. What're u doin, wifey?_

I couldn't help the enormous grin, and I sat on my bed to write a reply to Edward, not minding that I was nearly naked.

_Just going to bed. I'm tired. You? _

I asked and went back to changing. I never texted with a guy in the middle of the night, so it was all new to me. Yeah, I had a boyfriend, but he disliked chose to call instead of it. It wasn't like Edward was my boyfriend, or I liked him. I had never had a guy friend before him, and I liked talking to him. Feeling like a giddy high school girl, I answered every one of Edward's texts with a grin and fell asleep with my phone in my hand. I woke up a little later than usual in the morning, and my eyes immediately snapped to my phone's screen. There was one new message, and I opened it hastily.

_I guess you fell asleep. Sweet dreams, beautiful. _

I barely restricted myself from kicking my legs in joy. What the hell?

That day and the following two days were filled with Edward's sweet messages, and my smile was permanently on my face. Of course, Sue was suspicious; she kept asking, but there wasn't anything to say.

It was one of Alice's free days, and we met in a cafe to have a much needed chat. She always met new people, and she always had something to say. I envied her so much, but hey, at least I made a new friend. A new friend who was constantly texting me…

"Hey, turn it off!" Alice screamed, grabbing my phone from my hand after Edward's tenth message. "Who are you texting with anyway?" She gave me a wicked look.

"A friend. Can you give me my phone, Alice?" I asked, feeling surprisingly anxious to reply Edward. I became too attached to his texts in the last two days, and it was a little bit scary.

"Are you dating someone?" She questioned, still keeping my phone, and I reached over to take it from her hand.

"Oh, my my, Bella Swan is dating someone," she shrieked and threw herself at me. I awkwardly patted her back as she was hugging me with all her might.

"Well, I'm not dating anyone, Alice," I said when she released me and her face immediately changed.

"Who are you texting then? You're grinning into phone while you're texting, and that's disturbing by the way."

I laughed weakly and made an attempt to take my phone again, but she threw it into her purse.

"I'm your best friend. I tell you everything, Bella." Great, she started to guilt trip me, and she always won.

"I met someone," I said, and she jumped in her chair in glee.

"I knew it! Tell me!" she demanded. I hated that people were always demanding me to tell my secrets, but she was Alice; she was my best friend. Also, I needed to tell someone, so who was better than Alice to tell?

It took thirty minutes for me to tell her everything, and she was looking at me with a dreamy smile when I finished. She sighed loudly and giggled.

"The liar found the epitome of honesty, huh?" she laughed, and I found myself smiling. "It's such movie material."

"Alice, it's not material. What should I do? He is a really nice guy, and I want to be his friend. I never had a guy friend before, so I don't know how to handle him. Do I hang out with him like I do with you?" I said, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Manicure and wax and long talks about life and boys? I don't think he will like that?" he said, and I started to giggle too. My phone beeped loudly then, and I threw a begging glance at Alice.

"Okay, take it," she mumbled, giving me my phone, and I gave her a cheeky smile. I had two messages from Edward, and I anxiously opened the first. I had asked what he was doing earlier, and I was really curious.

_I'm in my room, watching baseball. Who are you meeting with,girly? Don't cheat on me! _

Well, I might also have mentioned to him that I was meeting with a friend…

_Fed up with me already? Are you filling out the divorce papers? _

I found myself giggling. I mean… really giggling… His jokes about marriage and his nicknames had annoyed me at first, but I found myself getting used to them.

"I don't think he's just a friend," Alice said, causing me to look at her.

"No, he's…" I mumbled and went back to writing a reply.

"Yeah, he sure is," Alice sang, but I ignored her.

_I'm with Alice. She's my best friend. And I'm not fed up with you. _

I hit the send button, and then placed my phone neatly on the table. Alice was eyeing it like a hawk. I was sure that she was dying to read the messages. My phone beeped again, causing Alice to glare at it, and I grabbed it immediately.

_Thank God! I can even handle the hitting.._

I smiled at his response, blushing, and Alice huffed loudly.

"Okay, what the hell is happening there, Bella? You're beet red and smiling. Are you sure he's just a friend?" she said, and I thrusted the phone into her hands.

"Okay, read them Alice. Read and see that he's just a friend."

She gave me a smug smile and started reading loudly.

"_I just got home. I fucking hate that hospital. Thank you for keeping me sane, wifey._" She finished and looked at me. "He sent it at 8.23 p.m. yesterday, oh and look there's one at 8:26. _It's not fair. I want to hear your lovely laugh too. Anyway, I'm going to take a quick shower. Be back in ten minutes._"

I was openly glaring at Alice at this moment, already feeling regretful that I let her read the messages.

"Oh, and look he's back at exactly 8:37 " she said,laughing, and I felt myself blushing in fury and embarrassment.

"I'm not making fun of you, Bella," she said, softly, giving my phone back, and I nodded curtly. "I'm really not. But I don't think these messages are friendly. You're basically reporting everything you're doing to each other, and you're flirting. So, honey, I'm sorry but, I don't think he's just a guy friend."

"We're not flirting, Alice!" I whisper yelled. "I don't even know how to flirt. How can I flirt? He needs a friend, and I'm a friend!"

"Okay, okay… I just wanted to tell you, that's all. Are you upset with me?"

"No," I said, and it was true. I wasn't upset with her. She was the only one who acted normal around me after the Tyler thing, and I loved her too much for that. She had blatantly told my family that she never thought Tyler was good enough for me, and she even had asked them to give me room to breathe. They didn't listen to her though. She loved life, and she wanted me to have fun, date and live my life. So, I knew that was why she was so excited about Edward. There was nothing for her to be excited about though.

Fortunately, she dropped the Edward topic, and we talked about her latest affair with a cameraman. The way she handled her relationships and life was so different from me, so I listened to her with my mouth open. She was relaxed, independant and happy. I was none of those things.

We said goodbye to each other, promising that we would see each other soon. Because of her busy schedule we were able to meet once in a while, and every time, I found myself relaxed even for a few hours. Well,to be honest, Edward had helped me to relax and smile for the last three days too. No matter what Alice said, I knew Edward was a friend, and I liked having him as a friend.

There was no one at home that night. Dad was working night shift. Sue was at Leah's and Seth was out with his friends. I ate my dinner alone, texting Edward all the time. He was eating alone in his room too, and that fact made me frown. I knew probably he chose to eat alone, but nonetheless it made me feel sad. I didn't like that he was so lonely in such a crowded house, but I couldn't blame him.

I tried to kill some time with a boring TV show, but it didn't work. Apparently, Edward fell asleep, because he wasn't answering, and he had said he was tired in his last text. Feeling bored, I decided to go to Leah's. They brought Harry to their home yesterday, and I had yet to see them. I thought about going upstairs and changing, but then I felt too lazy for that. I was wearing black sweatpants with a grey tank top, and Leah's home was really close. So, my attire wasn't a problem. Grabbing my phone, my keys and a thin white cardigan, I left the house.

Jacob opened the door just I was about to knock, and his eyes got big when he saw me.

"Hi, Jake. Sue's still here?" I asked, smiling, but he didn't answer, looking visibly pale.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked again, and he gulped.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go inside. They're boring. Why don't you come with me?" he said in one breath and started dragging me out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I snapped and managed to get rid of his grasp. He huffed and closed his eyes, looking really tired.

"Well,don't tell Leah I didn't try," he mumbled and walked away.

I didn't understand the reason for his strange behaviour, but I knew better than to ask Leah. She still got somewhat jealous when I talked about Jacob too much, and I tried to have a distant but friendly relationship with him. She didn't say or do anything, but I could tell from her eyes. I knew it was ridiculous, but it was better than upsetting Leah.

Going inside, I heard Leah's loud voice and smiled. She had no voice filter, and I was feeling really sorry for the baby. The next voice made me stop in my tracks though.

"Leah, come on! You're my cousin! I didn't do anything wrong. I just fell in love, and I swear we were going to tell everyone."

Lauren…

That's why Jacob tried to drag me away….That's why Sue came here without telling me…

I was about to turn back and leave when I heard Sue's voice. I knew it was so wrong and creepy of me to listen to them, but I couldn't help myself. I simply couldn't move.

"Please understand,Lauren. Bella is having a really hard time. We can't just let you in. It will hurt her. We should give it some time."

It wasn't news to me. I knew that she was seeing Lauren and Rachel, and I had no problem with that. However, I just hated that they were doing it behind my back. I didn't care about Tyler anymore. Yes, he hurt me. It was hard in the beginning, but I got over it. I wasn't hurting anymore. Why couldn't they just accept it? Should I be still moping? Was that the normal thing to do? I just didn't get it.

"I'm having a terrible time too, Aunt Sue! Half of my family turned their backs on me. I know it's my fault, but please don't turn your back on me." I heard her sniffing, and then Sue spoke.

"I know, honey, I know. I know that with you being pregnant, it's even harder on you. But it's harder on Bella, too. And, we didn't turn our backs on you. Don't think like that," she said in such a loving manner that I found it suddenly incredibly unbelievable that she disapproved of what Lauren did.

"Leah doesn't speak to me." I heard Lauren's whiny voice.

"Because you acted like a slut," Leah said. "You stole Bella's fiancé. You may be my cousin,Lauren, but she's my sister. I just can't do that to her. I can't watch your happiness when she's suffering alone."

Suffering alone? Did she really see me like that? I hated that they were not speaking because of me. It was obvious that even Leah wanted to forgive Lauren somehow, but she couldn't do it. Because of me… I knew I hadn't asked them to do that, but still it was because of me. I had never felt so angry and frustrated, and the fact that I was feeling a little guilty made me even more frustrated.

I just didn't understand why they couldn't let it go and leave me alone? Did I look that miserable? Why did everyone think I was in pain, and how the hell did I manage to give them that impression?

There were a lot of questions in my head as I was silently sneaking out of Leah's house. I didn't know the answers, and it drove me insane. I did know one thing though. They needed to drop it... They needed to drop it for my sanity.

I sat on a tree trunk and tried to compose my mind as Sue left Leah's home with Lauren. Since it was dark, and I was hidden by the huge tree, they didn't see me. Sue hugged Lauren, and then headed towards home. Suddenly, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to see the guilt in Sue's eyes. I just didn't want to see my family try to distract me, thinking that I was suffering.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice's number, but it went to voicemail. She was doing God knows what, and I didn't have anyone other than her to call. Suddenly, my phone beeped, and I looked at it to see a text message from Edward.

_Sorry,beautiful, I fell asleep. I can't believe you've never seen a 3D movie. I'm taking you to one!_

I read his message more than once, and I felt myself smiling despite everything. I had someone to call…

For the first time, I didn't reply his message and pressed the call button. He answered immediately, and hearing his voice felt strangely good.

"You missed my voice?" he asked, smugly, and I smiled.

"Edward," I breathed and his smug tone changed.

"You okay? You sound upset," he said, making me want to cry. Even he understood me, so why didn't my family?. I was upset! I was frustrated! I was not jealous or suffering! I just wanted to live…

"Can you come and get me? I… I could use a friend," I said the exact words he said to me in the cafeteria, hoping that he would say yes and come.

"Where are you now?" he simply asked, without saying anything, and I gave him the address.

"Wait there, wifey. I'm coming."

True to his word, he was standing next to me fifteen minutes later…

* * *

Hi!

First, I want to say I'm sorry that I'm posting this late. I haven't finished the next chapter of Amie yet. I'm going to post it as soon as I can. So sorry!:(

I want to thank my beta for fixing this. Thank you!:) And I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed!:)

Please tell me what you think:)

Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I hated this house with every fiber of my being. It was always crowded and loud, never gave me a chance to relax and be in peace. Being in the hospital was almost better than being in this shithole. Almost…

It was one of this loud and busy days for the household since they were going to a garden party one of Carlisle's friends hosted. He insisted that I should go with them, talking about social etiquette and some other shit, but I just ignored him and filled my plate with food.

"Aren't you going to eat with us, Edward?" Esme's voice made me flinch, and I forced myself to shrug. I never ate with them unless I really had to, and she knew that. Well, if she was trying to cause a fight between me and Dad, she was so close to being succesful.

"Since when does he eat with us? Leave him to his own misery," Carlisle mumbled, shoving some food into his mouth. Forcing myself not to say something back, I pulled a soda from the fridge and made my way out of the kitchen.

"When are you going to bring over that fiancé of yours?" Carlisle shouted, making me freeze in my tracks. I heard somebody snorting, probably Emmett, and Esme's gentle scolding. "Edward?" Dad questioned again, and I turned to him, forcing a smile on my face. I was sure it looked fake though. His eyes were bright with amusement, and Emmett was shaking with silent laughter. They did not completely believe me. Carlisle was constantly asking questions, and when I couldn't give concrete answers, his expression was always became amused. Well, I was lying of course, but the fact that my own father didn't believe me fucking hurt. He not only didn't believe me, but he also chose to make fun of me with that asshole Emmett.

"She's not ready to meet you," I lied once again, and prayed that he would believe it.

"Well, why?" he asked slyly, but I could see the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"I told her what a heartless asshole you are, and she is hesitant about meeting you," I said without thinking, and Carlisle gasped loudly.

"Only you would do that," he spat bitterly as I turned once again to leave the kitchen. "Only you would let down your family. Your father."

"I've learned from the best," I said and left the kitchen. They were becoming so unbearable, always asking questions, and I felt like someone was suffocating me. Since Bella wouldn't agree to pretend, I knew I eventually had to tell them the truth. I was fucking aware that every single lie I blurted out was going to make me look like even more of an idiot when the truth was revealed, but I couldn't tell them anything. I simply couldn't swallow my pride. I didn't want to see them looking all smug and victorious.

I went into my room and closed the door, locking it twice. With so many people in the house, you could never know who would barge into your room. After having to kick out Rose's sorry ass more times than I could count, I decided that locking my door was the only option. I didn't even comprehend why Emmett wanted to marry her anyway. She was just an angsty teenager who wanted to play house.

I texted Bella as I ate, with a shit eating grin on my face the whole time. The girl had the ability to make me forget anything and anyone, and I was not complaining. She had become a constant relief in the last few days, making me smile and feel hopeful between that stupid hospital and the shithole called home. After finishing eating, I put the tray on the nightstand and crawled under the covers with my cell in my hand. However, my body and mind were too tired to function, so I fell asleep within a few minutes.

When I woke up, my room was pitch black, and the house was refreshingly grabbing my phone, I saw that I had a text from Bella, and I answered it in a speed that made me chuckle. I was becoming such a sap, but I couldn't find it in me to change. Instead of texting back, she called me and I could tell from her voice that something was off with her. She sounded so hurt and on the verge of crying, and I hated the feeling her voice caused in me. When she asked me to come and pick her up, I had no other choice but to go to her. She always made me better, hence I needed to make her better too. We needed to be good for each other. We would be fucking good.

The adress she gave me wasn't very far away, and with my driving, I managed to get to her in fifteen minutes. The sight of her sitting on a tree trunk in sweatpants, wind causing her hair to fly around, made me weak on the knees, but her expression was so down. She looked so upset and lost.

"Wifey, what's with the grumpy face?" I asked in an attempt to cheer her up, but she just gave me a sad smile.

"Can you keep me company? I don't want to go back to home," she muttered and took a step towards me.

"Oh, I can most definitely keep you company," I said, wiggling my eyebrows, and she hit my arm, laughing.

"You're a pervert!" she exclaimed, and I feigned hurt.

"What? What did I say?" I asked, in an innocent tone, causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

"Whatever, pervy or not, I'm glad you came. Thank you," she said. Another inappropriate comment was on the tip of my tongue, but at that moment she wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. Everything vanished. I wrapped my arms around her, and it felt scarily good.

"Well, it's not a problem," I said and winced when my voice shook like a teen. "So will you tell me why you're here sitting on a tree trunk in the middle of the night when you're supposed to be at home, wifey?" I asked, as she broke our hug.

She scrunched up her face for a moment, and then spoke, "Can we go and have some ice cream?I promise I'll tell you then." She looked at me with wide eyes and a gorgeous smile, making it impossible to say no. Why would I say no to her anyway?

Fifteen minutes later, we were sitting in a booth in the closest McDonalds, but she didn't look like she was about to speak a word.

"So?" I asked, gaining her attention, but she just shoveled some more ice cream into her mouth. "Wifey, come on!" I whined, and this time, she dropped her spoon, sighing.

"I overheard Sue and Leah talking with Lauren. It's obvious they want to make peace with her, but they won't do it because they think it will kill me or something. I hate that I'm stopping them from talking to their relative," she said in one breath and grabbed her spoon again.

"Do you still want him?" I blurted out, and her eyes widened as she tried to swallow.

"Hell, no!" she exclaimed, looking frustrated. "Don't even ask that, do you understand me? I'm over him. What I am not over is how clueless and aimless I am. I graduated, yet I still live with my dad and I don't have a job. I've never thought my life would be like this."

"So you're over him?" I asked again, not understanding why the fact that she could be lying or denying her feelings bothered me that much.

"You're still thinking about that?" she asked, narrowing her beautiful eyes, and I smiled sheepishly. "I'm completely over him. He was so distant in the last few months of our relationship, and I guess it caused me to grow distant as well. There was never love between us anyway. He was the ideal guy and good husband material. He made me feel special like no one else had before, so I thought I loved him. But I didn't. I realised that after he cheated on me. Of course, I was upset, but it didn't last long. Mostly, I was humiliated and helpless. And I hate that it still plays a part in my family life. I want them to get over it too."

"Families can be overbearing," I said, and she nodded, sighing. "One time I had a huge fight with a friend of mine, and he punched me in the face." I pointed to my crooked nose, and she looked at it intensely. "I had to have a surgery, and the days following it were hell. Mom was constantly hovering, asking me if I needed anything, and I acted like an ungrateful bitch." I gave her a watery smile, and she put her warm hand on mine. "Well, she did it because she cared deeply for me, and I'm sure that's the case with your family."

"I know they care, but it's not a physical injury, Edward. I'm not hurting, and they don't need to hurt for me. It's just ridiculous."

"So, you would be okay if they invited that douchebag and Lauren slut to dinner or something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and Bella let out a laugh.

"Oh my God, you are so forward," she gasped between her laughter, and I smiled smugly. "Well, of course I wouldn't stay and eat with them, but they can invite them if they want. It's their home too, and I don't want them to be extra careful with me all the time."

"It's kind of funny, you know? You're trying your best to make your stepmom nd her kids comfortable while I want mine out of the door," I said, laughing, and she gave me a big smile.

"Are they that bad?" she asked sweetly, and I found myself wondering. They were not the most horrible people ever, but they were annoying as hell.

"I don't know, I guess," I replied lamely, and she chuckled. She opened her mouth to say more, but I silenced her with my eyes. "I don't want to talk about them. It's difficult," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said, blushing. I just shrugged and gave her a huge smile to make her see that I was fine.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

She looked her watch and then me with a thoughtful expression. "You know I've never stayed out and watched the sun rise," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"You want to do that" I asked, surprised that she would want something like that. "We'd have to wait a long time for that. It's only eleven."

"We can talk and maybe have some drinks. I've never really drank anything other than some beer, you know. We can even buy some blankets so that we won't get cold. Oh, and chips! It can be nice, seeing the stars disappear nd the sun taking their place," she rambled excitedly and then blushed furiously when she saw me gawking at her excitement and beauty. "We don't have to do it if you don't want. I'm sure you want to go home and sleep in your bed," she mumbled awkwardly and averted her big eyes.

"Your parents?" I asked her, thinking that she wanted to call them to tell them where she would be.

"I just want to do what I want for once without asking permission or anyone's opinion. It's okay if you don't want to though," she answered shyly, and I smiled.

"Shut up, wifey. Where do you suggest we buy those blankets?" The moment the words escaped my mouth, she shrieked really loudly and jumped on her feet.

"Come on! We need to buy them before every place closes," she said, dragging me out of the building like an overly excited child, and I found myself grinning like a mad man. While the situation would annoy me if it was anyone else who was dragging me around, everything was different with her. I was different and I loved it.

We went into a supermarket and started looking for some blankets. Bella picked a light green fuzzy one while I just got a plain black one. Picking the drinks was not as easy though.

"So, which one do you like?" I asked Bella, holding two bottles of vodka. Since I was going to be driving later, I decided to stay away from it. Once I started, I could never stop before I was wasted, and I surely didn't want to get wasted when Bella was with me.

"Pick one. I don't even know the difference," she shrugged, hugging the bag of chips into her chest.

"Okay, red wine, then," I said and grabbed a bottle of wine that I knew wasn't so strong. Since she said she hadn't drank much, I didn't want her to start with something strong.

We loaded our purchases in the car and proceeded to think of a secluded spot that we could sit and enjoy the dawn without getting disturbed. Bella suggested a place that her father used to take her as a kid, and I drove there. It was a little outside of the city, and the view was amazing.

We sat in the car for a while, but then Bella got restless and decided that we should sit outside. Since it was her night and I was a sucker for her, I agreed wholeheartedly and we sat outside until the morning. By the time the sun rose, she was giggling and blushing at the same time because of wine's effect. She was even more beautiful when she was tipsy.

"I'm having so much fun, Eddie, oops, Edward, thanks a lot!" she shrieked, throwing herself at me for the hundredth time and I chuckled. "I've never had so much fun before, you know. Alice has cooler friends than me, and Leah is a mom now," she slurred, sighing and then started munching on a chips.

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked, and her eyes grew comically.

"Are you kidding? Charlie will kill you, and you're too handsome to die," she said, and immediately clapped her mouth with her hands, blushing beet red.

"Do you think so, wifey?" I decided to tease her a little, and laughed when she got even redder.

"Shut up, don't spoil my fun," she said, giggling again, and I rolled my eyes. I was glad that she was a happy drunk. All I did was mope and whine when I was drunk.

"Okay, but we need to go home. You need to get some sleep," I said, helping her to stand up.

"Wait! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Do you have to go to work? I know you hate it there, but do you have to work? I hope you don't," she slurred and grinned manically, making me laugh loudly.

"I have the day off, wifey, come on," I urged her to move again, and she complied this time.

"Don't wanna go home. Charlie will freak out," she mumbled as I helped her sit on the backseat so that she could lay down if she wanted.

Since she made it perfectly clear that her parents didn't know where she was and probably freaking out right now, driving her home was not an option. Although I didn't drink, I was sleepy, and I got mean when I was sleepy. So, this was not the best time to deal with her parents. I knew it would be even worse later, but I just wanted to go and get some much needed sleep.

Not being able to think of anything else in my sleepy state, I simply drove towards my house, listening to Bella's cute snoring. I had the keys to the back door, and it was still so early. I hoped that everyone was still sleeping. We could get a few hours of sleep, and then I could sneak her out when everyone was at work. Parking the car at the back of the house, I gathered Bella's sleeping form into my arms and walked to the door. It was a little hard to open the door with Bella in my arms, but I managed to do after a few tries. I tiptoed to my room and put Bella into my bed, sighing a breath of relief. It would be fucking ugly if Carlisle had seen us on our way, but for once I was lucky.

My eyes were starting to protest and I was feeling a little dizzy from the lack of sleep. My bed looked so appealing, but I didn't want to freak Bella out when she woke up. If it was anyone else, I would kick their sorry asses to my couch, but since it was Bella, I found myself walking towards the couch with a pathetic grin on my face. What was this girl doing to me anyway? I lay down and my eyes found Bella's sleeping form just as she curled and hugged my pillow, making me smile even wider.

* * *

**BPOV**

The bed was too comfortable… I mean, I had been sleeping in my bed since I was twelve, and this bed was way too comfortable to be my bed. Where the hell was I and why? In that instant, yesterday came back to me, and I realised that I was probably in Edward's room and in his bed. Oh my God, I was in a guy's bed, and I hadn't even known im for a week. But where was he if I was in his bed?

I peeked under the covers and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that I was still wearing my clothes. I heard a low chuckle, and I looked at the room throughly, my eyes finding Edward sprawled out on the couch.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything. I was such a gentleman. You tried to seduce me though," he rumbled.

"What the hell?" I yelled, blushing at the same time. He was going to kill me with those stupid jokes of his one day.

"Yep, you called me handsome and shit," he said and moved to sit on the bed. "Do you have a headache? How do you feel?"

"I feel good," I said, trying to feel if something was hurting. "Shouldn't I be hungover or something?"

"Come on, girly. You only drank half of the bottle, and it was not that strong. You're funny when you're tipsy by the way," he said and glanced at his nightstand. "Shit! It's 4 p.m."

"What!" I shrieked, rolling out of the bed and bolting towards the door, but he grabbed my shoulders, effectively stopping me in my spot.

"Wait, you can't just go," he mumbled, looking like he was planning something. "This is a fucking crowded house. Carlisle must be at work, but the others might be at home. So, wait, okay?"

"Okay," I said and sat down on his bed. A giggle erupted from me a few seconds later, and he looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"I've never acted like this even when I was a teen. Look at me now. I didn't go home last night, and now I'm trying to find a way to sneak out of a guy's room," I giggled again, and Edward let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, my fuck, I need to pee, or I'm going to wet my pants," he mumbled between his laughter and ran into his bathroom.

"You're so gross, Cullen," I shouted, and he groaned something in return.

A knock sounded on the door that second, making me freeze in my spot, and Edward came running from the bathroom in his boxers as he tried to button his pants. I quickly looked at something else, blushing at the same time, but it was too late. I already saw that they were black and navy blue, and I wondered- the same knock sounded again, and I cursed myself for getting distracted with stupid things as my eyes met with Edward's worried ones.

"Edward, I know you're here, and you have a company. I heard you. Open the door," a male said as Edward cursed rather loudly.

"What the fuck, Carlisle? What the hell are you doing home? And why the hell are you listening at my door? Go away," he growled, and his eyes got darker than I had ever seen them.

"This is my home. I can do what I want. Now open the damn door and explain where the hell you were last night," Carlisle said back in an annoyingly calm voice, and Edward seemed on the verge of freaking out.

"Maybe, you should open it, " I said quietly, and his dark eyes landed on me. "I mean, he won't get upset that a friend of yours stayed for one night, right? He knows I'm here. He doesn't sound like he will give up," I mumbled and he nodded curtly, walking towards the door.

He opened the door, revealing a blond man, who was leaning against the opposite wall in a lazy manner.

"Finally," he grumbled and gave Edward a glare. "Now, introduce me to the lady," he said as if he was talking to a toddler and it wasn't hard to see that Edward was grinding his teeth.

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle," he said, turning to look at me and I tried to give him an encouraging smile. "Dad,this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan," Carlisle said, inspecting me from head to toe, making me shudder. He was a decent looking man, but his presence was a little annoying. Maybe, I felt that way because of the things Edward had said, yet I was not comfortable around him.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said in return, and he gave me a tight lipped smile.

"Be downstairs in ten minutes. Esme made tiramisu," Carlisle declared and went on his way without listening to Edward.

"Fuck!" Edward shouted, slamming his door shut.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a timid voice as he was quickly breathed in and out.

"I want to choke him to death sometimes, that asshole," he grunted, and I nodded awkwardly not knowing what to say. His relationship with his dad was so different than my relationship with Charlie, so it was all weird to me. "Come on, let me take you home," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Tiramisu?" I asked lamely, trying to ignore the feelings that his hand on mine caused and he chuckled.

"There's no way we're going to sit with him and eat dessert. I can buy you some later," he winked, and I marveled at how green his eyes were. "Okay?" he asked when I didn't say anything back, and I nodded, flushing. His eyes wandered to my hot cheeks for a second, but he didn't say anything.

Edward practically ran downstairs, and I tried to keep up with him with my much shorter legs. Just as his hand enveloped the door handle, Carlisle's voice was heard.

"Where do you think you are going? Come inside," he yelled, and Edward growled.

"Fucking bastard," Edward muttered, and I tried to stifle my giggle. All through my 21 year old life, I hadn't had as much excitement as I had today. Now, we were getting busted as we tried to sneak out of the boy's house. Oh my God, I was so inappropriate.

"You go wait me in the kitchen while I' deal with him. Not going to take long," he said and pushed me through a door.

I sighed and turned to look at the kitchen only to see a giant man stuffing his face into the fridge and a stoic looking, young blonde girl.

"Umm… hi," I said, and the man turned to look at me, chewing and smiling at the same time. It was kind of gross.

"You're Eddie's girl? Well, you don't look like a hooker."

"What?" I choked on the word, and he let out a laugh.

"Well, when he first told us he has a fiancé, Carlisle told him that hookers don't count. Well, you can't blame him. Edward's kind of a brooding hermit," he said, shoving something brown into his mouth as I gaped at him. What kind of a father was Carlisle? Saying that kind of thing to his own son… It was so cruel.

"Emmett, you're being rude," the blonde spoke that moment, glaring at me. Well, obviously, she didn't think glaring was rude too. All I could think about was how they could say such things to Edward. He was an amazing person.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, and I nodded. "I mean, are you really his fiancé? We thought he was lying."

I felt anger rising inside me, and I couldn't understand the reason. Edward was really lying, but I guess the fact that his own father didn't choose to believe him was the reason I was getting angry. He didn't look like he was giving Edward a chance to breathe. Constantly bickering, and thinking the worst about him… It was just ruthless.

"Why would he lie?" I spat, not being able to contain myself.

"Well, come on, he's kind of nuts. He lives like a monk, doesn't speak, doesn't laugh. He's constantly an asshole to Carlisle and Mom. And sometimes he gets that weird expression on his face like somebody invisible is torturing him," he said and twisted his face into an expression that made the blonde girl laugh.

I was seeing red at that moment, and all I wanted was to strangle that bear of a man and that blonde bitch. How could he be so thoughtless? I couldn't blame Edward for hating to live with these people.

"Are you that dense? He lost his mom," I yelled, stepping to him, and the blonde stood up.

"So? It has been like two years. He should fucking get over it," she said bitterly, making me want to launch at her and rip out her pretty blonde hair.

"How-"

I was going to say more, but a blond man with a little girl in his arms entered the room, and gave the blonde girl a look that made her shut up instantly.

"Edward is looking for you," he said to me, smiling, and I bolted out of the kitchen without saying anything. The more I stayed in the same room with those sick people, the sicker I got.

I found Edward having a yelling match in the hall, his face bright red, and tears streaming down his face.

"I hate you! I hate you! Okay, I'm a fucking failure as a son! You have new ones now though, so how useless I am doesn't matter. Just leave me alone. Enough," he choked, and Carlisle looked like he was close to crying himself.

"I didn't mean it that way, Edward," he said and tried to put his hand on Edward's shoulder, but Edward shrugged it away.

"You said you wish I hadn't been born. How can you mean it any other way? I won't bother you anymore," Edward said, sounding broken, and I gasped loudly. His eyes immediately found mine, and he walked towards me.

"Come on, girly, let's get you home," he whispered as I tried to wipe his cheeks with my hands. He gave me a smile and kissed my hand, making my heart flutter pathetically. "Don't wait for me," he said, turning to his dad, and grabbed my hand.

"I will wait. Edward, we need to sit down and talk, son. I'm sorry," Carlisle said, sounding like he would rather die than say those words, and Edward stopped dead in his tracks. The tiniest flicker of hope graced his features, and he made a motion to turn to his father, but his next words were like a stab to heart.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong. You need to compose yourself. Be a man. You need to stop acting like a useless parasite. I'm telling you this when your friend is with you. Maybe you'll get ashamed and try to fix yourself," he said, and Edward took a deep breath, obviously trying to stop himself from lashing out or crying more.

However, this time it was me who couldn't take it. I wanted to punch Carlisle in the face. Why couldn't he see how much Edward was suffering? He needed to be with him,help him, not scream at him. It seemed like he had not only lost his mom, but he had also lost his dad… His father was having fun with his new family, pushing Edward away from him. I only knew Edward for a few days, but my heart couldn't take his misery. How the hell Carlisle had managedto hurt Edward so much, and still hadn't done anything to fix it was beyond me.

Carlisle obviously saw my murderous expression, because he was looking at me intently in return. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Miss Swan. I wouldn't want you to hear such things while you're visiting," he said in an overly polite tone, and I snorted loudly, blushing afterwards.

"I don't matter. You're upsetting Edward, and you need to do something about it," I spat, and Edward looked at me like I had grown a second head. I didn't know I had such a protective nature before, so it was a shock to me that I could talk to an elder like that. I guess Edward was bringing the best out of me.

"Excuse me, but who are you to say what I should do? He's my son, and it's our problem," he said without emotion.

"Bella, let's go," Edward whispered in my ear, but I had no intention of leaving them thinking that Edward was lying and useless. He was the most amazing person I had ever met in my life!

I knew what I needed to do in that second. The outcome would be complicated; we would have to think a lot about it, but it seemed like a really good idea at that moment. We could have fun together until Edward went to London, and then I could make up something to tell my parents. Maybe, I would go with him too. I had always wanted to see London. Even though it was too early and stupid to think those things, I found myself hoping and wondering about the future as I looked into Carlisle who was looking at us smugly. I made up my mind…

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm Edward's fiancé, and I think this makes it my problem too."

* * *

Hi! Thank you so much for reading!:)

First, I want to say that I'm so sorry for updating this late. I had some problems related to school (I still have) , and I couldn't focus on writing. And I haven't started the new chapter of Amie, but I have the outline. So, I think it will be finished in a few days.

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!:) And I'm so sorry I couldn't reply your lovely reviews.

And, lastly, I want to thank my beta for correcting my mistakes and giving me ideas!:)

Have an awesome day and please let me know what you think about this chapter:)

-E


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

What the fuck?

Really, what the fuck? Was she trying to play savior? I knew perfectly well that she didn't want to get married or pretend to be married, in our situation, so there was only one reason that she was saying this now. She was playing the heroine. She was too late though…

"No, Edward told me that you're only friends," Carlisle replied smugly, and in that second I wanted to kick my own ass for blurting everything out to that asshole. But he had cornered me, looking pretty determined to learn the truth about Bella, so I told him the truth. How could I know that Bella would change her mind and try to save my sorry ass?

Bella gulped loudly, causing me to glare at Carlisle and try to push Bella out of the room. However, Bella stood still in the room, beet red, and looked at me with large, tearful eyes. "Are we really only friends? You asked me to marry you and I'm saying yes," she whispered loudly. I was sure I looked like an idiot, gaping at her while she looked at me as if she was shocked and heartbroken.

"Umm… what?" I managed to mumble, and her eyes widened beyond.

"I said yes, well, umm… I'm saying yes. I want to marry you, Edward," she said,smiling beautifully, and everyone in the room, even me, gasped in disbelief.

"You didn't tell me that, Edward." Carlisle's voice was accusatory, but I was too shocked to be pissed at him. Bella was confusing me to no end.

"Oh, he asked, but I wanted to think about it a little. Maybe, that's why he didn't tell you," Bella chimed in, and Carlisle looked like he had swallowed something sour.

"No, he simply told me you're just friends, Miss Swan," Carlisle nearly yelled,and that was my wake up call. No matter what she was doing, Bella didn't deserve to be treated like that. Morever, I trusted her, and I decided to play along. I had lied so much already, so I didn't see the harm in a few more.

"Don't talk to her like that. Yes, I asked her, and she asked me for some time. I told you we're just friends, because my ego was a little wounded, but now that she said yes, everything is perfect," I said and gave Carlisle a big smile.

He didn't seem so pleased though. "What are you trying to pull?" he roared,and I felt Bella flinch next to me. "First, you told us you got engaged, and then you came and told me you're just friends with this girl, and now you're telling you're engaged again." His face was turning red, and if the situation wasn't so tense, I would have laughed my ass off.

"Carlisle, calm down. Leave him alone," Esme said, but it was fucking obvious from her face that she was fucking curious.

"Why the fuck would I leave him alone? He's my son," Carlisle yelled, and Esme dropped her hand from his shoulder as if it was on fire.

He's my son, my ass… I was about to open my mouth and throw a colorful comment about what Carlisle had said, but Bella started speaking in a calm tone.

"I understand you're confused, but we're not trying to pull anything. He asked me and I wanted time. Obviously, he misunderstood and took it as a yes. But then when I didn't give a definite answer, he thought I was going to say no and told you so," she explained smoothly, and I gaped at how well she was lying.

"Then why the fuck are you looking at her with your mouth wide open," Carlisle grunted to me this time.

"Well, I'm just so surprised and happy that this angel agreed to marry me," I replied smoothly and kissed Bella's hair to put on a show. Carlisle was still eyeing us like a hawk though.

"Please go sit in the living room. I'll be there with you within five minutes," he said in an eerily calm voice and went upstairs. Esme followed him like the obedient wife she was, and Emmett and his stupid wife went back into kitchen.

As soon as everyone disappeared from our sight, I grabbed Bella's arm and made a move to go outside, but she didn't even move.

"Bella?" I asked and motioned her to move with my hand.

"We need to stay. We're going to get married," she whispered, and this time she looked like she was finally understanding what she had agreed to do. I cupped her face with my hands and noticed that she was trembling.

"You didn't have to do that. Fuck, you didn't have to do that. I can still talk to him, and you'll be free."

"No," she whispered harshly. "We can talk about the marriage thing later, but now we have to go into living room."

My disbelief must have been obvious in my eyes, because she gripped my hand tightly in hers and whispered, "I mean it, Edward."

"We're going to have a long talk about this," I stated and she nodded.

Yes, it was what I wanted when I first met her. I wanted to marry her and tell my family to fuck off. However, now everything was different. I got to know her, and this caused me to be fucking scared that I would do something to hurt her. The idea of her agreeing to marriage because she felt sorry for me was causing my head some trouble. I just didn't want her to be unhappy.

We sat side by side on Esme's expensive leather couch, my arm thrown over Bella, and five minutes later, Dad entered the room carrying a tray full of tiramisu. Did he have a personality disorder? I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing, but Bella clamped my mouth shut with her hand, causing Esme to chuckle.

"You're a sweet girl," she commented and Bella only nodded, snuggling into my side.

Understanding Bella's reluctance to talk, Esme put two plates in front of us and sat down next to Carlisle, who was inspecting us.

"So, how did you meet?" he asked as I took a bite, causing me to nearly choke.

"Umm… where to start…" I mumbled to gain some time, not knowing what to say and cursing inside. Bella was obviously very imaginative nonetheless.

"My best friend introduced us," she said in a meek tone, and I stiffened. I couldn't even remember her best friend's name. What was it? Alice? Alison?

"Yeah, Alice," I mumbled and breathed a sigh of relief when Bella didn't elbow me for saying the wrong name.

"How do you know this Alice? I never heard you mention her before," Calisle asked, and I couldn't help myself.

"You never heard me mention any of my friends because you never listened," I blurted out and watched as his face grew red once again.

"Edward, this is not the time for that," he growled as politely as he could. What could say? That second I remembered that Alice was working for a television station and decided to make up a lie based on that.

"She dated Garrett or a while. Remember him? They were working for the same company," I lied. Well, it was not actually a lie. As far as I knew Garrett was working for a television station, and he could be working as the same one as Alice. So, it didn't count as lying.

"Do you even see Garrett anymore?" Carlisle was still skeptical, and it was annoying me to no end. Why the hell didn't he trust me while he ate up everything Emmett and Jasper told him?

"Sometimes," I barked and felt Bella squeeze my hand. I didn't know what I would do without her.

"So, they introduced us and we've been together for six months," she said smoothly, and I had to force myself not to turn to her and gape. She was fucking amazing at lying. She was even better than me.

"That's a long time. Edward never mentioned meeting you," Carlisle said, eyeing Bella from head to toe.

"We don't exactly have conversations, Dad," I replied, and he gave me a pointed glance before turning to look at Bella again.

"So when are you going to get married? And I really want to meet your parents."

Bella's face was suddenly really pale. She looked like she hadn't even thought about her parents when she threw herself out there. "Umm… I don't know…"

"Well, those are important things if you're joining our family," Carlisle declared proudly. What a family it was… To me, it was nothing to be proud of.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella mumbled, snuggling further into me. I appreciated the gesture since she was soft and smelled so good. However, I knew she was doing that because she was feeling uncomfortable, and that was not good.

"Okay, if you're done with your interrogation, I need to drop Bella home," I stated and stood up with Bella by my side.

"Come home right after. We're not done talking." Carlisle's voice was polite, but I knew inside he was angry. I nodded briefly and lead Bella out of the house. Esme looked like she wanted to say something, but she obviously knew better than to meddle.

The second we were in the car, Bella burst into tears, making me feel like an asshole.

"It's okay. You don't have to do this. I'll tell him the truth. You won't have to see him again," I said, smoothing her hair back.

"No," she sniffed, wiping her tears. "Just drive. They're looking at us," she said, and I saw a blonde head peeking out of the curtain.

"That bitch. Rosalie, " I mumbled, starting the engine, and Bella giggled.

"She and her husband are so classy."

"That's an understatement,"I said, and she giggled again.

We were silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Don't think that I'm crying because I regret what I said. I know it's crazy, but I think it'll be good for both of us. We just need to talk though, and we need to tell Alice that she dated someone called Garrett," she said, laughing, and causing me to smile back.

"Then, why the tears?"

"I don't know. It's so overwhelming, you know, the way he treats you. How can you endure living there?"

Great, she was pitying me…

"Well, I got used to it. I don't even hear him most of the time." I said, but the things he said today came back in full force. "He managed to get under my skin today though."

"I don't understand how he can say things like that to you. You're amazing," she declared, and I let out a loud laugh. She was too cute for words, but I was not even close to amazing.

"What? You are!" she said again, a bit shyly this time.

"Trust me, I'm not. But, thank you, wifey. Wow, you'll really be my wifey," I said jokingly, and she gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, we need to tell my parents first. And then we need to consider our arrangement, and then we need to find a way that will make us comfortable during that arrangement, and then we-"

"Okay, we will talk about all of those things," I cut off her incessant rambling. "What to do first? Talk about how we will do this or break the news to your parents?"

"You should drop me off home as a start. I don't want Charlie to kill you before we even get the chance to marry." Bella's voice was light, but it was obvious that she feared her dad's reaction.

Without saying anything else about the marriage thing, I dropped her off, and then drove to the closest diner to have something to eat. I hated sitting down and eating with the people at home.

It dawned on me while I was sitting in the booth and chewing a mouthful of lettuce that I really was going to get married. To Bella… I felt excitement wash all over me, causing me to feel so full. What was more pathetic was that I didn't feel excited and nervous because of the fact that it was an arranged marriage based on lies. I felt fucking excited because it was with Bella. I was sure it would be a difficult thing with any other girl, but with Bella it wasn't difficult. It was something else… However, it was so scary at the same time. Fuck, we really needed to talk.

When I got back home, Carlisle cornered me in the hallway and demanded to meet me in his study. Normally, I would tell him to fuck off and go to my bedroom, but now I had to entertain him and act like a guy who was in love and about to get married.

"Are you really getting married?" he asked as soon as I entered the room.

"Yes. Are you still asking that question?" I replied, not being able to contain the urge to snap at him. After our confrontation today, everything he did annoyed me. Even the simplest gestures…

"I'm surprised as you can understand. Earlier today you said she's a friend," he said again, causing me to roll my eyes.

"We told you a hundred times. I asked her, and she said she needed some time. I interpreted that as a yes. When that needed time grew longer, my manly pride got in the way. I thought it meant no, so I just told you she's a friend. I was sure I wouldn't hear the end of it if I directly told you. You would have the time of your life telling me how worthless and useless I was and how she was rejecting me because of that," I said and watched with pleasure as his face grew sullen and somewhat embarrassed.

"You know…" he mumbled and cleared his throat awkwardly. "You know, I didn't mean it like that, right? I'm glad that you're my son. I just wish that you would be a little more like Jasper or Emmett."

I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, and I wasn't going to dwell on that fact. I was getting married and I would be living with Bella afterwards. It was going to be such an improvement over living here with those guys who Carlisle seemed to appreciate more than me.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is me."

He was about to say something else, but the conversation was over for me. I had listened to that kind of stuff since my mom died, and I was done with it. I was going to make a new life for myself, and I would be fine. Bella and I were going to be each other's salvation…

* * *

**BPOV**

Not until Edward dropped me off at my house, did I understand what I had really done. I spent the night out without calling and telling anyone where I was and I was getting married. To a guy they didn't even know… Hell, to a guy I didn't even know.

It felt so right. I had never met another person who got me like Edward did, and I had certainly never felt the urge to protect someone like I did for Edward. I knew he misunderstood and thought that I was only doing this for him, but that was not the truth. Yes, I felt so angry that Carlisle and those stupid people said those things about me, and that was the thing that made me blurt out the marriage thing. And, yes, for a moment, I was so overwhelmed with Carlisle's questions and the lies we made up, and I cried. But, that was it. I was not doing this just for Edward. It would be good for me too.

Last night was one of the best nights of all my life, and it was all because of Edward. He didn't judge me and didn't watch me like a hawk like my family usually did. He didn't pity me, and he didn't shy away from talking about the Tyler thing. He stayed out with me just because I wanted to watch the sunrise. He was amazing, and I had never felt so free in my life before. I had felt like I was special and I could do every little thing I wanted. Now, I wanted that freedom… I wanted it to be something permanent, not something I got to enjoy from time to time, and I was sure that Edward would give it to me. Even if it felt so weird to say that, I knew that when we were married, I wouldn't have to fight and rebel for this simple freedom.

Tiptoeing into the house, I toed off my shoes carefully and made a beeline for the stairs. The hall and the kitchen were empty.

"Bella, thank God!" Sue wailed,startling me and causing me to curse loudly. Edward was really rubbing off on me. "Charlie, she's home, and she's okay."

I heard footsteps approaching and in a few seconds, Dad, Sue, Leah and Jacob with Harry in his arms were standing in front of me.

"Where were you, Bella? Why didn't you answer your phone? I was about to call the department and-"

"Dad, calm down," I cut my dad off. "I'm so sorry for vanishing like that. It won't happen again," I said and he nodded.

"Okay, just don't do that again," he replied calmly and I gaped at him. I disappeared for a night, and he was that calm. It was just unbelievable.

"Bella, it's not hard to guess what you heard last night, and I'm so sorry for talking to her. I promise I won't do anything like that again. Just don't go again, okay?" Sue's voice was shaking and her eyes were full of tears. However, I couldn't find it inside me to feel sorry for her this time. I just felt annoyed.

"Are you going so easy on me because of what I heard?" I asked, already knowing the asnwer. When Sue looked away blushing and Dad shyly shrugged, I got my answer.

"Yes, I wanted to have some alone time after what I heard, but it's not because I felt upset or bad. It's because while I'm just so done with this Tyler and Lauren thing, you're keeping it alive, Sue," I spat and her eyes grew so big. "Can't you see? All of you? I'm done with it, and I just want you to be too."

"Okay, Bella, no need to yell at Sue," Dad said gruffly. I felt that familiar guilt creep up on me, and I hated myself for being a pushover.

"I'm sorry, Sue, but I'm fine. No need to get upset, and you can see Lauren whenever you like," I said monotonely, and she gave me a weak smile. I knew she wouldn't even call Lauren if I was in the same house, but I hoped.

"So where were you?" Leah spoke for the first time since I came home.

They were going to find out sooner or later, and it felt like a good idea to make them used to it gradually before dropping the bomb. With this in my mind, I gave them a shortened version of last night.

"I called Edward. We had ice cream and talked, and then we watched the sunrise. I'm sorry I didn't call you," I said and saw my dad's face grew angry. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You were with Edward?" he asked and I nodded.

"You were with him all night long, and you didn't call us? It's now six, Bella. You nearly spent a whole 24 hours with him! I thought you were with Alice or someone else, but him? We don't even know him!" His voice got louder and louder, making me cringe as I tried to move past the feeling of guilt. He was partially right. I should have called, but I was not a little girl either.

"Dad, I said I'm sorry."

"Your being sorry doesn't mean anything. Do you know how worried I was?" I had never heard him yell like that before, and this made me even angrier. I didn't do anything wrong.

"You were okay when you thought I was crashing at Alice's, feeling miserable about Tyler and that Lauren slut?" I screamed and heard everyone around me gasp. Dad, Sue and Leah were shocked and I saw a smile on Jacob's face before he rushed into the living room with Harry.

"Look, Daddy, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I've known Edward for a while. He's a really good guy. Actually, I'm going to bring him home in a few days, and you can see it with your own eyes, okay?" I asked, trying to sound sweet and innocent. However, I didn't know if I managed to look and sound innocent after that scream. Dad nodded, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying into my room. I was so hungry, but all I wanted to do was go to my room and sleep a little more.

By the time I woke up from my nap, I was starving and stinking really badly. After a quick shower and changing into my pajamas, I went to kitchen to have something to eat.

"You don't usually eat this late," Leah's voice asked out of nowhere and nearly made me choke on my tomato soup.

"I'm hungry. You don't usually stay this late." It was nearly eleven o'clock.

"Jacob and Charlie are watching some boring game," she said, rolling her eyes. "So what's going on with Edward? Friends? Friends with benefits? Dating?"

She again asked this as I was swallowing and this caused me to choke. After devouring a glass of water, I decided that Edward and I fell into the dating category. Normal people date before they got married, right?

"Dating," I answered, barely louder than a whisper.

"OH! This is awesome! He's so hot, and he's a doctor," Leah shrieked, clapping her hands, and her loud cheering managed to attract attention within a few seconds.

"What's happening here?" Dad entered, and Sue and Jacob followed behind him. Harry was all bundled up, and Leah jumped from her stool.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go. Tell them, Bella. It's amazing news." She giggled and planted a kiss on my cheek before vanishing out of the door with her husband and son.

"What's with all the screaming and giggling?" Sue asked after saying goodbye to them, and Dad nodded.

I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as a result of having to lie to my dad, but I had no choice. It seemed like my only rescue from living like that and having a life on my own. Whenever I had attempted to do something out of his comfort zone or dreams, Dad had always stopped me, claiming he was protecting me. But enough was enough. He hadn't protected me, he just didn't allow me to learn to live. I was nearly 22, but my life experience was the same as a ten year old. It didn't seem like it was going to change anytime soon, so I had to do that. Furthermore, it would be good for Edward.

"I have something important to tell you. Why don't we sit down? " I mumbled and Dad motioned toward the living room with his hand.

As soon as we sat down, they turned to look at me curiously, and I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Edward's my boyfriend," I blurted out and closed my eyes. It was eerily quiet for a few seconds before Sue started asking question after question.

"Really? How did you meet? When? How long? He's such a nice guy. That's perfect, isn't it, Charlie?"

I opened my eyes to look at my dad, who looked like he swallowed something sour. He accepted that asshole Tyler so easily, and I wished that he would do the same with Edward. I guess that wouldn't be the case this time though. He would be even more careful.

"Well?" Sue prompted, grinning and grabbing Dad's hand. "Don't mind him. He's just surprised. Tell us."

"Alice introduced us," I said, and my dad's head snapped to me. He seriously loved Alice, and he looked like Alice had betrayed him by introducing us. "We met seven months ago, and we've been dating for five months. We had a little misunderstanding when Harry was born, and that was why I was so terse with him," I lied, even scaring myself with my newly surfaced ability to lie.

"Five months?" Dad finally spoke and he looked livid. "Five months and you're just telling us this now. We've been worried sick about you, thinking that you're suffering and heartbroken. Did you forget about what happened with Tyler?"

"I told you I was fine. I'm fine. I don't care about Tyler. I care… I care so much about Edward," I mumbled, and the last part was actually true.

"Obviously. Five months…" Dad muttered and made a move to get up.

"Sit down, Charlie. You're being a baby, now. Telling fathers this kind of things can be hard sometimes. Be a little reasonable," Sue scolded him lightly, and he sat down, sulking.

"When is he coming to meet us officially?" Dad grunted after a few minutes of silence, and I barely concealed my smile.

"Whenever you want, Daddy," I responded in my sweetest voice, hoping that he wouldn't get any more upset. No matter what, I loved my dad and didn't want him to be upset.

"Tell him to come this weekend. Saturday. Seven o'clock on the dot. I'm going to bed now," he said and went upstairs.

He gave a harsher reaction to the news than I had expected, and it made me nervous about his reaction to my marriage news. To me, sooner was better. We didn't need a huge waiting period and a fancy wedding. It was a rescue marriage, and it needed to be done without a fuss and quickly.

Sue asked me a few more questions about Edward, and I answered them, trying hard not to snap at her. I knew she was happy for me, and it was something that should make me happy in return. It just annoyed me. She was happy because she thought I wouldn't suffer anymore, and that was the thing that was annoying me. They never got it… And they would never…

When Sue started yawning, I quickly excused myself and went to my room to text Edward.

_Told the family a lot of lies. It's scary how good I am at it. We need to meet and talk really soon. _

The reply was quick and it made me smile from ear to ear.

_Me too, but Carlisle's face is worth all the drama. Mr. And Mrs. Liar. We're made for each other. _

Before I could send him a reply, my phone rang, and I saw Edward's name on screen.

"Hey," I whispered and sighed like a lovedrunk teenager. What the hell?

"Hey, it's easier than texting. Can you talk?"

"Everyone went to sleep, so I guess I can whisper," I said, and he laughed.

"We're a couple of creative people, huh, Bella?"

"I'm so embarrassed, you know? It's not me, and it's so freaking exciting because of that," I mumbled into phone, switching my light off.

"You don't have-"

"Just shut up," I cut him off, and he laughed nervously. "I've decided, and we're going to do this. We just need to meet and talk, and we need to tell Alice that she introduced us."

"I love Alice even before I've even met her. She introduced me to my wife," he said in a mock awe, and I collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Sshh, you said everyone went to sleep. I'm not even that funny."

"Okay, okay," I managed to say between giggling and heard my dad clearing his throat in the hall. That caused me to laugh even harder, and no matter what Edward said, I laughed like crazy, with tears streaming down my face.

Five minutes later, Dad stuck his head into my room, and I was hit with another laughing crisis.

"What's so funny, Bells? Tell him goodnight and go to sleep," he mumbled and closed my door. Him treating me like I was five managed to take me out of my laughter, and I found myself glaring at the door he closed. I wanted to speak and laugh louder just to show him I could do what I wanted, but I also knew that it was unneccasary.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Edward say and I smiled once again.

"Yeah, Dad came and told me to go to sleep since I'm five," I said sarcastically. "You're invited to our house on Saturday by the way. He wants to meet you officially, my boyfriend."

He was silent for a few seconds,and this made me wonder if I said something wrong.

"Okay, I would love to," he responded finally and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess you didn't tell him about the marriage thing yet."

"No, I thought we could tell him together," I said. "We need to talk to Alice first, though. Are you free tomorrow? We can go to her apartment in the morning."

"Morning?"

"Yeah, that's the only time when you can find her in her house. She's always somewhere," I explained, getting under the covers. I was getting sleepy once again.

"Okay. My shift starts in the afternoon, but screw it. I'll pick you up at eight, and then we can go have some breakfast. Okay, wifey?" he asked, as I closed my eyes.

"Okay, hubby," I answered and smiled sleepily when he laughed loudly.

* * *

Hi! Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think about this chapter:)

I want to thank my beta, **adt216, **for fixing this chapter! Thank You!:) Also, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. You're amazing.

My school has started, and I have so much homework to do. I'm trying to finish the next chapter of Amie, but I don't know when I will be able to post it. Maybe, in a week? I'm so sorry about that.

Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

What I had actually done and promised to Edward dawned on me in the morning. It really slapped me in the face and caused me to sit on my bed for a good ten minutes, staring at my empty room. Never in my life, had I done something so impulsive, and then this.

I knew it was for a good cause. I was going to save myself from my ridiculous constraints as well, but I was scared. I wasn't scared that Edward would turn into a crazy man or a killer. For some reason, I trusted him. I was scared that our lies would cause us some trouble and hurt my family or Edward.

I also knew I couldn't tell Edward I changed my mind at this point. I didn't want to change my mind anyway. Even the thought of him staying with those people gave me the urge to go and hold him and never let go. It was really weird for me to feel so protective of him, but I couldn't deny what I felt.

I also wondered if it was some kind of adventure that my subconscience thirsted for. Spending the first twenty one years of my life pretty calm and eventless, maybe deep down inside I wanted something adventurous this time. Being able to help someone amazing like Edward was a bonus. Well, of course I knew marrying some stranger was stupid along with adventurous.

With those things hovering in my mind, I couldn't really sleep. It was six o'clock when I woke up from my restless slumber, and I spent nearly an hour thinking and thinking. When the clock showed seven o'clock, I got up and tiptoed to bathroom, hoping that Charlie would leave before Edward came.

After taking my shower and changing into a pair of comfortable jeans and a white shirt, I started to comb my hair. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I smiled sadly to myself. Everyone would be shocked that plain Bella would be marrying someone so gorgeous. That thought caused me to smile bigger even though the said marriage had nothing to do with my appeal or look.

It was nearly eight when I went to downstairs to see my dad and Sue having breakfast. Cursing my luck inside, I plastered a smile on my face.

"Morning," I said as cheerfully as I could, trying to act like I was happy and in love. Well, it was true that Edward made me happy. Not the love part.

"Morning," they both said and Charlie eyed me suspectfully.

"When did you go to sleep last night? I'm surprised that you're up this early after having that long conversation," he said gruffly, drinking his coffee as I gulped.

Since it would soon be out that I was going to get married, I knew that it would be unreasonable of me to make up something, so I just decided to stick to the truth.

"Edward is picking me up for breakfast," I mumbled, and Sue's face broke into a crazy looking grin.

"That's so lovely." She sighed, giving a silent warning to Charlie with her eyes. Dad looked like he was about to throw up.

"Well, I guess," he mumbled awkwardly, and I felt bad for him. I knew he was hurting for me, and I understood his reservations about Edward.

At that second, my phone vibrated in my pocket, indicating that Edward was outside waiting for me.

"He's here. Do you… umm?" I stuttered as Dad shook his head vehemently. I guess we both wanted to postpone their big meeting.

"I'll see him on Saturday," he said, and I nodded.

Grabbing my purse, I bolted out of the door, fearing that Dad would change his mind, or even worse Sue would come out and say something that would embarrass me. Edward was leaning on his car and smiling lazily when I reached him.

"Good morning," I said to him, not helping the huge smile on my face as he yawned loudly to my face.

"Really attractive," I muttered, and he laughed.

"Insomnia does that to you. Get used to it, wifey. You'll see me roaming around in the middle of the night." He winked as I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing my head, and I felt my face burn. He snickered and opened the car door for me.

"We need to go and eat if we want to catch your friend."

Alice… I knew she wouldn't be so opposed to the idea of me fake dating Edward, but marrying? I knew she wouldn't be up for it, but I also knew that she would support me. She would understand.

"Maybe we should grab something to eat and go directly to Alice's place," I said, and Edward's grin vanished from his face.

"What is it?" I asked, fearing that something happened at home again, and he was hiding it.

"Nothing." He gave me a bright smile that made my pulse quicken, and I let it go.

"Are you nervous about meeting Alice?"

"You bet," he mumbled, and I couldn't help but giggle. Was this his problem? Alice got along with everyone.

"Alice is super nice. She's so animated and talkative. She'll be nice to you," I said, patting his knee, and he grabbed my hand with his free one.

"I kind of feel bad about the whole thing. I feel like I'm manipulating you, and Alice will hate me for that. I wouldn't blame her."

"Come on," I whined. "She won't hate you. She's awesome, and she'll understand. And for the record, you're not manipulating me. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do. I don't want to hurt you," he said in a low voice, and I couldn't get over how sweet he was.

"You won't, hubby," I said to lighten the mood, and it worked.

"Well, I'm glad you're all eager about our marriage, wifey," he joked back, and we kept our smiles all the way to Alice's.

We had to knock on Alice's door for at least five minutes until she opened the door, looking haggard with ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.

"What the hell, Bella?" She yawned hugely, and her eyes caught Edward. She suddenly looked awake as she beamed at Edward and then winked at me. So subtle.

"Well, I assume you're Edward, right?" she asked, grinning, and Edward let out a chuckle. I had a suspicion that they would get along just fine, even annoyingly fine.

"Hi, Alice. We're sorry to disturb you at such an early hour, but it's important," he murmured smoothly, making me tingle all over, and judging by the tone of her voice, Alice was affected too.

"No problem. Come on in," she chirped, and I didn't fail to give her a glare as I passed her.

"We brought you breakfast," Edward said, and Alice's eyes widened even more. "And a latte."

"You know I could kiss you right now, but I don't think Bella would like that," she said, and I choked on my coffee.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Alice asked as she rubbed my back, and Edward gave me an innocent grin.

"I'm okay. If you two quit flirting, we have something to talk about," I said, my voice higher than usual and Alice lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, Miss Jealous. It's not my fault that your friend here is so easy to look at," she said without minding that Edward heard her, and she put an emphasis on friend.

"Alice," I hissed, and she gave me a hug.

She pulled me down on the sofa with her and gestured to Edward to sit. "Okay, spill it."

Edward gave me a mischevious look as I tried to control my breathing. I didn't know how I would manage to tell my parents if I couldn't even tell Alice. But it wasn't something that was easy to say. It was a life changing event even if it was fake.

"We… umm… Alice, you know, Edward asked me to marry him, right?" I asked, my voice sounding extremely loud as Edward snickered. I kind of wanted to slap him for finding humour in that.

"Yeah, I know. Which is so crazy of you, by the way. But it's kind of cute," she said, looking at Edward.

"Well, I said yes," I declared as Alice's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You did what?" she screamed suddenly standing on her feet.

"I said yes," I declared again, my voice much weaker this time.

"Is this… real? Are you really going to get married? I mean, for real?" Her eyes were beyond wide, and she was looking at me as if I was insane. Wasn't she the one who told me it was great movie material?

"Alice, I understand it's a little weird, but we decided to marry. And of course, it won't be a real marriage, but it will be really good for us. We hope so," Edward explained, giving Alice a look that made her smile like a lunatic.

"It is weird, and we don't even know you. Other than you're fucking good looking and charming." I gaped at Alice, and Edward let out a laugh, causing Alice to beam.

"I know him, thank you," I said to Alice sourly, not believing it myself the slightest. I didn't know him, but it felt like I knew him. He was the only one who made me happy and excited in the last year. I didn't want to let him and these feelings go.

Alice gave me a disbelieving look, but I purposefully ignored her. She needed to help me, not to judge my decision. She was the one who lived her life without thinking and now it was a little bit ridiculous for her to dictate to me.

"Well then, congrats," Alice said, giving me a small smile and I was glad that it wasn't forced.

"Thank you," Edward said, smiling brightly. "I know you think that I might be a psycho, but I assure you I am not. I just have some problems with my father that led me to lie to him, and now I'm stuck. My father is kind of a jerk, you see. Hence the marriage… And, I hope it'll be good for Bella, too."

I was both stunned and glad that he told these things to Alice. Well, I, of course, already told Alice about his deal, but hearing him talk about it comfortably made me feel less guilty about telling her.

"Aah, parents… I haven't talked to my dad in three years," Alice said, beaming as if it was something to smile about. "He doesn't approve of me not having a steady job."

"My job is the only thing mine approves of," Edward said, and Alice burst into a fit of giggles. Edward's tone when he said that was so strained that it managed to avert my attention from Alice's blunt flirting. I would shoot her for that later…

"Anyway, Alice, we told Edward's father that his friend, Garrett, introduced us, and we also told him that this Garrett is your ex-boyfriend. So, brace yourself if anyone asks anything." I let out a long breath and gave her an apologetic smile. I didn't know if mingling her in our lie would bother her.

"Hmm… I don't happen to remember someone called Garrett in my past, but I can manage. What about Garrett? Does he know he dated me?" she asked light heartedly, causing me to panic. We forgot about him. What if?

"I don't see him anymore. I don't even know where he lives. It won't be a problem," Edward replied swiftly, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Alice was an easygoing person, so it was not a big deal telling her something like this, but I wouldn't know how Garrett would take it.

"Well, okay then. You can count on me."

Not helping myself, I stood up and gave Alice a big hug. Even if she had the tendency to flirt every attractive men, including her best friend's husband to be, she was amazing.

We left her apartment nearly an hour later, and Edward was beaming from ear to ear when we got into his car. I knew that he was worried about Alice, and her approval made him relax a bit. He was kind of goofy, but he was cute at the same time.

I expected him to give me a ride home, but he drove to a shopping mall that sold pretty expensive brands. Thinking that he needed to buy something, I didn't ask anything about our destination. That was why when we were roaming around in the mall, sipping our coffees, his words made me choke up.

"Well wifey, let's get you a ring."

* * *

**EPOV**

She was coughing pretty harshly and her face was beet red as she struggled to breathe. Gently patting her back and giving her a bottle of water, I eyed her face only to find something like to embarrassment.

Was she going to refuse to wear a ring? I thought she would like it. To tell the truth, it wouldn't bother me so much. It would apparently bother Carlisle though.

He cornered me this morning to give me a huge amount of cash, ordering me to buy Bella a ring. Obviously, he noticed that her hand was empty, and he used this opportunity to yell at me some more about how thoughtless and rude I was. I got angry and called him names that normal people wouldn't call their fathers. Yeah, nothing new. It was one shitty way to start the day.

Anyway, I had the money now because he fucking thrusted it into the pocket of my jacket. I had half a mind to show that money up his ass, but then I remembered that I was going to meet Bella's parents on Saturday. I had a strong suspicion that they would like to see a ring on Bella's finger. It was tradition after all. So, I sucked it up for Bella and bolted out of his house, leaving him mad. Fine by me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella, still rubbing her back.

"Yes. You caught me off guard." She smiled, and her cheeks got pinkish for some reason unknown to me. She was perfect nonetheless.

"It's hardly surprising, Bella. You need a ring, and we're going to buy it today."

"Yeah, I suppose. Leah and Sue would like to see a ring, but nothing expensive," she said, and I couldn't help but laugh. If she knew the amount of money Carlisle gave me for the ring, she would be running off in the other direction now. What could I do? That asshole loved to show off.

"Define expensive?" I asked cheekily to tempt her, and I was successful. She hit my arm and glared at me. It would have been intimidating if she weren't so cute.

"You realise that we're not getting married, right? I mean, yes, we are, but it's not real. So, we don't need to buy something expensive," she said, begging me with her eyes, and I didn't understand why the hell she was making such a big deal of it. It was nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get something you like, and the price tag isn't important. It'll be on you as long as we are married, and everyone will see it. I guess, it's kind of important."

To be honest, I didn't want her to have something small or cheap. Rosalie and Esme were carrying small treasures on their fingers, and Bella wasn't below them. I was perfectly aware that our situation was different, but still she deserved the best. Moreover, I was sure that my family would eye her like a hawk, and I didn't want to give them another reason to talk about us. Surely, Rose would have the time of her life, discussing Bella's ring's price and size. There was no way I was allowing that.

Bella stayed silent until we entered the big and expensive looking jewelry shop. Even there, she only nodded and answered when I asked her something which was starting to drive me mad. Grabbing her elbow, I gently pulled her out of the shop and sat her down on a bench.

"Tell me what's bothering you," I asked frustratedly, and instantly regretted it when her bottom lip pouted. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I'm being an ass or forcing you. I had a horrible morning. But, it's not too late for you to change your mind," I offered, and I was so damn sincere. I felt like she was giving up so much, and I felt like an ass because of it.

"No, I won't change my mind. Stop saying that," she mumbled as I kissed her head.

"Then, the problem?"

"I understand that we need that ring, but I don't feel comfortable seeing you spend so much money on me. And, it's nonsense too. Can't we just buy a fake one?" she said, and I had to fight the urge to hug her. She was the sweetest girl, and she was proving herself so every single day.

"No fake ones, wifey. Carlisle likes to show off and Esme loves jewelery. They would know," I explained as she nodded solemnly as if she was aggreing to something horrible. "And, you deserve the best," I declared, not being able to keep it inside.

"Thanks, but-" she started again, but I cut her off.

"Just close your eyes and pick one," I joked, and she let out a little giggle.

"What if I choose the ugliest one?"

"Then, you'll choose with your eyes wide open."

"It's so ridiculous that you brought me here. This place is so expensive. Never in my life have I thought I would set foot into this place," she mumbled as I opened the shop's door.

"Trust me, you didn't miss a thing," I said, eyeing the snobby women looking at necklaces that I assumed to be the same price as a car. My mom didn't like this place, and Bella was like her. The thought of it made me smile as Bella tugged on my arm.

"Blondie is here," she whispered, and my eyes found Rosalie's sitting form. She was trying on some earrings with a hungry look in her eyes. She was the epitome of a gold digger.

"She's going to get off looking at those earrings," I whispered and Bella giggled.

"You're so bad."

"What? Look how she's eyeing them," I said, and Bella turned her head to see just in time as Rosalie placed them into their box with a lustful look in her eyes. Bella started giggling harder,and this caught the shop owner's attention. Unfortunately, he was one of my father's old friends, so he knew me by name.

"Edward, son, welcome," he said warmly as his eyes sized up Bella.

I wanted to yell at him to stop looking at her, but I just said hi, gritting my teeth.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked, fake enthusiasm dripping from his voice. I was sure my dad called him to tell him that I was coming anyway.

"We're looking for an engagement ring. For my fiancée," I said, kissing Bella's hand, and she gave me a bright smile. I was glad that she no longer looked uncomfortable. I understood the reason soon though. Rosalie was watching us like a hawk.

"Let me show you our latest collection, then," the man smiled and ran inside of some door to get the rings.

"She's coming over," Bella whispered, sounding shocked. I raised my head to see Rosalie walking to us, feeling the same shock.

"You're buying her ring now? I thought it was customary to give the ring while proposing," Rose said, without bothering with hellos. So classy.

"I didn't have enough money." My answer was short, but apparently her mission to piss me off wasn't complete.

"That sounds so hard to believe," she said, rolling her eyes and I took an involuntary step back with an urge to flee. Not that I was going to. Bella put her hand on my arm and gave me a smile that eased my nerves immediately.

"Traditions aren't important," she said sweetly to Rose and that bitch rolled her eyes again.

"Well, not all of us are mooching Carlisle's money." The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to think, and Rose's mouth dropped open as Bella let out a gasp.

"What the hell are you trying to imply?" Rose hissed, her face getting an ugly red, and I shrugged, feeling smug that I managed to piss her off.

"I'm not trying to imply a thing. I just don't think that Emmett earns enough to afford those fancy ass earrings." I knew very well that it was a low blow, but her expression brought me joy.

"I… Well, wait till Carlisle finds out about this," she said in a cold voice, and I gave her a big smile which drove her even madder.

"Be sure not to skip anything."

She gave me a nasty look as the man returned with a bunch of boxes.

"Mrs. McCarthy, my colleague is going to return with your earrings in a few minutes," he said, and turned to us.

"Well, these are the only rings that I find worthy of the Cullen family," he said, smiling and obviously waiting for me to smile back at him or something. I just rolled my eyes and took a look at the rings. They all looked similar to me, apart from their shapes. But, apparently, they were different, because he went on and on.

"Anything that catches your eye, Bella?" I asked, already knowing that she wouldn't tell me even if she liked one.

She shook her head no, confirming my thoughts as we continued to stare at the rings. What makes them so Cullen worthy anyway? Their size? Yeah, they were as big as Carlisle's ego.

"Do you want to look at that one? There isn't another like this. It's unique." The man showed us a ring that was no different than the others in my eye. Bella grabbed it with shaky hands, and I heard Rose take a deep breath. She was looking at the ring with the same lustful eyes, and I averted my gaze to stop myself from laughing. She was eyeing the ring, and throwing disdainful looks at Bella.

"There's only one? Not another one?" I asked, not really caring about it anyway.

"Yes. Only one. A unique beauty just like your wife to be," he exclaimed in a dramatic voice, and Bella shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"Do you like it, honey?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She was trying to hide it, but it was obvious that she liked it. Well, I guess it was really unique since Bella liked it.

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts. If you like it, it's yours," I declared, and looked at Rose's shocked and mad face from the corner of my eyes.

"Okay," Bella exhaled shakily, and the man nearly jumped with joy. Considering the price tag, it was a suitable reaction on his part. Another salesman came with a box, and Rosalie gave me a dirty look before following him.

"You look smug." Bella smiled, and I let out a laugh.

"I've wanted to give her a piece of my mind for a very long time. I just haven't until now because I didn't want more problems. I guess I was just coward. You bring out the good in me," I blurted all, meaning all of it.

"I don't need to bring it out. You're a good person," she whispered, looking deep into my eyes, and something strange happened inside me. I wanted to kiss her at that moment. I wanted to so badly. It was such a strong urge that I found my body leaning towards her. She exhaled loudly, and her eyes closed, not helping me any. Thankfully the salesman's return with the ring made me compose myself.

What the hell had gotten in to me? Fuck. It was probably a bad idea, kissing her. Not that I didn't think about it before… I just hadn't felt the urge and desire so much before, and she was not standing beside me at those times. I needed to reign these kind of thoughts if I wanted her to be comfortable with me. We were friends for God's sake. Friends!

Fifteen minutes later, I was driving her home as she sat in the passenger seat, fidgeting with the bag that had the ring inside. She looked nervous, and she kept biting her lip.

"Do you think I should start wearing it now or on Saturday?" she asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know. Wear it now if you like."

"I feel so bad that you spent so much money on this. I'm going to return it to you the second we get divorced," she said, and I felt a little sad about the mention of divorce. God, I was getting so worked up about this fake marriage.

"Already thinking about the divorce, wifey?" I joked to hide what I really felt, and she laughed, falling for it.

"Well, I guess, I am, hubs." She gave me a rather dazzling smile, which made me smile like a moron.

God, what the hell was wrong with me? Who marries a woman that he barely knows just to tell his father to fuck off, and also starts to feel complicated shit about that woman in the meantime?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered under my breath, thinking that Bella couldn't hear it.

I was wrong… She grasped my chin with his hand and turned my head. "Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect," she said, looking deeply into my eyes again as I cursed internally.

Something was terribly wrong with me because I was on the way to being smitten with my wife to be who I barely knew.

* * *

Hi everyone!

I know it took me freaking long to update this one, and I'm really, really sorry. I have difficulty writing two stories at the same time. Amie has a couple of chapters left, so I'm going to update this one more frequently.

Anyway, I want to thank my beta, **adt216**, for fixing this chapter. Also, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me:)

**Story rec: Bella Swan: The Unwanted Bride by tumblin' di. Check this out. I'm in love with it. I'm serious:)**

Have an amazing day!

Hugs&kisses

E-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

To me, relationships were always easy. I was not the kind of guy who had insecurities when it came to women. If I liked someone, I took a direct approach and told them. It worked almost every time. It was always simple. I had asked them out and they either said yes or no. Easy. Until now…

In high school, I had dated the same girl, Jane, for two and a half years. I had asked her out at the end of our first week in our school, and she had just said okay. When high school came to an end, we realised we had different expectations from life, so it had ended amicably.

Then I had met Kate in college. She was the hottest girl in my year, and it hadn't taken long for me to ask her out. She was great, but unfortunately she was one of the first people I had pushed away after Mom died. Saying that our break up was friendly would be a lie, but overall our relationship was good. It was simple. I was sure she hated me now though.

I had never felt the fear for rejection until I realised I had certain feelings for Bella. And I had never felt so weak when it came to those kind of feelings. It was scary because it was unknown. I didn't like her because she was the hottest girl in my year or because she was the new girl in school. This time it ran deeper. It was like it came out of nowhere, but at the same time it felt like it was here from the very first time I saw her in that dark garden. It was like it had been just growing inside, waiting for the right moment to burst out. It started the moment when Bella grabbed my face and told me how good of a person I was over and over in the car after our ring shopping.

Just for a second, she made me believe her, and I felt the strangest thing, like I needed to be even better because of her. Then I asked myself why I needed to better for her. What we had was just something like a business arrangement, and all I had to do was try not to screw it up and hurt her, but it was also clear that what triggered me to be better ran deeper than that. It was then the damn feelings made themselves known. They both excited and scared me. It was so… weird. I was acting weird, and the situation was even weirder. I was screwed.

If she was one of the girls I met on campus or at a bar, I would just go out and directly tell her that I liked her, but she wasn't. She was my future wife. My fake wife… How could someone tell their fake fiance that they liked her? We had an arrangement, almost like a business deal, and she was helping me tremendously. How could I just go and make her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was? I was not that much of an asshole.

Well, there was no way for me to use my direct approach in this scenario. It would just scare her away and cause her to see me as a creep. She was not like Jane or Kate. She was delicate and she had been hurt. What was more was that what I felt for her was different, stronger. She was important, and I was not going to screw it up by doing something reckless.

Deep down inside I knew I just had to resist the temptation of getting closer to her. I was also aware that I just had to let it go. I also was nearly sure that she wouldn't return my feelings. She deserved much more than a coward who lived in a shithole house and lied to his dad just to save his pride. No, she definitely deserved better than me, and she made me feel like I had to be better. Fuck, this was so complicated.

All I had to do was resist her. We had a business deal, and she was just helping, maybe gaining her freedom at the same time. I had to make things easier for her, not harder. I had to make her see that she had opportunities other than sitting at home with her parents, and I had to do it without pressuring her about my damn feelings.

But how the fuck could I resist her? She was the sweetest, most beautiful, smartest, fairest, all in all the best girl I had ever met. There was no way a sane person wouldn't like her. She was wonderful.

And she was going to be my wife.

Having romantic feelings for your soon to be wife was supposed to be an expected thing, but not in our condition.

God, it was fucking torture.

"What the hell are you doing locked in your room, listening to that crap?" Carlisle's annoying voice caused me to come out of my Bella high. I reached out and grudgingly turned off the stereo. That "crap" was calming me down, and I needed the calm very much. Suddenly a surge of anger came and all I wanted to do was to punch Carlisle in the face for causing me to be in this situation. If he wasn't such an asshole, I wouldn't be in this position.

"It's not crap, it's music," I yelled, annoyed and turned to my right side on the bed, grabbing my phone. Nothing from Bella. I couldn't help the disappointed sigh that left me. Surely, it was not normal to freak out just because she didn't answer my last three texts. She had things to do, unlike me.

"It sounds like wailing to me," Carlisle countered and I rolled my eyes. What the hell was he doing there?

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping that it was not something important and he would leave me alone. I was not in the mood to deal with his crap.

"Come downstairs. We need to talk."

I heard footsteps, indicating that he was going downstairs, and I groaned. He didn't even ask if I was busy; he just ordered like he always did. I swore I was going to deck that man some day and not feel guilty about it.

Another look at my phone made me feel edgy, and I stood up from my bed to put on a shirt. Going downstairs to talk to Carlisle wasn't the best thing to do, but it was better than sulking in my room, waiting for a text.

Carlisle was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by his admirers, happily having his lunch. Just the sight I needed to see… Everyone was carefree, except me. They were happy together as a family while I was alone in my trouble. Carlisle's words from our fight when Bella was here echoed in my head, causing me to feel the anger again. I really didn't want to see him or any of them. I just wanted to go, leave. Sometimes, it looked like it would be so easy to do exactly that. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I didn't want to give them the pleasure of enjoying what was mine. The house was mine and Mom's and I was here as a reminder. I would not give him the chance to erase me from his memory like he did with Mom.

"Good afternoon, Edward. Want some coffee?" Esme asked brightly, jumping to her feet when she saw me entering the kitchen.

"No, thanks," I replied and sat down at the far end of the table. I felt like an intruder in my own house. I felt like an intruder in the kitchen where my mom used to cook and bake muffins for me.

"So, did you get the ring?" Carlisle asked, not tearing his eyes away from the paper he was reading.

"I'm sure you already know that." My answer was clipped, and it had everything to do with the fact that I didn't want to have conversations about my fake wedding preparations among nosy eyes. Everyone was waiting for my answer. I sighed. "It's really pretty. Bella loves it," I added and saw Rosalie sending me daggers with her eyes. I couldn't help but send a cheeky smile to her despite my mood. Jealousy was an evil thing and that was why it suited her so much.

"Good, good. It would be a problem if you paid a lot of money for a ring she didn't appreciate," Carlisle stated. "That's not why I asked you to come here." He sighed, folding his newspaper and putting it on the table neatly. "Bella and you, how serious are you? When are you getting married? Did you meet her parents? It would be appropriate if we meet them as well."

His questions shocked me and I was speechless for a few seconds. When I was alone with Bella, it felt like this was all just a game to get me out of my lie and to set her free, but now that the talk of in laws and rings started, the harsh reality of what we were about to do was enough to render me speechless. That fake marriage idea was either the best or the stupidest decision of my life.

"Yeah, I met her parents," I said dumbly, and took a long breath to organize my thoughts. I didn't want him to feel there was something suspicious going on. "They don't know we are going to get married though. We're telling them tonight. I'm invited to dinner."

"Ok, then we can arrange a meeting with her parents. I can't wait to meet them." He actually meant that he couldn't wait to show off to them and bore them to death with his self obsessed talks.

"Okay," I mumbled and tried to find a reason to go to my room, but he was faster than me.

"So, did you decide on a date for the wedding? These kinds of things are important, Edward. You can't just say you're getting married and not think about this stuff. You're acting like you don't give a shit about her or the wedding."

His words angered me and I once again found myself lying profusely, getting deeper in shit just to hinder myself from freaking out on him. "Well, I think about wedding stuff, I just don't wander around the house talking about it. I care about her so much and that's why what she wants is more important than what I want," I said, not exactly lying about that part. Everything would be as she wanted even if it was a fake wedding. But the thing was we didn't talk about this. Not even once. So, I had no choice but to make up something. "Bella wants to have an autumn wedding, so I guess it'll be at the end of September." My eyes darted all around the place as I gulped. I was in such deep shit, and my ability to lie was amazing.

"Why so soon? Is she pregnant or something?" Carlisle asked, sounding strangely interested, and that peaked Emmett's interest who was just shoveling food into his mouth all through our conversation.

"Wow, Ed. Here, I was thinking you were waiting for marriage to do the nasty," he said, making his wife giggle and Carlisle's mouth twitch in amusement. The nasty? Really?

"It's none of your business," I mumbled at Emmett as he burst into a fit of laughter. "She's not pregnant, by the way." I felt the urge to protect Bella.

Carlisle started snickering at that and I had to roll my eyes. "Is that all? I have things to do," I mumbled, standing up, but he made a motion to sit down with his hand.

"No, we have a couple of more things to discuss, Edward. Where do you want to live when you get married?"

Oh, we were getting to the juicy business. Why was he asking me this anyway? I had my room, and it was perfectly clear that Bella would move in with me in my room. I was not going to move out and leave the house I had been living inside since the day I was born to a bunch of leeches.

"Why are you asking this?" I asked, warily, already knowing what was going to come.

"You should start looking for a place if you're getting married this soon."

In that moment, I just wanted to scream. I had never felt frustration this strongly before, and that feeling was making it hard to breathe or concentrate on what my father was saying. Father… The guy who had opened up his house to four strangers was asking me to find a place while the house was actually mine.

"Well, this house is my home," I mumbled, not really knowing what to say, and he was talking once again.

"I think as a newlywed you will appreciate a place of your own. Do you remember that apartment we have downtown?.You can take it. It's spacious," he said brightly as I was getting even more furious by the second. "It's your choice though. You can choose another one if you want. I'll buy whatever you choose." He gave me a big smile as Emmett let out a whistle. To them, Carlisle was being generous. To me, he was being an asshole.

"Thank you for the thought, but no need to spend money while I have a spacious room here. I'm sure that apartment needs a lot of work."

"Well, we can take it if he won't." Emmett winked, and Carlisle and Esme started laughing.

"See, Edward? Apreciate what is given to you," Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes. That huge, cold apartment was nothing to be apreciated. We lived there briefly when our current house was being reconstructed when I was in high school and Mom hated that place. It was in the city center on a crowded street, and the noises along with my parents fighting used to keep me awake all night. "I thought you'd like to live there?"

"You thought wrong," I groaned. "That apartment is old. It needs so much work. It's just I thought we could stay here until we found a place we both like." I shrugged.

"Well, take her to the apartment and ask her opinion. If she likes, we can start renovating cabinets are a little old; we have to change that, but I think it will be ready by the wedding. If she doesn't like it, you'll stay here until you find your place."

"Well, got it, you don't want us here," I said, trying not to glare at him.

"Oh, Edward, don't be a freaking drama queen. I'm giving you a house. Be grateful for once in your life."

I had a variety of colorful words to say to him, but I was too tired. There were too many eyes watching and waiting for us to get into a fight. I just had to find a different approach.

"Whatever," I said and stood up. "If Bella likes it, we'll live there." This time he didn't stop me. There was nothing he could say anyway. He made it extremely clear that he didn't want me in the house with the rest of his family.

My phone beeped and the name on the screen made me sigh in relief as I bolted out of kitchen. Finally, she answered. I knew it was so pathetic that a simple text from her could make me grin like an idiot, but I was already past that. It was already confirmed. I was in deep shit.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella! Bells, are you still sleeping? God, how can you be so calm? Your boyfriend is coming for dinner, not mine. Hello!" Leah's shrill voice caused me to wake up as I heard the sound ofmy curtains opening.

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly eleven." God, texting with Edward until the morning was taking its toll on me.

"I'm sorry. I'm up now," I sighed and sat down, feeling guilty that I left Leah and Sue alone for the preparations. I was sure they had already cleaned the house and started cooking.

"Take a shower and come downstairs. Mom is in the kitchen," Leah said, confirming my thoughts, and left my room. The second I was alone, a strange feeling came over me, and I had the sudden urge to throw up. Edward was coming to my house to officially meet my dad, to tell him we were getting married.

For the billionth time, I asked myself why I was bothering to be the fake fiance of a guy I just met, and for the billionth time, Edward's wounded expression as he argued with his father came to my mind. I would not leave him alone in this. We would help each other. And he was kind of amazing.

God, I was such a fool. I could feel it. Only dating one guy in my whole 21, almost 22, years of life was showing itself as an instant crush on Edward. He was great, handsome and perfect, but that didn't mean my love starved self should crush on him. We had a deal, and I had a very bitter experience with men. There was no way other than to hold onto my feelings. Edward was only a great friend.

A friend I wanted to kiss.

A friend I wanted to do other things with.

God! I didn't know what was happening to me. With Tyler, he was always the one who started things, like kissing and stuff. I had never felt the urge. My newest friend was making me feel the urge though. I spent last night imagining kissing him, and it drove me crazy, causing me to flush from head to toe. Imagining kissing him and doing other things with him that I had never done in my life was easy and it freaked me out. His sweet texts didn't help either. I was confused about these newfound urges. I was going insane.

"What are you doing sitting on your bed, red like a tomato?" Leah's head peeked into my room and she gave me a disbelieving glance. I was such a horrible person. While I was supposed to help them, I was sitting here, thinking about Edward and that… thing.

"Sorry, going into shower now." I threw her an apologetic look and stood up to get my towel. I needed to stay away from those crazy thoughts, and being alone wasn't helping me. I needed to be among other people and help with the cooking.

By the time I finished showering and get dressed, Sue and Leah already started cooking, and after apologizing them profusely for sleeping like a log, I grabbed a potato to peel.

"No worries, Bella." Sue brushed my apologies off. "But you may want to silence your phone when you go to bed. Charlie almost went barging into your room to get your phone last night."

She and Leah giggled as my mouth dropped open. "Shit, I forgot to text him back," I said and dropped the potato in to the water to run into my room. Their laughter echoed in the house. I didn't really care.

After answering Edward and making sure my phone was silent, I went back downstairs to continue peeling vegetables. Cooking was not my strongest point, but I tried to be as helpful as I could around Sue. She was an amazing cook.

By the time my dad came home from work, the table was set and we were waiting for Edward to arrive. Dad made a beeline to his room without even looking at me and Sue followed shortly after.

"Do you think he will be good to Edward tonight?" I asked Leah, looking after Sue's retreating form. I had a suspicion that Dad would be eerily silent and then erupt in anger when we told him the news. I just hoped that I could lie to my dad without blushing like crazy.

"We're ready," Sue cheered, dragging Dad who kept tugging at his jacket with a sullen face.

"Why do I need to wear this?" he mumbled.

Sue was wearing a burgundy dress and her hair was in a neat bun. "Ssh, Charlie, no complaints."

It was funny that I was the only one who was wearing jeans and a shirt in the room. I felt underdressed.

"You both look good," I said, tugging on my shirt as Leah let out a sigh.

"I was going to listen to Mom and not say a word, but come on! It's your boyfriend who's coming to dinner. Maybe you want to go change into something better."

When it came to dressing up and putting on make up, Leah and I weren't on the same page. She was a woman in every sense of the word, while I was just a plain girl, and the fact is most of the time I liked being a plain girl. Mascara, foundation and lip gloss just weren't for me. Thanks to Leah and Sue, I had all of that stuff and knew what to do with them, but my make up case wasn't opened if make up wasn't an absolute necessity. Today it could be considered a necessity. There was no way I was staying in jeans while they were all dressed up.

"Okay, I'm going to change really quickly," I said as I walked past my dad who was openly glaring at Sue now. I would have laughed if I wasn't freaking out inside.

Putting on a cute beige dress and a little make up, I was more than ready. Actually, I was pleased with how I looked. It was both simple and pretty. I hoped Edward would think so. I was more than sure that he would look awesome. He always looked so handsome.

My phone vibrated on the desk, causing me to jump in air and effectively cutting my daydreaming. It was Alice.

"Are you still going through with this?" she asked as soon as I answered. "Marriage is a big thing even if it's fake. You can just fake date, you know."

"Hello to you too, Alice," I sighed. "Yes, I'm still going through with this, and he's going to be here any minute. I thought you said we could count on you."

"I know. You can. It's just, the more I think about it, the more ridiculous it becomes to me. I think you're rushing in to it."

"I want to help him, Alice," I mumbled, sitting on my bed. "Apart from you, he's my only friend who is not related to me. He's a great person, and he has a horrible father. I just can't stand to see him bullied when I can do something about it."

"Bella, you barely know him," she said and I rolled my eyes. I had known Tyler so well and look where it left me. I didn't need to know extreme details about Edward's life to know that he was a good person. I knew him.

"I know him, Alice. And he knows me. He gets me. He makes me happy. I want to make him happy too. I'm going to rescue him from his father's bullying, and maybe he can teach me how to live in the meantime," I said, sighing.

"Alice, I… I love my family. I really do. But sometimes they make me feel like I can't do anything… like I'm so weak. They still can't speak about Tyler or Lauren when I'm in the same room. Sue is secretly visiting her own sister. Secretly. Dad acts like he's waiting for me to break down any moment. I need to get away. I know it's crazy, but I trust Edward. I know he will be good for me."

There was silence, and then Alice let out a sigh. "Okay, B. Whatever you want, I'm with you," Alice said, sounding sincere after my rambling and I thanked her before saying goodbye. I doubted she really understood me. She was free. She was free from the day she went to college in a different city from her parents. I felt sorry for her that she didn't have a relationship with her father, but she made it seem like it was a wonderful thing. She knew how to live. She had a life. She lived alone and had a job. She dated without having to tell her father or ask permission to go to the movies at night. She was her own person. I felt like I was not.

"Bella, what does he drive? If it's a gray Volvo, he's here!" Leah yelled at the top of her lungs, making me jump again. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt another deep breath, I left my room and walked downstairs.

A grinning Leah was greeting Edward while Sue kept ushering Dad towards Edward. I sighed at the sight before me and hoped that he wouldn't get very upset about our marriage news.

My eyes travelled from Dad to Edward and I stopped short. There was no denying that he was the most handsome guy on the earth, and now he was smiling at me. The gray blazer he was wearing looked so wonderful on him, and it was doing funny things to me along with that smile. Dad cleared his throat, glaring at Edward, and Edward shook his head, giving me a wink. In front of my dad!

"Hi, Mr. Swan, Mrs. Swan. I'm Edward. We met in the hospital when your grandson was born," Edward said smoothly as Dad mumbled something under his breath.

Sue smiled brightly as she shook Edward's hand and ushered him into the living room. Leah said she had to go and winked at me as she grinned cheekily at Edward. It was obvious that she wanted to stay for dinner, but Jacob was looking after Harry; Leah was not comfortable with it. I just had to thank her for helping out Sue and me today.

The dinner was an awkward affair. Sue kept trying to make my dad talk, but he was so stubborn. He asked a couple of questions to Edward and mumbled when he answered. I could easily see that Edward was becoming uncomfortable, and I could do nothing to ease the tension apart from smiling at him stupidly and blushing when he smiled at me in return... He was just so gorgeous. I was also aware that Dad was sending me wary looks and Sue was looking like she was about to deck my dad.

"So, Edward," Dad sighed. "How are your parents? What do they do?" His voice was stern as he looked Edward in the eye. I rolled my eyes discreetly and hoped that Edward would be still interested in me after tonight.

Interested in me? Well, interested in being my friend. That was more accurate.

"My father is a surgeon and my mother was a housewife," Edward said, and I gave him a bright, encouraging smile, earning one in return.

"Was?" Dad asked, and for the first time in my life I wanted to slap my father.

Edward's smile faded a little. "She died two years ago."

"Oh," Dad said and didn't ask anymore questions after that for which I was extremely thankful. Edward's mom was usually an unspoken topic. I knew he loved her so much and her absence still pained him, but I didn't even know how she died. I was glad that Dad wasn't asking further questions about it. I didn't want Edward to be even more uncomfortable than he already was.

Coffee which followed dinner was drunk silently and I was slowly going insane. At this rate, we would never be able to tell my dad about our marriage. So the moment Edward excused himself to the bathroom, I stood up and followed him to the hallway, ignoring the way my dad's eyes were following me.

"Hi, wifey," Edward grinned when we were alone in hallway and I giggled despite my overgrown anxiety.

"You won't have a wifey, even a fake one, if we don't tell them."

"I'm trying to find a smooth way, but it doesn't seem like he's fond of me," Edward said, smiling, and I rolled my eyes.

"He's just overprotective, that's all. I'm used to dealing with him." I really was. That was the way my father worked.

"Do you think we should just tell him?" he asked, and I hesitantly nodded, not really coming up with another way to break the news to my parents.

"Okay." Edward nodded and sighed. "You look beautiful by the way," he said softly, grabbing my hand.

The way he was looking at me caused me to want to break our gaze for a second. It felt like too much. It was so tender, so intense. But I couldn't take my eyes away from his beautiful green ones. I could not help my bursting smile and Edward's face broke into a grin too. That was exactly when Dad found us in the hallway, grinning like maniacs and holding hands.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking at us with narrowed eyes. What Edward blurted out next caused his eyes to open wide.

"We're getting married."

* * *

Hi!

I know it has been a loooong time and I'm really sorry for that. I had a really important exam in July and I spent a lot of time studying.

I want to thank to my beta for fixing this chapter. :)

Please tell me what you think about this chapter.

Have a good day!

E.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

"_We're getting married?"_

I gaped at Edward in shock as his eyes widened comically. There was complete silence in the hall other than our breathing, and Dad looked like he was solving some difficult problem in his mind, openly staring at Edward. It was like time stood still after Edward uttered these words and caused mild shock to everyone in hearing distance.

Did he really have to say that? More importantly, did he have to say it like that? I thought we had a different approach in mind when we agreed to tell my parents. Not just thoughtlessly blurt it out…

I was feeling so many things all at once. I was scared and nervous and even a little bit angry. And I was getting worried. Really worried. It had been nearly a minute since Edward blurted the news out and Dad, who was eerily silent, was getting redder with each passing second. It could not be good. I knew him long enough to know that it was not good.

I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye finding him fidgeting nervously. He caught me looking at him and gave me a half smile, turning his head to the other side. Great. I was kind of pissed at him when he first declared the news, but now seeing his nervous face was making it hard to stay mad at him. God, I couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault.

Finally, Dad took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Come again?" he asked Edward in a really calm tone which made me cringe. It was an indication that he was nowhere near being calm. My dad was one of those people who was extremely calm looking when he was raging mad, and I was praying inside that he could contain his raging mad side from making an appearance tonight. At least we can be civil right?

"Mr. Swan, I'm so sorry for the way I just-," Edward began to speak in a calm tone, not appearing the least bit nervous and obviously getting some encouragement from the state my father was in. Maybe all this wouldn't end so badly. But I was wrong.

"Cut the crap, Cullen," Dad suddenly roared and Edward immediately stopped talking, looking like he wanted to punch my dad in the face. Sadly, I knew it was a possibility. I saw angry Edward firsthand, and I knew I had to do something before it got out of hand.

"Dad, no need to yell. We should just talk. It's good news." I tried to say in a cheerful tone, and Dad's glare was on me this time.

"Yeah, we should talk after Mr. Cullen leaves. Right now."

"Dad-"

"No objections, Isabella. I don't want to talk in front of this stranger," he spat out, putting extra emphasis on word stranger and looking Edward, who looked equally pissed, in the eye.

Edward cleared his throat, taking a step towards my dad. I didn't know what he was about to do and I grabbed his bicep with my hand, causing Dad to mumble something. I could not let Edward do something stupid. He was reckless with his dad and Carlisle deserved it to some degree, but now my father was just in shock. Edward gave me a tight lipped smile and turned to my dad.

"Mr. Swan, I'm sure we can explain- "

"Explain what? How you are taking advantage of my daughter's state? How you are basically a stranger who is trying to impose himself on my daughter? We know nothing about you. Hell, we haven't even heard a word about you until recently. And now you're here telling me you're marrying my daughter. I'll be damned if I let that happen. And learn some manners !"

In that moment, I just wanted to cry. The calm state I had been trying to not to lose ever since Edward said those words was being replaced by panic and embarrassment. I could not believe that Dad could yell like that, say things like that. And Edward. He looked like Dad slapped him. He took a step back, shaking his head and pulled his arm out from my grasp, making me want to cry even more.

"What's going on here? Why are you yelling like this ,Charlie?" Sue appeared in the hallway, looking worried and somewhat appalled.

"Nothing," Dad said through gritted teeth. "Bella, show your friend the door and then we will have a talk."

"But, Dad," I whined but Edward interrupted me.

"No, Bella, I should leave you alone for tonight, but Mr. Swan, I'd like to talk to you when you have time."

Dad muttered something under his breath, rolled his eyes and turned his back as I escorted Edward to the door. I just wanted to scream at him and I wanted to shake Edward. Maybe that would knock some sense into him. I thought we were in this together, and now I couldn't help but feel betrayed a little by his easy acceptance of leaving. I couldn't believe he was going to just go and leave me here. I didn't know if I expected for him to make heroic declarations and fight for my hand in marriage, but one thing I didn't expect was to see him so sullen and crestfallen.

"Don't look at me like that," he whispered when we were at front of the door. "I know you think that I'm a fucking coward who's running away now when things get hard. It's not like that. I swear. I already screwed up so badly tonight, and I have a feeling that it could get ugly if I screw it up more by staying. I don't want to have a scream fest with your father like I usually have with mine," he said, cracking a smile and I smiled too, not being able to resist his charm even now. "I'm just giving him what he wants. For now," he continued. "I'm not leaving you alone in this though. I will fight for you, wifey," he said, grinning, causing me to laugh out loud and feeling a little ashamed that not a minute ago I was thinking that he was running away. Pressing a kiss on my cheek and making my stupid face burn, he ran towards his car and drove down the dark road.

Sighing, I closed the door and met my father's angry gaze.

"I can't believe you, Bella," he muttered as Sue made him sat on the sofa.

"Charlie, be calm, please," she said, gesturing form e to take a seat as well. I was too worked up to sit though. I couldn't believe my dad kicked Edward out.

"Why? I did nothing wrong," I said stubbornly,as my eyes filled with tears.

"You are such a smart girl. Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked calmly.

"Doing what exactly, Dad?" I was getting impatient and angry.

"You have your whole future ahead of you, and you're doing everything in your power to ruin it. I try to understand you, but it's becoming harder and harder everyday. You met Tyler, you brought him home, you told us you wanted to get married and you were just twenty one. I didn't say anything. I said okay, but this time I won't stay silent," he practically yelled, not minding Sue's pleading with him.

"Dad, it has nothing to do with Tyler," I growled, feeling frustrated.

"I think it has everything to do with Tyler," Dad stopped me. "You were so young, yet you said you wanted to get married, I said okay, and the asshole broke your heart. Now, exactly a year later, and again you're telling me you want to get married. I can't let that happen without having my say this time, Bella. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Like what?" I swallowed as a tear fell from my eye. "Guy crazy? Stupid? Pathetic?" How did he see me? What was I in his eyes?

"I wouldn't use these words, but I just have to ask you, why? You're so young. It has been a year since you graduated, but you have done nothing with your degree. Did you get it just to put it in your top drawer of your desk? And don't start with the bookstore nonsense again. You could have done so many things instead of mourning after one guy and then running after another."

I couldn't believe the things that were coming out of Dad's mouth. It hurt to think that he was thinking those things about me. It hurt to think he saw me like that. It hurt to think he had discarded my dreams, calling them nonsense.

"I… I can't believe my ears,"I said, stifling a sob. "I have looked for jobs. You know that. You're saying this just to hurt me, just to punish me because I didn't want to be a teacher like you wanted me to be. But my dreams are not nonsense or stupid. And I have found jobs. Jobs that you didn't even allow me to interview for." I knew I was yelling, but I couldn't stop.

"Really? You were going to be a waitress after four years of college? Is that where you see yourself in life?"

"I wanted to accept that job because I wanted to raise money for the bookstore. I wanted to do something for my life. And the owner of the bar was a friend of Alice's. It is a classy place. Lots of people work in temporary jobs after college." My voice shook as I said this and I plopped down on the couch, no longer having the strength to stand up.

"You're dreaming, Bella," he spat, and I raised my eyes to look at his angry face. "You need to grow up. You can't keep dreaming for the rest of your life."

I was sick and tired of hearing the same thing everytime we argued, not that we had argued much in the past. But whenever we had argued, he had managed to counter with the same things_. You are young. You don't know anything about life. You can't work there. You are not as outgoing as Alice. You need to stop dreaming and start living your life._

Suddenly, I realised that there was not a thing, not a single thing, I had done in my life without thinking of my parents first. What they would say or what they would feel was always a priority for me when I made decisions about my own life. Then, it couldn't even be called making decisions. I was a pushover who didn't have a life of her own.

Yes, I deserved the blame for some things. I had not been doing much other than sitting at home ever since I had graduated from college, but it was not because I was mourning Tyler. It was because I didn't know what to do and I was scared. All my life, I was under the wings of my father. Growing up, he did every single thing for me, and suddenly being in the grown up world with a college degree scared me to death. I sought out my father's advice and did whatever he told me to do. I turned down the jobs Alice found for me, and I even started thinking about getting a teaching license just as he had suggested I should.

Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamt of having a bookstore, living among the books and working with people who loved them as much as I did. Even working in a bookstore seemed like a good thing. I applied to a few one, not listening to my father's objections. However as my luck would have it the one that accepted me was the one that asked me to work night shifts, so my dad rejected it for me. He just simply said, "You can't do it." I loved my dad, but it was time for me to love myself more and stand on my own two feet.

"You know, I heard the same things all through my life. You're young, Bella. I know better, Bella. Trust me, Bella," I said, trying not to raise my voice. "For once, I want to trust myself. I want to make a decision by myself." I looked directly into my dad's eyes even if my voice shook a little. I wanted him to see that I was determined. I was done wasting my time with stupid things. Edward made me see it. "I want to be free."

"Go ahead and marry him then," Dad growled. " You're free from now on. Be some guy's trophy wife. Who knows, maybe He'll even open a bookstore for you. But don't come back to me crying if it goes wrong, Bella. I won't be there picking up your pieces this time."

"Charlie," Sue gasped, looking bewildered. Like me, she couldn't believe what Dad was saying.

His words stung. Really stung. I was speechless. I knew he was mad and disappointed that I wasn't making the decisions that would make him happy and I knew deep down, he had good intentions. However, the way he said those words, the way he looked at me right now was enough for me to feel stupid and worthless at the same time. He didn't even see me as someone capable of living her own life. He saw me as a joke.

"You won't need to be, Dad," I mumbled and stood up from the sofa on my shaky legs.I was feeling a little bit dizzy, and I was about to break down at any moment. I didn't want to be in the same room with him when I broke down.

I went up to my room and grabbed a cardigan and put it on. I didn't know what to do, where to go. I didn't know what to feel. All those things he said… The way he saw me… So weak, so pathetic. It hurt more than anything else. I felt worthless.

I needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand me and tell me I was worth something. I briefly considered calling Alice, but immediately discarded the idea. Deep down, I knew the only person I needed to see right now was Edward. I also knew calling him and going out with him after my conversation with Dad was going to offend Dad more, but I didn't actually care. For once, I was only thinking about myself, and it felt really good.

Edward was more than ready to come and pick me up when I called. Dad and Sue didn't say a word as I put on my shoes and Dad didn't even move when he saw Edward's car from the curtain. Walking out of the door without asking for permission or telling him where I was going felt surprisingly good.

I was an adult. I was not weak. I was going to make my own decisions even if they had the potential to go extremely wrong.

* * *

EPOV

Being careful not to make a sound, I climbed the stairs and went into my room. After everything that happened tonight, Carlisle was the last person I wanted to see. He would ask questions and cause me to freak out more than I already was. I just needed to be alone right now. I would let myself freak out properly once I was locked safely inside my room.

I was the biggest idiot on earth. That was not an exaggeration or something said in the heat of the moment. That was a fact. Fuck, that was an understatement.

All of my talk about keeping Bella happy and out of harm was apparently just talk, since I managed to do just the opposite tonight. I caused an argument with her father and she loved her father.

Blurting it out like that was not my intention.I was not that much of an asshole. I had tried so hard to find a smooth and good way that would make Mr. Swan not want to kick my ass. One moment I was lost in Bella's eyes and the next second the guy was breathing down my neck. I got a little freaked out and just blurted the first thing that was on my mind.

I couldn't blame the guy for being mad though. Anyone in his position would be angry. I had every intention of keeping calm and collected and not leave Bella with the mess I made… until the guy started yelling and shit. I couldn't cope with yelling people… without yelling back myself. I was sure that getting into a fight with Bella's father wouldn't help the situation. I knew I was being more of a jerk by leaving Bella alone. Bella's expression was proved it, but I had no choice. It was either that or the night would take a worse turn, probably upsetting Bella even more.

Maybe my father was right about me all along. I was a useless asshole who was not only drowning in his misery but causing others to suffer alongside with him. I kept telling myself over and over again that this arrangement was as good for Bella as it was for me, but how could it be good for her when it caused her father to be that upset? Unlike me, she loved her father. It was written on her face when she talked about him, when she looked at him. Probably, it would be best to end this arrangement without doing any more damage to her. She could just tell her family that she broke up with me and they would be content with that. I could even deal with Carlisle's teasing as long as Bella would be happy. Yes, I was ready to break the arrangement if it came to that. My stupid lies and pride weren't more important than Bella's happiness. We would end this thing if that was what she wanted.

Making this decision was relatively easy since it was about Bella's wellbeing, but managing the guilt and fear I felt was not. How would she see me from now on? As an asshole who ran away after effectively ruining tonight… That was what I was. Maybe I should have just stayed, but then I was nearly sure that it would go much worse. Fuck, I should have stayed with her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Carlisle's voice behind me and grudgingly turned to look at him.I didn't have the energy or the will to deal with him right now, so the best thing was to let him say what he wanted to say without making a fuss.

"Going to my room," I grumbled.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks." I felt like shit.

"I had the apartment cleaned today. Here are the keys if you want to check it out," he said, thrusting the keys in my hand.

"Why the hurry? Trying to get rid of me that quickly? We don't even know when the wedding is gonna be?" I didn't even know if there was going to be a wedding and the fact that he was rushing was making me annoyed.

"I can't deal with you right now, Edward. I need to go to the hospital. Emergency," he said and left.

"Then go to your hospital instead of sneaking up on me," I mumbled, finally reaching my room.

Shrugging out of my jacket, I put the keys in my pocket and went to bed. There was nothing I could do other than wait to hear from Bella. Just a couple of minutes later, she called and the way she sounded told me everything she didn't say. They argued. Something bad happened and I caused it… She would going to end our arrangement. What hurt the most was that she was going to see me as a nuisance who caused an unnecessary argument with her father. Surely, she would choose her father, and I would have to let her go. This hurt me more than the thought of telling Carlisle about my lies. I liked that Bella was in my life. I liked her. However, it didn't matter that I had feelings for her when I was so undeserving of her affection. I didn't deserve her, and I mostly didn't deserve to act on my feelings. I would do her more harm than good.

Deciding that should have been relaxing, but it had the opposite effect on me. It was stupid and I fought the urge to curse loudly as I walked to my car. I didn't want her to leave me even if it was a fake engagement. The thought of her saying goodbye to me hurt more than I could ever imagine.

How did I get myself into this situation? Saving my stupid pride seemed so important when I argued with Carlisle and lied about having a fiancee but now it seemed utterly stupid. Why did I even care what Carlisle think? Why was I such a pushover? What was wrong with me?

Driving to Bella's without freaking out was not easy. The second I stopped the car in front of their house, the door opened and Bella got in the car, taking me by surprise.

"I am sorry for tonight," I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Please just drive," she whispered and it was obvious that she was crying. The way she sounded caused me to feel hurt even more. I had so many things to say. I had to apologize to her properly, but for now I just obeyed her was the least I could do.

After a few minutes of driving aimlessly and listening to her cry, I couldn't take it anymore. It was driving me insane knowing I was the reason for her distress, and I could do nothing about it other than apologize. "Bella, please. What happened?"

"I… I can't believe he said those things," she said, not making any sense.

"What things?"

"All my life, I have tried to make him proud of me. It was difficult growing up, knowing that your mother chose a guy over you. I know it was hardest on him. I saw him crying after she left, and I promised myself that I would do everything to make him happy. But I haven't really done anything to make myself happy, Edward."

I was speechless. I expected her to yell at me and throw the ring to my face. Hell, it would be better than seeing her cry like this. Yet, a part of me selfishly hoped maybe she wouldn't break the arrangement. Maybe I was the one who could make her happy and she knew it.

"I'm not saying I wasn't happy," she continued. "He tried too. He tried his best to raise me and I'm grateful. He never once hurt me deliberately. He is mostly a great father. But sometimes it felt like too much, feeling him protecting me all the time and scoffing at any idea which was out of his comfort zone. It's like he has been directing my life. I just want a little space, a little freedom. I want to be able to make my own decisions without the fear of offending or hurting him. Does that make me a bad daughter?"

"Not at all," I answered was just twenty-two, and wanting a little freedom was her right.

"I don't want to go home tonight," she said suddenly, changing the topic, and looking at me with large, vulnerable eyes. Clearly she wasn't aware that I would do anything she wanted.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, giving her a small smile, and her face lit up. It was a sight to see. Even with red, swollen eyes and wet cheeks, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Maybe we can sleep in your car," she giggled, turning to look at the backseat and I had to supress a groan. She didn't have any idea about the fantasies I had about that backseat and her in it. It was better she didn't know. She would freak out.

Suddenly, I remembered the keys in my pocket and felt grateful that for once my father did something good, even without intending to do so. "I have the keys to our new apartment, wifey," I joked and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You bought an apartment? Isn't that too much? I guess it isn't too much if it's for you, but it's obviously too much if it's just for appearance sake." She talked fast, her eyes huge.

"Relax, I didn't buy it," I said, laughing at her panicked expression and loving the way she blushed. "My father gave it to me as a wedding present. It's a crappy apartment, but it works for tonight."

"Okay."

"You call this apartment crappy?" Bella asked in disbelief as we walked into the apartment ten minutes later. "It's great."

"Well, whatever," I mumbled, already feeling a bit uncomfortable with myself in this apartment. Too many memories and none of them were good.

"Did you ever live here?" she asked, looking around in wonder as I fought to urge to bolt out of the door.

"For a couple of months when our current house was getting redecorated or something. I don't like this apartment, really. It's old and there's so much noise," I said, gesturing to the windows and she walked towards them.

"Wow," she breathed. "The view is amazing, but I understand what you mean about the noise," she said, turning back to me and smiling. "I think this apartment is pretty and classic."

I shook my head. She had no idea the "classic" arguments that took place in the living room she was standing in, and I didn't want to tell her and upset her more than I already did tonight. I had to talk to her before I let myself get distracted by her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I began and she frowned, sitting down on the burgundy arm chair near the window I saw my mother sit in many, many times before. The image of seeing Bella perched on top of it was bittersweet, and I gave her a shaky smile. "I didn't mean to cause an argument between you and your father, and I certainly didn't mean to leave you alone. I should have just fucking stayed."

Her eyes widened as I said the last sentence and she blushed a little. "Nothing is your fault. You didn't know how he would react."

"Still, I could have kept my mouth shut," I spat, sitting down too and avoiding her gaze.

"Maybe," she said as I looked at her. "I want to be honest with you. I was a little bit shocked and angry at first, but I know it's not your fault. I know you didn't say it to cause an argument. It was an accident."

"I don't know why the hell I said that. I just blurted it out without thinking. I understand if you want to end this thing," I gestured between us, ignoring the way my stupid heart tightened. "I can even apologize to your family if you like." It would tear me up if that was what she wanted, but I would do it for her.

"No," she said, her eyes huge and her voice determined. "We're not apologizing to anyone and we're continuing to do whatever we're doing."

"Bella-" I tried to object, but she cut me.

"No, don't. Yes, we had an argument, but you're not the reason. The reason is that he sees me as this weak girl who can do nothing with her life. He basically told me so. He believes I can do nothing without his assistance, and I'm going to prove him wrong. I will do what I want from now on."

"You can do that without marrying me." My voice was weak, and I was afraid of her answer.

"Maybe," she said, looking at me, smiling. "But it will be much more fun to do it with you. You're the one who started all of this anyway. No turning back now."

I let out a laugh and she giggled, looking content with herself. "And, I'm hungry. I was too nervous to eat. Can we go out and eat? Then I want to go to this bar Alice was talking about," she said, jumping to her feet.

"Okay, lead the way," I told her, grinning like an idiot, and what she said next caused me to grin even bigger.

"See, everything is much more fun when we're together."

* * *

Hi, everyone!

First, I want to say I'm terribly sorry for taking sooooo loooooong to update. I had some personal problems, and I wasn't inspired to write for a long time. Now that I feel better, I'm going to finish this story. **I promise.** I'm even writing the ninth chapter and I will update really, really soon:)

Second, I want to thank to my beta** adt216** for fixing this chapter.

Third, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope you continue reading:)

I have another story called Just a Little Game. It has only one chapter and five reviews:) I will be extremely happy if you check it out too. I'm still trying to decide whether I should continue it.

Okay, I talked to much, but I missed talking here.

Anyway, Happy New Years and take care!

E.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

EPOV

"So, then I told Alice it was the stupidest thing ever, but she went on and did it anyway. She never listens to me…" Bella mumbled between taking bites of her cheesecake and slurping her drink. She wiped her mouth and continued talking, missing the smirk on my face. She hadn't stopped talking since we sat in the booth of the diner and listening to her talk about random things was more interesting to me than I could have ever imagined. I knew she was upset even if she was acting nonchalant about it. Seeing her acting lighthearted put me ease though, I was not going to lie.

Taking a huge bite from her cheesecake, she finally looked at me and frowned. I was sure I looked like a creep, staring at her while she ate, but she managed to make random things look cute, like eating. She was even cute chewing and I was pretty sure I was going insane.

"What?" she asked, and I shrugged, smiling.

"Nothing. You're cute," I said, knowing that she would get shy and she proved me right, by blushing lightly. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, seeing me stuffing my face must be so cute." She rolled her eyes. She had no idea.

"So cute," I repeated, and she gave me a bright smile before turning back to her cheesecake eagerly, not minding my laughter.

After we were done, I drove us to the bar Alice told Bella about,while Bella chattered endlessly on the way. She was laughing and teasing me, but it was not hard to see she was trying to hide her sadness. It was written all over her face as she told me a story about her childhood. Arguing with her father was too much for her, and I knew it was a matter of time before she broke down.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I parked the car in front of the stone building.

"Yeah, I am. I'm kind of excited though," she said and rolled her eyes. "God, it's so sad. I'm twenty-one, and I can count the times I went out at night on one hand," she sighed.

"You're not missing much, believe me." I used to go out a lot before my mother passed away, but it lost its appeal along with so many things after she was gone. I went to concerts from time to time, but I didn't go to bars or clubs anymore just to sit aimlessly and have drinks.

"Maybe we'll bump into Alice," she said hopefully as I helped her out of the car.

Inside was small, dimly lit and not very crowded, and soft music was coming from the speakers. The place seemed more like a cafe than a bar, like one of those places where only the artists hang out. It was sophisticated. I liked the place.

"It looks nice," Bella said, clinging to my arm and looking around, obviously for Alice. She was nowhere in sight.

"We can call and invite her if you want to," I offered and her face lit up with my suggestion. Alice was surprised, but eager to come, and Bella was giddy.

"Don't tell Alice about tonight," Bella said as we sat down to a cozy table. "She will make a big deal of it, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. But I can see it is bothering you," I said, feeling like an idiot for not knowing what to say to make her feel better. "I wish I could make you feel better."

"You are making me feel better,Edward, by not talking about it or making it a big deal," she said softly and took a big sip. "And I plan to drink tonight, just so you know. Don't try to stop me," she said seriously, and I had to laugh at how innocent she looked with her eager eyes.

"I won't stop you unless you drink yourself into a coma, wifey," I said, and she seemed pleased with that.

Before long Alice was with us, and they were giggling over some pinkish cocktails as I sipped my whiskey.

"You know how we met?" Alice giggled, gesturing between Bella and herself.

"No," Bella moaned in protest. "Don't tell him. Don't!" she shrieked and nearly knocked her glass on the table in her haste to stop Alice.

"You know, I kind of want to hear it," I admitted and Alice smiled devilishly, bouncing in her seat.

"It was epic," she said, grinning and swatting Bella's hands from her face.

"You're awful," Bella whined, but Alice was determined and I really wanted to hear the story.

"I was sitting with a group of my friends in the cafeteria on campus," she began and giggled to herself, completely ignoring the glare Bella was giving her. "It was winter. I was a freshman. I saw Bella walking into the cafeteria wearing those awful, horrendous high heeled boots-"

"I was supposed to do a presentation that day and dressing formal was required!" Bella shrieked again, and I felt sorry for her. It was obvious that something embarrassing would come out of this story. Kissing her temple, I hugged Bella's shoulders to me as she muttered under her breath.

"Whatever," Alice silenced Bella and continued. "The floor was wet and she tripped as she was walking by our table. She flew into me. Literally, she just fell on my lap," Alice said between her giggles. I tried really hard, but the image I created in my mind was too funny. I couldn't help myself.

"Thank you, Edward!" Bella spat, trying to get away from me. One look at her beet red face caused me to immediately stop laughing. She gave me a hard stare, making me feel guilty for laughing. It was ridiculous how much power she had over me. No,I was ridiculous for feeling like this, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to me.

"It was so embarrassing," she groaned and my mouth twitched again despite myself. "It was like I was attacking her. One of the most horrifying moments of my life."

I quietly chuckled, and she looked at me, raising an eyebrow. Trying to compose myself again, I cleared my throat and looked at her eyes. She looked embarrassed even now, and I could only imagine how mortified she was that day. As funny as it was, I was not going to laugh anymore and upset her.

"Bella, I swear, I'm not laughing at you. Look," I said as smoothly as possible and gave her my best stern impression until she started giggling.

"Yeah, you're not," Alice said sarcastically. Bella turned to glare her. They kept looking at each other. It was like a staring contest, and it was fucking scary until they both started laughing.

"I'm clumsy. There's nothing I can do about it," Bella said shyly, and I just wanted to kiss her. She was doing strange things to me.

"Understatement of the year," Alice chirped, and they were back to bickering and laughing with each other.

By the time it was time to leave, it was nearly one in the morning and Bella was drunk. Like really, really drunk. I tried to warn her throughout the night, but shewouldn't have any of it. She reminded me of my promise to her, so I had to shut my mouth. It didn't keep me from worrying and cringing whenever she ordered a new cocktail, claiming that they tasted super awesome. There was the fact that the more she drank, the more outspoken and handsy she got. First, it was funny hearing her say things she normally wouldn't say, but it got harder. Her hands were constantly on me and I was a man who was attracted to her. It didn't help in the least. I was screwed. Alice seemed amused by her antics and just sat down and watched her, doing nothing, frustrating me even more. So it was a real relief for me when Alice called it a night, saying that she had to get up early.

"You don't have to give me a lift. Your hands are full," Alice said, gesturing to Bella who was hugging my waist tightly and swaying from side to side.

"Get in the car, Alice," I said, sighing and entangling Bella's arms from my waist. "Come on, it's time to go home," I muttered and she gave me a sloppy smile. I helped her into the back seat next to Alice and started the car.

"We are going to your apartment?" Bella asked in a somewhat awed voice and I nodded. "Alice, he has a huge apartment," she yelled to her friend, crushing her with a hug and Alice patted her back, laughing.

"That's great. You're gonna live in that apartment?" Alice asked Bella, obviously enjoying her drunk state more than I was.

"Yeah," Bella breathed as she leaned over towards me and smashed her cheek against mine, making me curse. Alice let out a loud laugh. "We are getting married," she shrieked over Alice's laughter.

"Yes, but you should sit down," I said as Alice helped her back into her seat.

"Okay," she yelled once again and sat down.

"Walk me to my door?" Alice asked once I parked outside of her apartment. I had a vague guess about why she asked me that. I was in no mood, but I humoured her without complaining.

"I'm not going to threaten you and say I will be after your balls if you hurt her because I hate cliches and I'm not interested in your balls in anyway," Alice said once we were outside the door of her building. "I think what you guys are doing is stupid, but I can't tell her not to do it. She wants to go along with this marriage," she said and breathed, looking torn. "Just look, she has a soft spot for you. She likes you. She's happy around you. And I know you like her. It's written all over your face. So, don't be an asshole." She patted my chest and went into her building, not giving me a chance to respond.

The sight made me laugh out loud when I turned towards my car. Bella's forehead and nose were pressed against the window of the car and she was watching me with wide curious eyes.

"What did she say?" she slurred when I started the car again.

"Nothing, wifey. She just said goodnight." I was surprised when she left it at that and didn't speak for the rest of the way.

I had to carry her to the apartment since she was taking forever to climb the stairs in her state. Inside the apartment, I put her on the couch and went in search of some water. Filling a large glass with tap water, I turned to the living room and found her sitting on the couch and giggling to herself. She was a sight to see with her flushed cheeks and crazy hair. She looked breathtaking. She saw me and patted the spot next to her.

And then she kissed me. Out of the blue. Her lips were on mine before my ass touched the couch, shocking me. The glass fell from my hands in my sheer shock, water spilling all over my crotch. I didn't mind though. I couldn't. She was the only thing on my mind in that second. Her soft and moist lips made my body tingle all over and when her hands went to my shoulders and then my neck, I was captivated. And hyper aware of her. Just one fucking kiss, and my heart was nearly in my throat. My body was burning. Some part of me knew it was wrong for me to kiss her back in her situation, but it was fucking hard to resist. So, I kissed her back, trying to take it slow to savour it. She made a contented sound and made a move to climb on my lap, causing me to come to my senses. I wasn't a goddamn gentleman. It was amazing to kiss her, but I couldn't do this. It was all alcohol, not her. She was not the one kissing me. She was drunk. I grudgingly broke our kiss and took her flushed face in my hands. She gave me a beautiful smile, not aware of the turmoil she was causing inside me.

"Do you like Alice?" she asked, shocking the hell out of me for the second time tonight. God only knew why the hell she was asking me this after kissing me.

"What?"

"She is hot," she whispered, looking down. "You would want to be with someone like her," she said, looking back at me and her eyes filled with tears. I was lost.

"You're drunk and you're talking nonsense, wifey," I said, not knowing how to act or what made her ask a question like that. I didn't give her a reason to think like that. "And I wouldn't want someone like her," I added, just in case. As pretty as Alice was, she was nothing when compared to Bella. At least in my eyes.

"Really?" Her voice was small as she looked at me with red eyes and the sight of her made my eyes water too for some reason. What the hell were we doing? It would be just epic if both of us start crying after this crazy night. God, I was a fool for her.

"I don't like her like that," I said louder, humouring her.

She nodded at me and climbed into my lap without warning. Wrapping her arms to my neck, she sighed, her breath tickling me, and I hugged her to my chest. "Good. I'm glad. Because you're going to be my husband and I like kissing you," she mumbled and started kissing my neck, tormenting me again.

"Water," I managed to say as she bit my neck. "You should drink water." Standing up with her, I headed towards the kitchen and filled a glass with tap water. I handed her the glass and made her sit on a stool.

"Did you pee on yourself?" she asked seriously as she sipped her water, and I groaned. Perfect.

After I forced her to drink two glasses of water, Bella was snoring lightly on the couch as I sat down on the floor still in my wet pants. I felt drained, tired but not physically. It was a long and confusing day. I already knew I had feelings for her. It was a done deal. What was confusing was I was pretty sure she had some feelings for me after tonight. Where would these feelings take us? I was already afraid of fucking this up and hurting her, and after tonight I was more afraid. It would hurt more if it ended badly now that there was a possibility of her liking me.

There was also hope inside me. I couldn't contain it. Maybe it was stupid of me to be so pessimistic about everything. Maybe it would work out in the end. Maybe.

* * *

BPOV

I just wanted to have fun, one night of fun. I had, but waking up with the worst headache of the century was making me regret it so much. The pain in my head was unbearable, even my eyes were aching. Sitting up on the couch took effort, and when I managed to sit, I just wanted to sleep again. My whole body was aching, and I wanted to cry.

It seemed like a wonderful idea last night, drinking to forget. I kept listening to Alice and Leah's drunk escapades all the time. They made it sound as if it was a magical cure to make you forget all the bad things and just have fun. It may have helped me to have fun and forget the argument with my dad for a little bit, but now I had to bear the weight of the argument along with the physical pain. Drinking was not my thing.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my father could be so cruel to me. He was always so pure, so good in my eyes. I thought he tried to protect me and that was the reason for everything he did, but I never thought he could see me as this silly, incapable girl. Maybe my weak state made him see me like that, but he was the one who never let me get strong on my own. Finding out what he really thought about me hurt so badly, but it also gave me the will to become strong and independant.

Finding a bathroom, I washed my face and tried to clean my teeth as best as I could. My breath smelled horrible. There were dark circles under my bloodshot eyes. My face was paler than usual and my hair looked disgusting. I was never ever going to drink that much again. Ever.

I found Edward in the kitchen, sipping coffee and looking normal and healthy, and I wanted to kick myself for drinking that much. I could have looked like him. I wanted to look like him. No, nobody could look like him. God, I just wanted the headache to go away.

"There is a bottle of whiskey in the fridge if you want some," he said, startling me out of my daydream, and I winced even at the mention of a drink.

"Funny," I mumbled as I walked to him. "I don't feel good." I sat down next to him and he chuckled, giving me a bottle of painkillers.

"I tried to stop you, but you didn't listen. Now take this and try to eat something. You will be okay," he said, patting my hand and giving me an awkward smile.

"Thank you," I muttered, took two painkillers and gratefully accepted the pastries and coffee.

We ate in silence and it was not a comfortable one either. I felt like he wanted to say something to me, but didn't have the courage. I had enough of that when I caught him discreetly looking at me for the millionth time.

"What?" I asked, sounding a little defensive. I knew I looked horrible. Was that the reason he was looking at me like that?

"Nothing, just nothing," he said a little too quickly, and his hand went to his lips. "Just-"

"Just what?" I was getting impatient.

"Do you remember last night?" he asked cautiously. "At all?"

"Yeah, I do. It's not like I went crazy," I started to say, but Edward's expression made me stop. He looked at me with wide, amused eyes, and I knew I had actually went crazy.

I wanted to groan as I remembered myself leaping on Edward and Alice, talking about stupid stuff, singing loudly and clinging to Edward. But the thing that almost caused me to stop breathing was none of those things.

"Edward," I gasped, having trouble looking at his face. "Please tell me I didn't kiss you last night," I mumbled, closing my eyes and praying to God that I hadn't actually done it.

"You didn't kiss me last night." His answer was rushed and made me sure that I most certainly kissed him.

"Really?" I asked, looking at his face and his eyes told met he truth. "I kissed you," I gasped in horror, clutching my mouth. No wonder he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Look, Bella, don't freak out on me, okay. You were drunk. It happens," Edward said, shrugging and giving me a half smile.

God, I was such an idiot. I didn't even know why the hell I did all of those things. Even as I remembered them now, it was like somebody else did those things and I just watched. At the same time I knew it was me. It was weird. I wondered about kissing Edward more than I should, but never in my life would I have done it. Apparently, I was courageous enough to do it when I was drunk.

Suddenly an image of me biting Edward's neck and sitting on his lap came into my mind, and I didn't even question it with Edward this time. I was so ashamed of drunk me. I was sure I freaked him out yesterday, throwing myself at him like that.

"I molested you," I whispered, feeling my face heat and Edward started laughing.

"I hardly call it molesting, wifey. Calm down. It was just one tiny, innocent kiss. Apparently, drunk you has a thing for me," he said, making me blush even more. I definitely threw myself at him. My stomach dropped in horror and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry for throwing myself at you like that," I managed to say, trying not to cry. Edward let out a bark of laughter as I dropped my head on the kitchen counter.

"It was not that bad, come on," he said, chuckling. "A friend of mine tried to pee on me when he was drunk. It was way worse," he said as I giggled despite the state I was in.

"I'm sorry. It must have been awkward for you," I apologised, looking at him and he shrugged, smiling. "And thank you for not teasing me about it," I added, and his smile turned wicked.

"Who said I am not going to tease you?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not cruel enough to tease me when I have this horrible headache." I pouted, hoping that he would drop it.

"I'm shutting up for now, but drunk you was trying to tell you something, wifey," he countered back as I hit his head, relieved that he was not acting awkward around me and slowly starting to act like the Edward I met and liked. My chest filled with warmth, looking at his flushed, laughing face. I wanted to kiss him once more, sober, and I wanted to actually remember how it felt.

"Since you remember last night, I want to ask you something," he said, and I cringed, expecting the worst.

"Okay," I muttered, bracing myself.

"You asked me something about Alice. You told me I would want a girl like her. What made you think like that? I just wondered if I did something to make you think that?" He seemed genuinely curious and I just wanted to bang my head on the counter and die. I would never ever drink again. I would make a vow and never touch a drink in my entire life. It was the wisest thing to do considering how much mess I managed to make in just one night.

Having a best friend like Alice could be ego crushing for a girl like me sometimes. She was just the opposite of me in every way and I was sure there was not a single guy who wouldn't choose her if he had to choose between the two of us. However, her outgoing nature or beauty never bothered me until last night. I knew now it was ridiculous of me to feel like that. I was being really selfish, but I didn't like when she laughed so much at something Edward said or when she asked him questions about his college life. Something in me snapped and I felt really depressed. I found the solution in clinging to Edward and trying to get all his attention, without really realising how ridiculous I was being, and that was before I became that much drunk, so I couldn't even blame the alcohol. However, I didn't actually remember asking or saying that stuff to Edward. Saying that I was mortified would be an understatement.

"I don't remember," I said, but Edward just kept looking at me. "I really don't remember saying that," I sighed, and Edward finally dropped it. "You didn't do anything to make me think like that. I think I was just being stupid," I clarified just in case, feeling ashamed of myself for making him think like that.

"I'm glad," he said, grabbing my hand. "It was stupid," he whispered, playing with my fingers and giving me an amazing smile as my heart thundered in my chest.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in silence, my mind going a mile a minute. He seemed not bothered at all with the kiss, but I was freaking out inside. I kissed him. Me, Bella Swan kissed Edward, bit his neck. Mortification aside, it was actually kind of exciting, and I couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on my face. I would not feel guilty about something Edward didn't seem bothered with. I already had so much to think about.

After eating I spotted my cardigan on the couch and took my cell phone from my pocket, dreading what I would see. There were ten missed calls, all of them from my dad. I actually didn't want to talk to him. I was still feeling disappointed and angry. However, there was a part of me that couldn't stand the thought of worrying my family.

"My dad called ten times," I said to Edward as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Are you going to call him back?"

"I don't know. I'm upset, but I don't want them to worry about me. I don't want anyone to worry about me. I want to be the only one who worries about me. Does that make sense?"

"It does," he sighed, grabbing my hand and tugging me to his lap. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a cheeky smile. "What? You were not complaining last night."

"Edward," I groaned as he cuddled me to his chest, causing my stomach to do a funny flip. Despite my weak protest, it was strangely soothing being this close to him, feeling his warmth and his breathing.

"It does make sense," he continued. "But, you can't stop people the people who care about you from worrying. Your father, Sue, me. We will always worry when you are upset or stressed or sick or-"

"Okay, I get it," I cut him off, laughing and feeling warm all over.

There was a silence as I tried to think about what to do about my father, but all I could do was think about the man who kept playing with my hair. There was a feeling I couldn't describe or supress. Every single time he smiled at me something in me erupted, and I felt warm all over, forgetting everything, my family, our arrangement, Edward's father. It was just him and I in this moment, and it was beautiful.

"I care about you, too," I declared, feeling suddenly bold, and he gave me one of those erupting, warming smiles, making me hope that something good would come out of this. Whatever it was.

* * *

Hi!

Yes, another chapter:) I promised you, and I'll try to do my best to update regularly. I hope you still continue to read.

I want to thank my beta** adt216** for fixing this chapter. I can't thank her enough!

Also, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. You guys made me smile:)

Okay, that's all.

Have a nice day!

E.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I watched the road as we passed tall buildings and crowded streets. I had doubts about going, but it was too late now. We were already on the road, and we would be there before long.

"Hey," I heard Edward say. I put my shaking hands on my knees and turned to look at him. He looked awfully calm, and this made me feel more nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked, giving me a worried look when I stayed silent.

"I don't know," I mumbled, turning to look out again. I didn't want him to see the anxiety in my eyes. I felt ashamed that I was being weak. There was no reason for me to feel this way. I should be calm. I couldn't turn back to Edward's apartment and hide there. I had to do this. I was about to do this. We were in Edward's car and we were going to my house. To talk to my dad. God, it would be a miracle if I didn't break down in tears today.

"Believe me, it's going to be just fine. We're going to talk to him together, and he'll understand. Just calm down."

I really wanted to believe Edward and just calm down, but it was not that easy. I had had no intention of talking to my father this morning and I had been more than happy to stay out of sight in Edward's apartment. I didn't know why, maybe to make my dad miss me or regret saying those things to me. Maybe, I wanted to make him grovel. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help feeling like this.

I was not ready for another argument. All I wanted to do was to call him and tell him I was doing okay. I didn't want to drag it out or make a big deal of it. I was pissed, confused and sad. I just wanted to think about everything and decide on everything myself.

However, it was Sue who answered the phone when I called, and she didn't even attempt to listen to me. She begged me to come and talk to them, and I couldn't say no. Sometimes, I hated myself for being such a pushover. It felt like it was me who should allow a little freedom to myself before expecting it from others. Maybe I shouldn't be such a people pleaser.

"Easier said than done," I mumbled, not looking at him. He snickered, and I turned to look at him, grinning despite the state I was in.

"Do you want something to drink? There's a pub right there. We can pull over," he said, pointing to a building and laughing.

"Edward," I wailed and for a second I was horrified at how girly and flirty I sounded.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Alcohol seemed to work its magic last night, making you all kinds of bold and tough. I'm just making a suggestion," he teased, reminding me of last night and making me blush. I had a feeling he would never stop teasing me about last night, and I had to admit I kind of enjoyed his teasing.

"Keep your suggestions to yourself," I countered as he shook with silent laughter.

"Hey, I'm driving," he yelled in mock anger when I slapped his head, and I shrugged innocently.

"You had it coming."

The rest of the drive was spent with our bickering and teasing each other. He had a way of taking my mind off of the heavy stuff, and I appreciated him more in this moment than any other time. I was lucky that I met someone like him. I could only hope that he felt lucky that he met me too.

"Okay, we're here."

It was kind of shocking and pathetic that he managed to distract me enough to not notice the neighbourhood; however, it was not the time to consider my evergrowing infatuation because we were right in front of my house. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm down and saw Edward's worried look.

"Thank you," I said as I put my hand on his cheek. I briefly entertained the thought of kissing him again and immediately felt frustrated. I could not believe I kissed him last night and I could not believe I wanted to do it again now. "I know you think you are the reason that I argued with my father, but it's not true. I told him what I have needed to tell him for a really long time. You're actually a great person. I'm really lucky that I met you," I confessed and kissed his cheek before I lost my courage.

Edward mumbled a thank you and I had to laugh at how cute he looked when he was shy for once. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. There was a possibility that we were making the biggest mistakes of our lives by going along with this marriage, but moments like this made me want to do it in spite of everything. There was no way I could deny him, deny this. It would mean denying myself.

"Time to face the music," I sighed, noticing the dark haired figure peeking at us from the door. Sue must have told Leah about last night. I could only hope that today wouldn't turn out to be as dramatic as yesterday.

Leah opened the front door, not bothering to hide that she was watching us as Edward and I got out of the car.

"Finally," she said, rolling her eyes and then she smiled brightly. "Congrats, you two," she continued. At least she was cheerful about my marriage. Marriage. I couldn't hide my giddiness. I was way too eager for a fake wedding.

"Thank you," I replied, grinning as Edward pulled me to him, thanking to Leah.

"How's Dad doing?" I asked, dreading the answer as we stepped into the house. Somehow, being there felt different, like I was not supposed to be here anymore. It was a different, weird feeling.

"Coping." Leah giggled. "He's stubborn like you, and it took Mom, me and Jacob to calm him down enough to see reason. I think he's okay now."

To see reason. Perfect. To him, I was the most unreasonable person on earth, and it took nearly my whole family to make him understand where I was coming from. In his mind I was just a silly girl. I was sure this talk would turn out to be a really bad idea.

"Leah, are they here?" Sue asked and Edward grabbed my hand, giving me an assuring nod. It was amazing and kind of scary that he could calm me down with just a smile or a nod, but I already was past the point of freaking about it. I only wanted to take whatever he gave. His presence was good for me and I was not above using it to my benefit. I smiled at him and tried to ignore the way Leah was looking at us. She looked so excited. She must have thought I would never find a man.

"They're here," Leah yelled, ushering us to the living room.

The sight in front of me made me want to bolt out of the room, but Edward had a strong grip on my hand. He looked determined, and it gave me strength to see it on his face. The way he looked into my eyes reminded me that I was not here to feel guilty or to be a pushover.I had to have that same determination to move on with my life. First step was to save both Edward and me from the clutches of our families. Maybe I sounded cruel by saying clutches. Not that I didn't love my family.I loved them. I just wanted to take my matters into my own hands, and having to lie to do it ceased to bother me. I was that desperate for freedom.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at my dad's face only to see him staring at Edward rudely. I huffed loudly and rather childishly, and this got Dad's attention.

"Edward, Bella. Welcome. Sit down, please," Sue said, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Would you like to drink anything?"

"No, thank you," Edward replied politely, as I shook my head. I was too nervous to drink or even speak. There was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Edward started talking.

"Sir, I didn't mean to offend you or-" Edward said, but Dad cut him off, reminding me awfully of last night. I just wanted to scream at him to let Edward talk. The way he kept stopping Edward was starting to get on my nerves.

"I overreacted," Dad mumbled, much to my surprise. I turned to look at Sue in utter surprise and she gave me a big encouraging smile.

"Yeah, you kind of did," I said, not looking at Dad.

"Bella, look at me," he sighed, and I raised my eyes to his face. "You're so precious to me. You must understand how I felt last night, how I'm feeling right now."

"You talked to me like I was incapable of doing anything," I accused, trying to stay calm, but I was already about to cry. I hated that it was so easy for me to cry. It screamed my weakness to everyone. There was also the fact that I felt very out of place in my own home. Dad and I were so close, and now talking to him like that felt very, very strange.

"I'm sorry. I was just being protective of you. I thought I was doing you good. I still think I did you good," he said, looking sheepish. Of course, he still thought I was a miserable girl who did nothing but whine.

"But, I've never thought of you as incapable," he continued, his gaze softening. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like that." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "After Renee left, I was lost. I had no idea what to do, how to raise you. I may have been overprotective. I may have come as pushy, but I tried to do the best for you. I had the best intentions." His voice cracked at the end, and I couldn't stand to see him like that.

"I know you did," I said, not being able to hold onto my anger and moved to sit down beside him.

We had to find a way that would please both of us. There was no way I could leave him behind. Yes, there was some stuff that I wished hadn't happened, but I couldn't look past the good things. He was my father. He was the man who was always there for me unlike my mother. We both needed to understand each other.

"Dad, I love you," I mumbled into his neck as he sniffed.

"I love you, too," he said, patting my back.

My eyes found Edward and I gave him a watery smile. I didn't want him to think I was being weak, and I was relieved when he gave me a big smile. I found myself blushing yet again, my smile getting bigger. I swear his smiles had super powers. They were designed to make me speechless and frustrated.

"Cullen," Dad mumbled, and my high from Edward's smile vanished. Yeah, he apologised to me, but there was still this marriage topic. "I want to apologize for the way I reacted," Dad said, surprising me even more. I smiled broadly, probably looking like a lunatic, and Leah and Sue giggled at me.

"I'm sorry too. For blurting the news out like that. I was distracted," Edward said with a nervous laugh. Dad gave him a curt nod. This was more than I had hoped, and I was about to burst into giggles.

"And, Bella, you can get married if you want to," Dad grumbled, looking at me. He was trying to smile, but it looked a lot like a grimace. I didn't care though. "I won't say a word, and I will be always there for you."

I could already feel the anticipation of a new life. A new life with Edward. I was so excited, nervous, anxious, giddy, happy… I didn't know what to do with myself. Edward was grinning and I giggled loudly.

"Thank you, Dad," I said, trying to contain my smile as my dad grimaced with distaste. Well, he would get used to this.

"Well, don't make me regret this," he grunted at Edward and Edward nodded furiously, still grinning.

I could already feel that it was more than an arrangement for me. I could admit to myself that I liked him. This feeling was both scary and exciting, and it was like it came out of nowhere. I had no intentions of liking him like this. I didn't want to. It just happened. One glance at him, and I could feel it inside me. That warm, yet anxious feeling. The thrill. The fear. I was scared shitless. I was already getting ahead of myself, but I couldn't help to think that it would destroy me if Edward did what Tyler did to me. Even the thought of it was painful.

"I just want to be sure of something," Dad said, coughing and I was glad for the distraction. Sue shot him a glance, and Dad gave her a glare.

"Charlie," Sue warned.

"What?" Dad whined. "I just want to be sure she doesn't feel obligated to do this if there's some other reason they're not telling us."

I had no idea what he was talking about and that was why I was shocked when he spoke. "Bella, are you pregnant?"

"What?" I gasped. Pregnant? I had the biggest urge to laugh. If only my dad knew how far away I was from being pregnant. It was so ridiculous to even entertain the thought of me being pregnant. My eyes caught Edward's face, and it made me even more worked up. He looked annoyed. Really annoyed.

"I'm just asking," he said, trying to sound calm, but failing.

"No, Dad. I'm not," I said sweetly as he let out a relieved sigh. I couldn't contain myself any longer and burst into laughter.

"Okay, then," Dad said, not minding the way I laughed. "I guess we need to meet your family, Cullen."

Well, that sobered me up. I looked at my dad, and I was relieved to see he wasn't glaring. I was really glad that Dad was being civil to Edward. Apart from the glares and cold glances at Edward, he barely said anything bad to him. Him staying silent was better than him kicking Edward out. That was definitely an improvement.

"Of course, sir," Edward replied, also standing up. "I'd like to invite you and your family to dinner to my house tomorrow."

"Okay," Dad simply said and went to kitchen, leaving me gaping after him. Was that all? Okay?

"He said okay," I whisper-yelled at Edward, and started to jump up and down. I didn't care that I was being stupid. I was just happy and incredibly relieved.

"We're really going to do this, wifey," Edward whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. We were really going to do this.

"That went well," Leah sang, leaping on me and hugging me tightly. "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Leah. I'm really happy, too," I replied.

I really meant it.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was nervous. So fucking nervous. I had already told Carlisle to act polite and I had nearly begged him to behave. For a second, I thought about talking to Emmett too, but I immediately discarded the idea. He would find it funny that I was freaking out and it would only encourage him. But, hell, there were so many things that could go wrong tonight, and I was freaking out. Bella and her family were coming to dinner tonight.

There was also the fact that I was annoyed by my father's over exuberant behaviour. He seemed fucking excited, and I couldn't stand to watch him running around, trying to create an impeccable environment to meet Bella's parents. His words, not mine. He was just joyful that he had a reason to show off.

He was exactly the reason why I was still in my room, sitting on my bed wearing sweatpants. He made me more nervous. He seemed so excited about the night that I started to believe he had an ulterior motive. Well, the guy had the ability to reduce me to tears of frustration with just a few words. He could turn the night into a disaster with a simple sentence. I didn't even want to start to think about Emmett and his wife. I could only hope that I wouldn't lose it and punch my own dad or Emmett in front of Mr. Swan.

"Edward, Mom is going to call the catering firm. Anything special your guests might like?" I was surprised to see Jasper standing in my doorway.

"Not really," I answered absent mindedly and he nodded. Just as he was about to leave, I remembered the way Bella enjoyed her cheesecake last night. And the way I enjoyed watching her. "Wait, chocolate cheesecake," I nearly yelled to stop Jasper from going.

"Okay," he said, chuckling, and I gave him a stern look.

"Is something funny?" I asked in a cold voice. I hated that even today these people were making me uncomfortable. I was about to open my mouth again when he started to talk.

"Chill out," he replied, smiling. "You look excited. It's just nice to see you like this." He seemed somewhat sincere, and I didn't know what to say for a few seconds. I couldn't just tell him to fuck off after that. Jasper was not like Emmett. I didn't want to choke him or punch him, but that didn't mean we were buddies. We hardly talked.

"Okay. Cool," I replied lamely, and he nodded and then left.

Well, that was really awkward, and I had no idea that it would only get more awkward as the night went on.

A few hours later, staying and sulking in my room in sweatpants was not an option anymore. I changed into something appropriate for the night and grudgingly went downstairs. I had to admit that the dining room looked nice.

"I hope it's enough," Esme said, gesturing the table when she saw me looking at it. If she was fishing for a compliment, she was looking at the wrong person.

"It's fine." I shrugged as she beamed at me as if I gave her the best compliment.

"The food has just arrived, so everything is ready. I'm gonna go change." She left the room, smiling, as I rolled my eyes. I sometimes hated the way she talked to me. Like she liked me and understood me. She didn't know shit. I had to stay calm though, and thinking about those things wouldn't help.

Yesterday was nerve wrecking enough to last for a few days anyway. I was nearly sure that Bella's father was going to kick me out again, but I was surprised. He not only apologized to Bella and me, even if grudgingly, he was also okay with the marriage. I knew Bella was going to marry me even if he wasn't happy with it, but hearing his approval made Bella happy. I was happy when she was happy. I was glad that the debacle I had caused didn't last long. She was fond of her father no matter what.

There were times when I wished it was real. It was a scary thing, but a part of me wanted this arrangement to be real. After Mr. Swan said okay, the way Bella cheered by jumping around and giggling made me wish it so bad. I loved being with her, talking to her, hanging out with her. She was amazing. I wished that I had met her under different circumstances so that we wouldn't have this arrangement and I could be completely honest with her about my feelings.

Yeah, I could be honest now and sometimes I just wanted to do that. There was no way I would be able to do that though. I was too scared that she would leave me. I was already in too deep with lies and then there were my feelings for her that I couldn't dare to come clean to her. If she left me, I knew I could somehow handle my father, but even a negative look from her would destroy me.

"Finally, you grace us with your presence." I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice my father entering the dining room, and I was so caught off guard that I didn't have a comeback.

"Yeah," I mumbled, shoving my hands into my pockets and looking out of the window.

"I thought you would be a little more enthusiastic," he said sarcastically, coming to stand next to me.

"I'm nervous."

"You have no reason to be nervous," he declared, chuckling.

"I have so many reasons to be nervous," I shot back as a truck drove onto our driveway. My heart started beating surprisingly fast, and I glanced at my father, warning with my eyes.

"Just this once, just tonight, don't say anything bad about me. Keep your real thoughts to yourself," I whispered furiously as he rolled his eyes. I didn't care that I was nearly begging him. All I wanted was a little peace of mind and an assurance that he wouldn't be an asshole tonight.

"You're my son. Stop telling me that. Why would I say anything bad about you?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing, and then walked towards the hall. Well, I had been his son for a really long time, and that was never a reason for him to stop saying his real opinion about me. His real opinion about me was something I didn't want Mr. Swan to hear.

"Calm down," I whispered to myself as I went to greet Bella's family.

My father was shaking Mr. Swan's hand as I walked into the entrance. They both had forced smiles on their faces. I guessed that was as good as it would go tonight. I shook Mr. Swan's hand and greeted Sue. Then I saw Bella, and all the tension I felt increased tenfold because she looked as nervous as me. Knowing that she was uncomfortable made me feel more uncomfortable. The feelings that were evoked by seeing that girl were strange.

She looked exquisite in a purple dress and she had a shy smile on her face. I tried to smile back as my father started yapping about his garden.

"Hi," Bella said, walking to me, and I suddenly didn't care about what my father was talking about.

"Hi," I breathed as I grabbed her hand. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She gave me the biggest, brightest smile. "I was afraid it was too much."

I looked at her and reveled in the sight of her long wavy hair, flushed cheeks and pink lips. It was not too much. Not at all. She looked beautiful. I raised her hand to kiss it and that was when I noticed that she was wearing her ring.

"No, you're perfect," I said, kissing her hand. "You're wearing your ring," I continued and kissed her warm cheek. "And you smell amazing," I murmured and she let out a shaky breath.

"You look great and smell amazing too, " she whispered in my ear, dragging her nose against my cheek. I knew she didn't do it intentionally, but it still drove me crazy. Ever since we had kissed, I couldn't stop touching her.

"You're not drunk, are you?" I whispered back in her ear, and she huffed loudly, taking a step back. I took a step towards her and she giggled.

"Enough of that," she said stubbornly and glared at me, but she was grinning. I laughed at how cute she looked. I loved teasing her.

"I'm sorry, wifey, but it will never be enough," I said and went to kiss her cheek as we heard Rosalie's voice.

"Dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you to stop flirting and show up," Rosalie barked, appearing in the hallway and glaring at us.

"Thank you," Bella replied calmly as I cursed at Rosalie in my head. "We're coming."

When we walked into the dining room, everyone was seated and Carlisle was still talking to Mr. Swan. Mr. Swan was listening to him with a sincere smile on his face this time. Dinner was eventless, and my father behaved himself as much as he could. It was strange to hear him compliment me though. He went on and on about how I successfully finished college, how good I was at my job. I almost laughed when he said that. I barely showed up to work. I guessed he needed to prove to the Swan family that he raised a good man. My mom raised me, not him.

By the time the dinner ended, Carlisle, Mr. Swan and Emmett were chatting like old friends and it was kind of annoying me. Mr. Swan even told them both to call him Charlie. It may sound stupid, but I was fucking annoyed that Emmett managed to make him like him so easily. Esme and Sue were talking with Jasper and Rose, and they seemed to be having a good time too. It was like everybody forgot why they were here.

Thank God, Bella was besides me all night long. She kept me sane. She seemed to sense whenever I got tense and she distracted me from listening to my father's bullshit by talking about anything and everything. We were in our own bubble as everyone around us bonded, not even bothering to include us in their conversations. I was content like this though. It made me realize I was doing the right thing by marrying her.

"So, when is it going to be?" Carlisle asked suddenly, looking at me.

"When is what going to be?" I asked back, not having any idea what the hell he was asking.

"God, Edward. Why are we here tonight?" he asked and everyone laughed at his brilliant remark. I tried to calm down and not shout that he was the one who seemed to forget the reason.

"It's Bella's decision. The date doesn't matter to me," I said, looking at Bella as she suddenly seemed shy. "What do you say?"

"How's September?" she asked in a little voice.

"It's nearly the end of August, Bella," Sue gasped.

"I know. Late September?" Bella asked as everyone around us started voicing their opinion about how early, how inconvenient it was. Even Rosalie was talking about how hard it was to plan a wedding with such a short notice. I tried not to be an asshole all night long, but they were making it difficult for me right now. God, no one asked Rosalie or Esme to plan our wedding!

"Okay, that's it," I mumbled as Bella shot me a worried look.

"Edward, don't. Please. Don't say something you will regret," she pleaded softly. Unfortunately, she knew that I was about to lose it. I would be calm for her though. Trying not to listen to my father's snobbish voice,critising Bella's decision, I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Okay, everyone," I said in a loud voice as Bella looked at me with big worried eyes. I waited until there was complete silence in the room. "It's going to be our wedding. As much as we appreciate your concern, it's us who should decide. Bella wants it to be at the end of September, so that's when it's going to be. We don't need anything big. Right, Bella?" I had a few colorful comments, but I kept them to myself, not wanting to cause a big argument in front of Bella's parents. I was nearly proud of myself when I saw the relieved smile on Bella's face.

"Yeah, just a small wedding," she answered as she looked at her parents. My father opened his mouth as Mr. Swan looked like he was about to say something. I didn't want anyone to object and make her unsure of herself. She was going to get what she wanted.

"It's going to be in September," I declared in a rather stern tone, nodding to myself as Bella giggled.

I was actually pretty proud of myself in that moment.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I have a few things to say, but I want to start with thanking to my incredible beta, **adt216**. Thank you:)

I also want to thank everyone who continue to read this even if the shitty update schedule. I promise I won't make you wait so much and I will finish this story.

I want to say a few things about this Bella and Edward. I know some of you find it unbelievable and ridiculous that they let their parents have this much effect on their lives, and I agree with you mostly. However, I want to say that there are people out there like them who are emotionaly depended on their parents despite their ages or occupations. Of course Edward can just move out and live his life, but he doesn't want to. He's emotionally bound to that house. I hope it makes sense. There is going to be further explanation in following chapters and there will be some epic drama. Wait for it:)

I'm writing a new story and its prologue is already finished. I'm going to post it really soon and I hope you will give it a chance. It is called Seven Years.

Okay, that's all. I'm shutting the hell up now. Take care of yourselves.

Oh, and please let me know what you think about this chapter and this story in general.

Have a great weekend!

E.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Putting on my sunglasses, I hid behind Bella to hide my shaking shoulders as my father raved furiously. I was sure that it wouldn't be nice ofme to laugh in his face, not in front of Bella's parents and Alice.

"Edward, stop it already," Bella whispered, hitting my head, but she was no better. I nearly lost it when her voice cracked with her restrained laughter.

It was probably stupid of us to find this situation funny, but I couldn't care less. My oblivious father was on the phone with yet another hotel manager and from the agitated look on his face I could tell the conversation wasn't going as he wanted it to. I had to give it to him though, he was determined.

"God, I swear there isn't any available hotel in the city," he grumbled, putting his cell phone on the table with a bang and sitting next to his new best friend, Mr. Swan, or Charlie as everyone called him. Everyone but me. I wasn't allowed yet. I kind of didn't like the guy. He seemed harmless, but I could tell he was as manipulative as my father. He was just being silent while my father kept yapping.

Bella shifted beside me and tugged my head down towards her."I think we should tell them."

I snorted out loud, gaining everybody's attention. My father glared in my direction and I almost barked a laugh. How I loved seeing him all riled up.

"I can't understand the two of you," he said, gesturing to me and Bella. I wanted to smack him when Bella's cheeks reddened. It was no surprise that she was uncomfortable around him with his tactlessness and rudeness. "It's nearly the middle of September and you have absolutely nothing ready for the wedding. How you can be so calm is beyond me. It's irritating."

Charlie nodded next to him like he usually did and I fought not to roll my eyes. Ever since they had met, they had been getting along scarily well, and thus encouraging the families to spend time together. We went to dinner at Bella's and now they were at our house for brunch. My father loved playing host and having them at our house worked for me too since we tended not to argue when they came. An argument was just around the corner though. I knew that what he would learn in a few minutes would cause him to go nuts, and I could willingly admit that I was fucking pleased about this. They so deserved it.

"I'm kind of excited actually," I said lazily, earning a even meaner glare from my father while Charlie just shook his head disapprovingly. Sometimes, I caught him staring at Bella with questioning eyes as if wondering what the hell she was doing with someone like me.

"You have an interesting way of showing it, but I'm afraid there won't be a wedding. You can't expect your families to do everything," my father said and then huffed loudly. "I guess I have to call a few friends." He grabbed his phone, muttering something to Charlie.

It was this attitude that started everything. It had been two weeks since we decided the date for the wedding and it had been utter chaos ever since. We didn't ask for their help or tell them to plan the wedding, but for some reason my father and Charlie took it upon themselves to decide on the place of the wedding. Too many hotels had been called. It seemed like Charlie was as pretentious as my father in the end.

At first, it didn't matter to me where the wedding would be or what the guests would eat. They could go hungry for all I cared. What got to me was seeing them ignoring Bella's wishes and ideas when it was obvious that this stuff was important to her. She was the bride, for God's sake. She should be the one deciding everything.

I had been spending more time with Bella for the last few weeks, doing whatever she wanted; exploring the city, going out for some drinks, going to the movies or just talking. The more I knew her, the more I was able to see her, and I liked the woman I saw. So much. She was so much more than she let herself believe. As much as she said she was just a plain, scared girl, I could see that she was changing. She sometimes let her shyness and love for her father get the best of her, but I was not going to let that happen with the wedding. She would regret it later.

I learned during one of our 'talking' dates that she had a grandmother who lived a few hours away. She talked so lovingly about her that I couldn't help but ask her if she wanted to tell her the wedding news in person. We were on the road the following day.

Grandma Swan was a sweet old lady with Bella's brown eyes. She was one of those people who was impossible not to like. She spent all day telling me stories about Bella and giving us marital advice which was kind of funny. The woman had no filter and Bella was beet red at the end of the day.

On our way back to Seattle, Bella said she was a little hungry and we found a little restaurant located on a beautiful beach. There was a wedding ceremony going on down at the beach and watching Bella watch it with wide eyes and a small smile made me finally get her to admit the truth.

"It looks nice," I said casually, looking at the bride and groom and the small group that were cheering them on.

"It is," she said, giving me a big smile and turning to look back at them.

"You don't want the wedding to be in a hotel, do you?" I asked abruptly and she gave me a nod without even averting her gaze from the wedding. I didn't expect it to be this easy, but I guess it was finally becoming too much for her to handle.

"Why don't you tell them what you want? I don't care about the place and I even tried to talk to Carlisle. He didn't even listen though. Bitch," I trailed off, grabbing her hand and tugging it. "It's going to be your day, right? You're the bride."

"Even if it won't be real?" she asked in a weak voice, not looking at me.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. I had a tendency to ignore that it wasn't going to be real. I found myself strangely agitated whenever I reminded myself it was fake.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, giving me a smile. "It's for appearance sake, isn't it. We should just give them what they want, and it's just a place."

"It matters," I said, not believing her even for a second. "Fake or not, it's our wedding. My father's annoying the shit out of me, and it's even more annoying that you're staying silent. What do you want? Tell me," I urged and sighed when she continued to stay silent.

"I'll tell you, but don't laugh," she said a few minutes later.

"I won't." I was not in the mood to laugh.

"It looks really romantic," she mumbled, gesturing to the beach. " For a second, I imagined it was us down there. I always wanted something cozy. Something romantic." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head, smiling at me.

"Okay," I said and stood up. I had a plan. I was going to speak with the owner of the restaurant. Or manager. Whomever was responsible. Surely, they would know about the wedding and if the beach was owned by someone.

"Are we going?" Bella asked, attempting to stand up herself, and I stopped her.

"You sit here and wait for me. I'm going to make your dreams come true, wifey," I said, grinning as she rolled her eyes at me, giggling.

The rest was easy. The beach was a part of the restaurant and the manager was really helpful. We agreed on a date, September 26. There were some details to be talked about and I dragged Bella beside me to talk about them. I would never forget the way she looked at me when I told her we were going to have our wedding on that beach. She looked at me like she was in awe of me or something, like I gave her something priceless. That feeling was amazing.

Taking that first step helped us to have an idea about what we wanted and we spent the entire drive talking about our wedding. She said she hated the dresses Esme and Sue kept showing her. The following day she went to a mall with Alice and bought a dress that she fell in love with at first sight. Her words. I told her I really wanted to have live music in our wedding and we arranged it the following day as well. Again thanks to Alice who was now smirking at me with an evil glint in her eyes. She was the only one who knew everything.

"Edward, I'm talking to you for God's sake," my father grumbled again and Alice's smirk turned into a choked laughter.

"You're right, Bella. It's time to tell," I said to Bella. I then turned to my father, smiling wide.

"Everything's arranged, Dad. Calm down," I said coyly as his eyes widened.

"What does that mean? How can everything be arranged?" His voice shook as he talked and Esme patted his back to soothe him in vain.

"Well, the wedding's going to be on a beach and the dinner will be in a restraurant on the same beach. We talked to the manager the day we visited Grandma Swan," I explained, watching in delight as my dad's expression turned sour.

"Without asking us?" Charlie asked Bella as my father howled, his face bright red.

"A restaurant? Are you crazy?"

"Calm the fuck down," I yelled over the noise, ignoring the nasty looks Charlie was giving me, probably thinking that I was the one who was responsible for this. He was so damn right. I wasn't going to let them decide one more damn thing from now on.

"How can you do that?" my father asked again, looking livid. "How in the hell will two hundred people fit into a restraurant on a beach?"

"It's my wedding. Bella's wedding. We decided. Also, we don't know two hundred people. You got to have your wedding. Got to invite your two hundred friends. Two times. Now, please shut the hell up."

There was an eery silence before Alice started giggling again and this time a nervous Bella accompanied her, making me grin proudly. I was so relieved that she wasn't upset that her father was pissed off.

"I can't believe you find this funny, Bells," Charlie said, looking at Bella as she tried to compose herself to no avail. She was enjoying this as much as I was.

"I've already have my dress, by the way," Bella said suddenly and then giggled.

I kissed her on the lips. For appearance sake.

Yeah, right.

Needless to say,the following two days my dad sulked and whined whenever he saw me. It was more than once that I was tempted to give him a piece of my mind or a punch, but thankfully I was able to keep myself calm. It was more fun to see him go insane anyway.

The house was still crazier than ever. Emmett kept asking me questions about wedding, irritating me to no end while Rose's presence was enough to make me uncomfortable. I never thought I would think like this, but sometimes I found myself wishing that I had left that house after my mom passed away. It seemed so ridiculous to stay just to prove that I was the owner of the house when I practically lived in my room just to escape from Emmett or my father. I was almost glad that the apartment was ready and we would move in there after the wedding.

The thirteenth of September was Bella's birthday and I was fucking nervous. She made me promise that I wouldn't buy her something ridiculously expensive, not knowing that I already had her present tucked away in my nightstand drawer. It was expensive, the kind of expensive that Bella would throw in my face, and I was having second thoughts about giving it to her. As I entertained the thought of going to the mall and buying her something else, my dad barged into my room and sat down on my bed.

"Well, are you done throwing your fit?" I asked, smirking.

"Really funny," he muttered.

"I think so too."

"Look, I don't have time for this. Do whatever you want. I don't care from now on. No matter what I do, you don't like it or appreciate it," he said, repeating the same thing for the tenth time. He so cared. It was eating him alive that some of his precious friends wouldn't be attending the wedding. Yeah, I also got a hold of the invitation list and crossed out many names. I guess saying that we had a huge fight would be unneccessary.

"Why are you here?" I was getting frustrated with his attitude.

"The apartment is ready. You may want to start moving. Also, you can take anything you want from the house," he said as I nodded. We had talked about this before and I had no interest in taking anything from this house. The apartment was already fully furnished.

"You can also take anything you want from attic," he went on as he bowed his head, not looking at me as I went rigid. My mom's personal belongings and some of her clothes were in the attic. I avoided the place as much as I could. Going up there, seeing her things while knowing that I would never see her was painful.

"What are you going to do with them if I leave them here?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"They're going to stay here, of course." He shrugged, looking at me with a weird expression. He almost looked lost. It was actually the first time I saw him show any emotion other than anger or frustration while talking about Mom for a long time. "Maybe you want some of her things to be with you. Don't know," he mumbled and cleared his throat.

"Okay. Thank you," I managed to get out, and he nodded awkwardly. That was as good as our conversation would get.

"I'm going to transfer some money into your account. For your school thing even though I happen to think it's highly unnecessary," he added, changing the mood effectively, and stood up. "Do whatever the hell you want to do with it."

"Okay," I mumbled again, feeling like a dork as he left the room without another word.

He managed to shock the hell out of me in just five seconds. Even the thought of going up to the attic made my chest feel heavy. It was the times that I was there I felt the loss of my mother more than any other time.

Then the school thing. I didn't give it much thought recently actually. I didn't forget about it. It just wasn't the only thing I embraced with all my being, the only thing I saw as a rescue from my pathetic life anymore. Bella turned my world upside down. This whole marriage thing turned out to be bigger than I assumed. Bigger and more real.

For the first time in the last two years, I felt like I was living without thinking. Just living, having fun. When I was with her, I felt free. I felt strong, like I was capable of doing anything I wanted to. She was the reason I felt this way. She was the wake up call I needed. Now even thinking about a life without her was weird, and it just hurt.

For so long, I had been obsessed with the idea of going to London, using the money that was mine and building a new life. It would show my father that I didn't need him to be someone and I would still have what was mine. It was a win- win situation. It seemed like my only escape. Salvation.

There was a part of me that still wanted to do that, I couldn't deny it. But I knew it wouldn't be the same without Bella. I wouldn't be the same without her. I loved who I was when I was with her.

I was not the same Edward.

I had Bella. I was falling in love.

* * *

**BPOV**

"It's irresponsible. It shows that you have no respect for your parents. You could've at least asked our opinion. You just arranged somewhere crappy," my dad kept going as I shoveled my dinner into my mouth. The faster I ate, the sooner I could be up in my room.

"Well, Charlie, I think that's enough," Sue chided my dad. "Don't bring that up at the dinner table, and let the poor girl eat."

Dad opened his mouth again but Sue's glare was enough to shut him up. I sighed, pushing my food around, having lost my appetite. The mood was incredibly tense in the house and it was affecting everyone. Sue was pissed at Dad for letting Carlisle affect him, saying that she didn't like that man the least bit, and Dad was pissed at me for ruining my wedding. His words. It didn't help that I laughed when he said those words.

Alice was going to be here any minute anyway so I stood up to clear my plate, ignoring my dad's gaze on me. I was sick and tired of his whining.

"Alice is going to be here. Please be nice around her," I mumbled as I walked to the kitchen.

"I'm always nice," I heard Dad say, but I was sure he was going to start talking the minute I was out of the door.

It had been his favorite topic ever since we told them we found a place for the wedding. At first, I was really upset that we went on without involving them, but between Carlisle's arrogant fits and my dad's bickering, they were making it hard to stay that way. Actually, I was feeling proud and a little smug that they had no say in the situation after all.

I tried to be amicable as I always was in my life. I really tried. I guess I felt somewhat guilty for wanting the wedding to be this soon and went on with whatever they suggested. I looked at the hideous wedding gowns Esme and Sue kept showing me and indulged them by faking smiles. I didn't say a word when Carlisle called all of the hotels in Seattle, not even asking Edward's or my opinion. I absolutely stayed silent when my dad made me listen to his lecture about how he thought a proper wedding should be. After a couple of weeks, I was not feeling that amicable anymore.

Alice was furious at me for letting them get away with everything. She kept urging me to take control of the situation. What was worse was that Edward had no idea about the situation since I made an effort to seem happy and nonchalant around him. I didn't want him to get pissed at his dad or mine for a wedding which wasn't even real. It didn't matter which I dress I wore. It wasn't going to be my real wedding dress after all. It was just going to be a costume in the play we were going to act out.

I couldn't deny that Edward was the real thing though. Each day we spent together, I liked him even more and he became even more real for me. We did whatever we wanted to do whenever he didn't have to work. I had never felt so carefree in my life before. My father was still reluctant about me staying out at night and told me this more than once.

"You're still living under my roof, Bella. Coming home at three in the morning isn't acceptable," he said when he caught me sneaking into house one night.

"That's why I'm going to live under Edward's roof," I wanted to say, but I only giggled. I found it extremely ridiculous that he was mad. Maybe I was a little bit drunk too. Nonetheless, my father wasn't happy. He kept saying the only reason he was allowing me to marry Edward was that he had a good family. I didn't know what to say to that. It was ridiculous.

I spent my days biting my tongue and waiting for the wedding day until Edward once again changed everything. As I sat in that restraurant on that beach staring at that couple who was getting married, all I could feel was resentment. Resentment for myself that I was being such a pushover again. I kept waiting for something to change so that I could start living, but I didn't realise that I was wasting my life. I was already living. I just had to do it the way I wanted to.

Excitement and joy replaced all the guilt and resentment I was feeling as we drove back to city that day. My wedding was going to be in the most beautiful place I had ever seen and I couldn't bring myself to care that my father was going to be upset at me. When he didn't fail to remind me how upset he was time and time again in the following days, I still didn't care.

We bought my dress the following day. As much as I was mortified when Edward tried to give me some money, I couldn't deny that I loved the dress we ended up buying. It wasn't a wedding dress. It was a long white lace dress. It was perfect.

My dad's and Carlisle's reaction was exactly what I expected it to be when Edward told them the news during brunch. I just couldn't feel guilty when he was so excited about it. He loved that we were doing this in our own way. I loved that too.

I was about to go to my room as the doorbell rang and Alice's loud voice came through the door. She wanted to celebrate my birthday a day earlier since she had to work tomorrow and I grudgingly accepted. I didn't like that she made a big fuss about it, but she was overly excitable when it came to birthdays so I had to suck it up this time.

Leah was standing beside Alice and grinning madly as I opened the door.

"Happy birthday!" they both sang at the same time and I tried to hide my cringe.

"Wow, you sure look happy to see us," Alice teased me as they entered the house.

"What are those?" I asked, gesturing to the grocery bags in her hands and she just smiled. "Look, if there's alcohol, Dad's gonna be pissed-" I started, but she waved me off.

"He won't know. Stop freaking out."

Alice marched into my room without even glancing into the living room and Leah followed behind her. They put the bags onto my bed and sat down. Leah took a few gigantic bags of chips out of the bags as Alice opened a bottle of wine.

"Why the rush?" I asked, giggling at them.

"I can't stay long with Harry being with Jacob, so I think we should just get on with it," Leah said, diving into chips with vigor. I guess she was going to be on a diet again in a couple of days.

The next thirty minutes was spent opening presents and in some mild arguments. I nearly screamed when I saw the expensive perfume Alice got me, but Leah's present made me immediately shut up, much to their enjoyement. She bought me lingerie. Like real lingerie with frills and stuff that I had never worn in my life.

"What's this?" I asked, dropping the box on to the bed. "I can't wear something like that," I said, eyeing the blue bra with distaste. It didn't even look like it would fit me. Why in the hell would she buy me underwear anyway? It was kind of personal even if she was my sister.

"Of course, you can wear it. It looks hot," Alice said, peeking into the box.

"They won't fit me anyway," I said stubbornly and they laughed.

"Oh, they will, believe me," Leah mumbled in between her chewing as I glared at her. She had no decency sometimes.

"I will never wear them, anyway," I said, hoping to end this conversation.

"You just may, Bella," Leah sang, giving me a wink as my mouth dropped open in horror. Not again.

"Tell me we're not going to talk about what I think we're about to," I begged as she grinned at me. She tried to corner me more than once to talk about that, and I had to scream at her to make her retreat.

"Relax. We're not going to talk about sex even though I suspect you need a proper talk," she said, eyeing me and I groaned, feeling my face get hot.

"I don't need anything, okay?" I practically screamed and stood up to open the windows, cursing that I had a tendency to blush this easily.

"Now, it wouldn't-" Leah tried once again I shook my head stubbornly.

"No. Never." I wasn't going to back up. It was already more than awkward that my step sister bought me lingerie. As much as I loved her like she was my real sister, there were some things I didn't want to talk to her about. It wasn't like I was going to have sex anyway. No need for that talk.

"If you say so," she sighed, but then her eyes gleamed wickedly. "Did you already do it?"

Leah's high pitched voice was so giddy that I couldn't blame Alice when she burst out in laughter. Of course, Leah didn't know how far away me and Edward were from doing it. There were just a few kisses shared when we were around our families and that was it. It was embarrassing to admit, even to myself, that I wanted more with Edward, but I also knew I may never get it. I could see he liked me. He was so obvious about it, and I liked it. However, I didn't know what would happen in the end. A part of me hoped our marriage would turn into a real one with time while the other part was scared.

"It's none of your business, Leah," I said, hoping that she would let it go and I was lucky for once.

The rest of the night was spent with gossiping and drinking and by the time they left, I was slightly tipsy. Without giving my dad a chance to see me like that once again, I didn't leave my room and spent the rest of the night dreaming about doing it with Edward. Damn Leah and her stupid mouth.

As far as I could remember, my birthday had been an awkward day on which I wanted to run and hide all day in my room. While I loved being around my family, seeing them cheer for me and give me presents was too much to handle. I didn't like it when they made such a fuss about me.

The day also brought back memories of my mother and it made me both upset and furious.A few days ago, Dad asked me if I wanted to call and invite her to my wedding and I could only gape at him. His question was plaguing my mind ever since. She was just a stranger for me and I didn't know if it would make a difference if she ended up showing to my wedding. It would probably only make everything awkward.

I was also feeling a tiny bit excited this year. Between the tension at home and wedding preparations, I was more than ready for a night out. With Edward. I had so much fun when I was with him, and I was looking forward to a relaxing night with him. I made Edward promise me he wouldn't do something over the top but I had a feeling he would anyway. Strangely, I was kind of okay with it. During the time we spent together, I learned that arguing with Edward about who paid what was in vain. He had a tendency to do everything his way despite my protests. I decided not to protest this time since I ended up enjoying it everytime. Imagine my surprise when he took me a normal restaurant for my birthday dinner.

"You don't like the place?" he asked, smirking when he caught me looking around for the third time in ten minutes.

"No, it's exactly what I wanted," I said, feeling pleased that it didn't look like an expensive place.

"I'm glad. I hope you can be this nice about your present as well," he said sweetly, smiling at me, but his eyes seemed so far away.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, not being able to ignore it anymore. I could tell something was bothering him. He tried to hide it, but I was aware of it ever since he picked me up.

"It's nothing," he mumbled and sighed when I continued to look at him. "Some of my mom's things are still in the attic. Carlisle said I could take what I want before I move into the apartment."

"You don't want to?" I asked, assuming that it was painful for him to see them when he stayed silent for a few seconds.

"No, it's not that. It's just hard, you know?" He swallowed and shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your birthday."

"There's no way you can ruin anything," I said, holding his hand.

I was aware that it was a lot harder on him than he let me see. His mother's death was still a topic we skirted around and the only thing I knew was that she died in a car accident. Since his relationship with his father was never good, his mother was the only person he could rely on and losing her had a deeper impact on him than he showed. I hoped that he could open up about it and talk to me and maybe I could help him heal a little.

"We can look around in the attic together if you want to," I offered, stroking his hand and my heart leaped in my chest when he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Bella," he whispered and kissed my hand, making me sigh stupidly.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and I found myself speechless when he gave me my present, a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings. I had half a mind to make a fuss, but the hesitation I saw in his eyes made me stop. I didn't want him to have anything to worry about anymore, and truthfully the earrings were pretty.

The following morning I found myself sitting on the floor of Edward's attic and going through his mom's belongings.

"Carlisle donated most of her clothes. There are just a few things left," Edward said absentmindedly as he showed me a beige cardigan. "She loved this."

"I think you should take it," I said, taking it from him to fold as he nodded and walked towards a box.

"It's full of photos. I'm going to take this too," he said, showing me a photo. "My mom."

"She's really pretty." She was actually one of the prettiest woman I had ever seen with flaming red hair and green eyes. "You look like her."

"I know I'm pretty too, wifey," he said, making a show of battling his eyelashes as I shoved him, laughing.

The following days went the same as the others, full of preparations and family drama. Everything was a problem. The food, music, transportation. I had never thought about weddings needing this much effort. I was pretty sick and tired of everything by the time there were only two days to the wedding.

It wasn't like I was having second thoughts. I was still pretty sure of my decision as crazy as it was. I just found the whole wedding planning thing to be extremely boring and tiring. With the battle we had going on with our parents, every little decision was ten times bigger than it normally was. Seriously, it was like trying to see who was going to piss off the other more. Up until now, Edward and me won.

Nearly all of my belongings were packed and they were in my new apartment in our new bedroom. The bedroom which made me wonder where I was going to sleep. There weren't any other beds in the apartment and surely we weren't going to sleep on the same bed. Even the thought of sleeping on the same bed with him was making me nervous and excited.

"That's all," Alice announced as she hung a dress in my new dresser. I was unpacking my things and she was helping. "This place is great," she said, gesturing around.

"I know, right?" I asked, looking around. I had never thought I would live somewhere as pretty as this place. "Edward doesn't like it though."

"Well, for someone who doesn't like the place he's sure made himself at home," Alice said, gesturing to the boxes that the room was cluttered with.

"He dropped them of today before going to work." I knew he wasn't happy that he had to get up at six in the morning.

"They're his personal things, Alice," I yelled to Alice when I saw her peeking into one of the boxes.

"What?" she asked innocently. "They're just some photos. There's no harm in looking at them. Oh, he was so cute as a baby."

With that sentence my curiosity was peaked and I casually went and sat beside Alice who gave me a smirk and shook her head. I ignored her and looked at the photo in her hand. She was right. He was adorable. The box was mostly filled with Edward's and his mom's photos from when he was a baby and toddler. Carlisle was only in a few of them, and I wasn't even surprised. Edward told me he was never interested in him.

"Bella, look at this," Alice whispered in a weird tone and I turned to look at the photo in her hands.

What I saw made my stomach drop.

"Do you think it's-" Alice trailed off, seeming shocked as well.

I could only nod and hope that Edward knew about this. Or else, it would be pretty ugly.

* * *

Hi!

First, I want to thank to my beta, adt216, for fixing this chapter and making me grin:)

And, I want to thank everyone who continue to read and review this story despite my shitty update schedule. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Next chapter of 'Seven Years' is ready and I'm going to send it to my beta in any minute. Check that story out if you haven't.

So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

Have a wonderful day!

E.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I hadn't been to many weddings in my life and the ones I had been to weren't much to talk about. My father and Sue married in a small church without making a fuss. As lovely as it was, it was still a little bit boring to tell the truth. Then there was Leah's wedding which turned out to be a nightmare for me in the end. For this reason, I didn't know what to expect when it came to weddings. I just hoped today wouldn't turn into a nightmare as well. It might be a fake wedding, but I wanted it to be perfect.

So far, my wedding day wasn't going as smoothly as I would have liked for it to go, and it was annoying. I felt myself getting frustrated with everything, even with the smallest things. I was more nervous and cranky than I could have ever imagined and continued to sulk throughout morning. Leah had come to wake me up at the crack of dawn and dragged me to the breakfast, ignoring that I was half asleep. Then, she and Alice had forced me to shower when all I had wanted to do was sleep a little more. I didn't understand how it would take ten hours for me to put on a dress and some make up. I knew I wasn't that hideous. Okay, I was the bride, but it was still silly to wake up this early in the morning.

Now as I sat on the bed with my bathrobe on, waiting for Alice to come back with the hairdresser, I was finally shaking the sleep away and my stomach was tightening with nerves as fear gnawed at my insides. It didn't matter to my heart that the wedding wasn't technically a real one. No matter what I did, I couldn't bring myself to accept that this wedding was just for appearance sake. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop squirming and my heart wouldn't stop hoping that maybe it would turn into more with time. Maybe, this marriage would turn out to be a real one in the end. It didn't hurt to hope. At least, for now.

Then there was the photo, plaguing my mind and making me want to cry out in frustration. I swear it was my personal doom for the last two days. No matter what I decided to do, I ended up thinking that I would further ruin Edward and Carlisle's relationship. If Edward didn't know about the photo, it was inevitable that he would go all crazy on Carlisle the moment he learned about it. There was no way he could stay calm, I knew that much. I also knew it would hurt him, and that was why I couldn't bring myself to be the one to show it to him. I couldn't hide it from Edward for long though. He had a right to see it. To know about it. Whatever it was.

Yesterday, for a brief second, I foolishly thought about showing the photo to Esme and asking her about it, but Alice made me discard that idea immediately. She thought something scandalous happened in the past and the photo was the proof of it. Hell, she had so many ideas about it which made me gape at her in horror and pray for Edward's sanity and well being that none of that had really happened. Alice had an interesting mind, that was for sure.

While Alice had fun, contemplating ideas about the photo, a heavy weight laid on my chest, threathening to suffocate me. I felt so guilty for hiding it from Edward, but it wasn't something I could just put in front of him. That fierce protectiveness I felt when it came to him was a funny feeling I couldn't quite put down in words. I just wanted him to be happy. I wanted to be the one who made him happy.

"Are you still sitting there? I told you to dry your hair," Alice shrieked when she saw me sitting on the bed, sulking.

"It'll just air dry," I mumbled, dragging my eyes away from my bag which had the dreaded photo in it. "It was rude of me to take the photo, wasn't it? I should leave it in the box," I said, my voice trembling. It just felt wrong to leave it in the box among the other photos which were plastered with Edward's happy memories.

"I think you did the right thing," Alice mused, sitting beside me. "It was more dangerous to leave it there if he doesn't know about it, and I think he doesn't. This family is a mystery, let me tell you. I mean, how come they knew each other when they were like, twenty? Who's the other guy, by the way? So many unknown things." I had to roll my eyes at her enthusiastic expression and chipper voice. I bet she was already writing a script about it in her head.

"Maybe, they were all just friends and then Esme and Carlisle found each other again years later?" I asked, hopefully, stupidly. I was sure Edward would go nuts on Carlisle even if that was the case. Carlisle knowing Esme when they were young was something Carlisle needed to tell Edward before he got married to Esme. Edward would draw conclusions from this photo even if it was nothing.

"I bet there was a love triangle," Alice said excitedly as I rolled my eyes once again. "Let me get it," she said and jumped on her feet to get the photo.

No matter how many times I looked at it, it didn't fail to make me cringe. The look on younger Carlisle's face as he looked at Elizabeth was almost comical. It was obvious he was smitten with her. Then there was Esme, who sat on the other side of Carlisle and gave a big smile to whomever was taking the photo. The thing that made me more nervous than anything was the man who had his arm thrown around Elizabeth's shoulders. He was the unknown. He was also the starting point of Alice's overly dramatic scenarios.

"God, he'll hate me for keeping this from him," I moaned, closing my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at the photo for another second.

"You aren't going to keep it from him for any longer. I think you should show it to him tonight. I mean it's not like you're going to have a real wedding night, anyway," she said, winking at me and I groaned loudly. I wasn't in the mood for her supposedly funny jokes. It was actually kind of annoying that she was having fun while I was losing my mind.

"I can't just drop it on him. I… I really don't know what to do. I hope we're making a big deal out of it and it isn't something important."

"I'm sorry, but I beg to differ," Alice chirped and stood up. "Okay, Danille is going to be here in any second. We have something in mind for your hair, but it's your opinion that matters."

From that moment on, our only talk was about make up and hair. Since it was going to be on a beach, I didn't want heavy, caked make up so we skipped foundation and powder all together. Since blushing was a blessing I was doomed with, it wasn't needed either. Just some eyeliner and mascara, I was ready and happy with the result. Alice did a trick to make my eyes look bigger, and I looked pretty. Once my hair was done in a messy bun and I put on my dress, I was ready and looked like a real bride. God, I was a real bride. I didn't fail to make a point to Alice and Leah that it didn't take me ten hours to get ready though. They could have let me sleep for a little while more. Anyway.

As we drove towards the beach, I was slowly getting into the mood. I felt my smile stretch across my face and a giggle burst through my lips, causing Alice to giggle next to me. I was getting married! This was crazy! Even my dad's sour mood and teary eyes didn't stop me from smiling. I was feeling really giddy.

Entering the restaurant, I was shaking with nerves and excitement. I knew Edward was somewhere near, but I didn't have the opportunity to look for him since I was captured inside of a small room by Alice and Leah, who kept poking and prodding me.

I had always thought I would be super aware of every single moment of the day I got married, but I learned that that wasn't the case in real life. Getting married was a monumental experience in itself, but it was a blur. One second I was walking on the sand towards Edward and the next second we were standing side by side to say our vows. Was it like this for every other bride or just for the fake brides who kept things from their fake husbands? I didn't have any idea.

The only thing I could see clearly was Edward's blinding smile when we were declared husband and wife, and that was when the clarity of the situation dawned on me. I was really married. We did it. We finally got married. Fake or not, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that I was tied to him. I was tied to this man for whom I had some strong feelings and I wanted everything with him. The moment he leaned down to kiss me, I was so sure of him that I couldn't stop myself from smiling despite the uneasy feeling in my stomach. How could this marriage be wrong when he was so right? I knew everything would be all right. There was no other way.

"You look breathtaking," Edward whispered to me as we were having our first dance.

"Thank you," I said and beamed at him. "You look amazing as well," I mumbled into his ear as his warm cheek stroked my flaming one.

"Any regrets?" he asked in a small voice, kissing my ear. How could I regret him?

"No regrets," I managed to say and gave him a smile which he returned. I swear he was having fun with the effect he had on me.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he said, moving to kiss my cheek. "I couldn't live with myself if you regretted it. You're so precious to me," he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek one more time, leaving me speechless and deliriously happy.

By the time the dinner reception started, I was completely relaxed and starving. Edward's constant presence next to me was all I needed to shake the nerves away, and I was having fun. The moment I sat down at the table, Alice dragged me to the bathroom, mumbling something about mascara and smudge. The determination on her face was so funny that I had to laugh.

"Laugh it up, yeah, but you look like a racoon," she said and handed me a wet napkin when we entered the bathroom.

"This mascara was supposed to be waterproof," I whined to Alice as I tried to wipe my eyes, but all I did was smudge it up more. "I was supposed to look great today."

"You look great," Alice said and took the napkin from me to help.

"Thank you," I said and grinned at her. "God, I'm a mess. My emotions are all over the place. I… today's really important to me, you know? You probably think I'm nuts. It's not an arrangement to me anymore. I just… Alice, I think I love him," I whispered, giving her a goofy smile.

"Yeah, I know," she said, snickering and rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows you're lovestruck, actually. Hence, Charlie's sour expression."

I was so used to my dad's moody behaviour nowadays that it didn't even affect me anymore. I was just so happy and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

"I could have never guessed it when I first met Edward. I love him," I whispered once again, completely in awe, and Alice laughed.

"Come on! You met a drunk guy in a hospital garden and accepted his fake marriage proposal only to get married in two months. It happens all the time. No biggie," Alice said in a flat voice, and we started laughing harder. God, it sounded so crazy.

"Wow, that's a really great love story," I heard Rosalie say in her whiny voice and froze on my spot, my heart beating erratically. "I knew something fishy was going on, but I would've never guessed it myself. Do you think Carlisle will find it romantic, Bella?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice and gave me an evil smile.

"What… what did you hear?" I stuttered, finally finding my voice and she smiled wider.

"I heard enough," she sang and turned on her heels to leave.

"Then, you've heard it's not an arrangement anymore," I blurted as she took a step towards the door. "You heard I love him," I begged, feeling pathetic and trying to explain myself in vain. I had to try though.

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged. "How much did he pay you anyway?"

Seeing her smile and the evil glint in her eyes made my eyes water with tears of frustration. She was about to ruin everything. She was going to ruin my wedding day. She was going to ruin our future and I had no way to stop her.

"I gotta go," Rosalie said and grabbed the door handle, giving me a last smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice grabbed her arm and yanked her towards us. "You're not going to stick your nose into where it doesn't belong, you hear me? You're not telling anyone anything. There's nothing to tell. They love each other and that's it," Alice said in a threathening voice, checking me from the corner of her eyes at the same time.

What happened next was something I would never ever forget. Rosalie opened her mouth to let out an ear splitting scream and Alice dropped her arm, startled, only to slap Rosalie really hard on the face. The moment Alice's hand came into contact with Rosalie's cheek, the door opened and Emmett came into the bathroom, looking furious.

"What the hell did you just do?" he growled at Alice who looked murderous right now.

"I slapped your bitch of a wife," she bit out as my eyes widened. "She deserved it, and, Emmett, don't think you can walk in and frighten me. Now move the fuck over," Alice yelled, not minding that Emmett looked livid.

I guess I was the only one who noticed Rosalie slip out of the bathroom during this screaming fest. I knew she was going straight to Carlisle and there was nothing I could do to stop her. She would tell him tomorrow if not today. She was going to shatter what was left of Edward and Carlisle's relationship, and my family would be ashamed of me for lying to them.

"Emmett, stop screaming at the girl," I heard Jasper say. I didn't even notice he was here as well.

"She hit Rosie," Emmett growled and looked around. "Where's Rosie?"

"Yeah, where's that bitch?" Alice asked and grabbed my arm. "It isn't the time to break down, Bella. Keep it together. I can't believe we talked about it here. Anyone could have heard. How could we be so stupid?" she mumbled to herself as we exited the bathroom.

I didn't know how we could be that stupid, but I knew it was pointless to try to stop Rosalie. Alice dragged me with all her might to do something; however, it was obvious from Carlisle's face he knew something. The moment we reached our table, he looked me straight in the eye and I could see it in his eyes. It was too late.

Then I saw Edward's eyes. His face. I could see that he sensed something was off, but he didn't know what yet. He looked pissed and annoyed and it was inevitable that this day would end with an argument after he learned that Carlisle knew. I took a step with the intention of calming him down, a strange protectiveness inside me, and our eyes met. His eyes softened as he looked into mine and he gave me a soft smile, offering his hand to me.

Walking to him and grabbing his hand, I suddenly realised I wasn't afraid of what was to come. I would be okay as long as I was with him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I hadn't been to many weddings in my life, and the ones I had been to weren't much to talk about. I had attended Carlisle and Esme's wedding only because my father dragged my ass there, and I was drunk all through the night. To say that I remembered almost nothing wouldn't be an understatement. Emmett and Rosalie's wedding was pure torture and it was the most boring wedding I had ever witnessed. I hoped mine wouldn't be that boring. It would be a fake wedding, but I was still marrying the woman I loved.

Even thinking about loving Bella made my stomach do flips. I had never given love much thought. I used to roll my eyes at people who talked about how it was a life changing experience and how it hit someone suddenly, but I could see now that they had a point. From the first moment I met her, there was this strange feeling growing inside me and there were times that I felt it so deeply that I couldn't name it as anything other than love. It was a strange feeling that made me feel both good and bad at the same time. It felt good because she was Bella. She was amazing, beautiful and I constantly found myself smiling around her, being myself. The smallest things she said or did made me feel excited and just happy. However, there was this nagging guilt inside me for letting her be a part of my lies. She kept saying she was doing this for herself too, but I couldn't shake the guilt off that there was nothing for her in it. I felt like I was dragging her down with me, and that was eating me alive.

I had never thought I would be this nervous the day I got married. Grooms had always seemed extremely relaxed and calm compared to the brides, but I quickly learned that wasn't the case. Well, at least for me, because I was freaking out. Since nothing was normal when it came to Bella and me, I felt like it was a matter of time before something happened.

Bella looked like a real swan in her long, white dress as she walked towards me. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her and I wasn't even being biased. I could be considered selfish for causing her to fall into this whole scheme, but at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care. I could be called the biggest liar in the world for getting married just to save my pride, but I couldn't regret it, not when she was walking to me with a smile on her face.

There was nothing fake about this wedding. It was real when we were declared husband and wife. It was real when I kissed her. Our first dance was a real one. When I kissed her, I decided then and there that I would tell her how I felt about her very soon. I needed to tell her and needed to hear that she felt the same.

Everything went smoothly until the dinner, and I was surprised yet happy. I was even able to handle my father being a complete and utter asshole, dragging me behind him every chance he got to introduce me to the people that he somehow managed to invite. After the fifth doctor I met, I was more than ready to sit back and relax for a little bit. That was when something strange happened. I spotted Rosalie going to the bathroom after Bella and Alice, but I paid it no mind. Emmett and Jasper lurking around the bathroom and Rosalie's hasty exit with a grin on her face was the thing that made me suspect something was going on. She threw me a wink and made a beeline to my father. As they whispered back and forth, I saw my father's expression change and he turned to look at me with a weird expression on his face, and then suddenly he was marching towards me, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Rose just told me some interesting things about you and Bella," he murmured, standing next to me. "I'm quite disappointed in you right now."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach, fearing the worst, but I had to play it cool. "What are you talking about?" I murmured back as I saw Bella exit the bathroom with an ashen face, Alice, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind.

"You had to go and do that, didn't you? That sounds just like you. You can never accept when you're wrong. You just had to go and pay a woman to marry you," Carlisle whispered fiercely as my eyes widened.

He knew. I didn't have any time to freak out because the second my eyes met with Bella's, I could see how vulnerable she looked. Seeing her with wide, frightened eyes was the only thing I needed to collect myself. I was the one to cause this mess and I had no right to freak out on her. She needed me.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," I whispered back to my father in a calm voice and made a move towards Bella. I just wanted this day to go off without a hitch, but my father obviously didn't agree as he grabbed my elbow.

"We're not done, Edward. How much did you have to pay her?" He nearly hollered and dragged me outside the restraurant, probably to save the guests from witnessing our inevitable argument.

"Stop with this shit," I yelled once we were outside. "You're causing a scene."

With that he stiffened and took a look around, relaxing when he saw noone outside. "You owe me an explanation, Edward," he hissed.

"I can't believe you," I said, not being able to stay calm anymore when he looked at me like I was a piece of shit. Well, I was a piece of shit, but he was my father, for God's sake. "You're believing her without even asking me about it. She just comes to you, tells you shit and you believe her! Awesome!"

"Look who's joining us?" Carlisle sneered as he saw Bella and Alice walk towards us. "You both owe me an explanation."

"What happened?" Bella asked in a shaky voice as she came to stand next to me and I grabbed her hand, giving her an assuring smile. I was the one who would be dealing with this shit. Nobody would say anything to her if I have my say about it.

"I think you know what happened, Miss Swan. Sorry, I can't bring myself to say Mrs. Cullen after what I heard," Carlisle said and I wanted to punch his smirking face. How could he smile when Bella was shaking in front of him?

"Stop it," I warned him one more time with a stern voice since I was losing it slowly. Trying to keep it together turned out to be impossible as Mr. Swan appeared next to my father with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked. "Bella, is something wrong?"

"I don't know where to start, Charlie," my father barked, glaring at me before Bella could open her mouth. "I just found out that my son paid money to your daughter to make her marry him. Isn't that classy? Just like Edward."

Charlie's mouth dropped open in shock as Bella let out a sob and clutched my hand tighter.

"Dad… It's not like that," she whimpered and I felt my resolve breaking more. There was no way I could stay calm and solve this when she was suffering like this.

"Okay, enough, Dad," I yelled and took a step towards him. "You know nothing, so stop being an asshole!"

"Really?" he barked back. "Why would Rose lie? She has no reason to lie. She says she heard Bella and her friend talking about how it was an arrangement. Give me a reason to believe you. Come on, make me believe you! Prove to me you're not a fucking liar!"

Not being able to hold myself anymore, I made a move to my father with the intention of punching him, but a strong pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Edward, calm down," I heard Jasper say and he released my arms. I didn't even realise Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Sue were outside with us until I turned around to glare at Jasper. Everybody knew. We were so deep in shit.

"Edward, it's okay. Everyone will learn sooner or later," Bella whispered, looking dejectedly to me as all the breath left my lungs. The defeated look in her face broke my heart and I wanted to kick my own ass for causing this.

"I'm done with you, Dad," I said as I tried to save myself from Jasper's hold. "Believe what you want to believe about me. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of caring about your opinion of me. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself anymore," I barked and finally shrugged myself out of Jasper's grip.

"Yes, I lied to you. I was a coward and I lied to save my pride. I lied so that I wouldn't have to hear you talk about how noone would ever want me. Bella had nothing to do with it. She just wanted to help me without getting anything in return, okay? Leave her out of this!"

I could hear people gasp and murmur around me as Charlie lunged at me and managed to punch me in the jaw, causing me to tumble into the ground.

"Daddy!" Bella yelled as I stood up on shaky legs, but Charlie didn't give her an opportunity to talk.

"How could you do that, Bella?"

"Dad, please. Calm down and we'll talk later," Bella said in a desperate voice, her eyes darting between me and her father. She winced and her eyes watered as I rubbed my sore chin.

"Just tell me how you could do that?" Charlie whispered, looking anywhere but at Bella.

"I… I wanted to help him… be with him. I really don't know. I swear, it's not like that anymore, Dad," she pleaded, giving me such a vulnerable look that it hurt me more than the throbbing in my chin.

"Yeah, it's not an arrangement anymore. It hasn't been for a long time," I said to her as a tear leaked from her eyes.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't have anything to say. You wanted to be with him enough to lie to your family. Be with him, then. I just can't look at you now," Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Dad, I just wanted a new life," Bella whimpered and took a step towards her father.

"I hope you won't regret your new life," Charlie said and nearly ran towards his car and Sue followed him, giving Bella an apologetic look, leaving her crying after them.

I rushed towards her and hugged her with all my might, her sobs shaking both of us. "I'm so sorry, Bella," I whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Edward," I heard my father say and turned to look at him. "I wish you hadn't done this and let me down like this. You're getting a divorce as soon as possible and then you can go wherever the hell you want. You're still getting your money for school. Do whatever the hell you want," he hissed and went back into the restraurant, leaving me gaping after him and the others followed him inside.

That was all he had to say? All he wanted to do? Send me to London so I would stop bothering him? How could he order me to divorce like this without even asking my opinion? I didn't know how he could be like this, but I knew I wouldn't let him control me anymore.

I felt Bella break our hug and turned to look at her pale face. She gave me a small smile and sat down on the dirty pavement, burying her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Well, congrats, Edward. I guess you got what you wanted from the start. Daddy's sending you to Europe. What's going to happen to this girl?" Alice bit out, gesturing to Bella.

"Excuse me, Alice, but who said I was going to anywhere?" I nearly spat and sat down next to Bella, who immediately curled into me, clutching my shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't have to-" Bella started to mumble and I rolled my eyes at her, making her smile.

"Believe me, I'm not going to do anything I don't want to from now on. I want to be with you, and I will be with you as long as you want me."

"That can be a really long time," she whispered, her eyes shining.

"I was hoping so, wifey," I mumbled and she giggled, making me feel a lot lighter immediately.

"Oh, Alice, you can let us stay in your house for a few days until I find a place to make it up to me for your yelling earlier," I said to Alice, who was watching us with a big grin on her face.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want. I don't think we're staying here any longer. I'm just going to grab my purse," she said and went inside.

"I'm so sorry for your father, Bella," I mumbled once we were alone. "I wish it didn't happen this way, but believe me, everything will be all right."

"I have no doubt," she murmured and kissed my lips.

We were sitting on dirty, muddy pavement. My jaw was throbbing, and I felt like I had no family anymore. Bella's dress was dirty and her eyes were red and puffy. However, I had never felt so sure of myself than at this moment. I was going to be with this girl and I was going to make her happy. No matter what.

* * *

Hi, everyone!

I want to start by thanking my wonderful beta **adt216** for fixing this chapter. :)

And I want to thank to you, **my patient readers**. You don't know how much it means to me that you're reading and reviewing this story despite the irregular updates. THANK YOU!:) If you have any questions about the story, please ask.

I have another story called Seven Years. Wanna check it out?:) I have the next two chapters of it ready and I'm going to send them to my beta in any minute.

So, what do you think about this chapter? There will be some drama in the next chapters as you can guess. Tell me your opinions!:) I always love hearing from you.

That's all for now.

Have a great weekend!

E.


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT: This chapter isn't edited. I'm sure it has many, many mistakes and I'm sorry for that. Please tell me if it's too bad. **

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Alice's bedroom was a little scary in the dark. The sight of the posters that covered her walls and her white lace curtains which swayed like a ghost was enough to keep my eyes wide open. Maybe, they had nothing to do with my beating heart. I was just scared. Scared of the future. Scared of everything.

My wedding day turned out to be a lot different than I had expected. I had expected a stiff wedding day, an awkward wedding night and hopefully a happy relationship with Edward in the end. Everything turned upside down when Rose opened her big mouth. Now, I didn't have any idea about what was going to happen next. It was all messed up.

"Bella, stop tossing and turning, for God's sake!" Alice whispered fiercely and huffed as she punched her pillow.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake. I have a lot in my mind," I whispered back, closing my eyes. " Your room is weird in the dark."

"Yeah, right," she snorted and sat up on the bed. "Look, try to get some sleep, okay. You need it."

That was an understatement. I craved to fall asleep but just couldn't do it. I couldn't relax enough to fall into slumber. Whenever, I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind, I saw my dad's face, dissappointed, hurt, angry and abruptly opened my eyes again, giving up.

"What's going to happen now? It's such a mess," I mumbled, burying my face into my pillow to stop myself from crying. I did enough crying while we were driving to Alice's apartment from the wedding, causing Edward to freak out. I hated that I kept worrying him when he did nothing but reassure me time and time again that it would be allright.

"Give it some time. Everything will be fine," Alice grumbled back and then sighed loudly, making me feel guilty for keeping her awake with me. She had to work in the morning. "I love you, Bella, and I have to be honest with you about one thing. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, gulping. I loved her because of her honesty, but I had a feeling hearing it would hurt.

"You and Edward caused this mess and he seems like he's ready to live with the consequences. He's ready to face everything and everyone. He seems relaxed, happy. You should do the same for him if you love him like you say."

"I thought I was doing that," I mumbled, already knowing that I didn't and feeling ashamed.

"Bella, you called Charlie almost ten times and cried when he didn't pick up. Did you see Edward's face when you broke down in the car? He feels guilty. It's written all over his face."

Alice's words were enough to reduce me into tears and she threw her arm around me, hugging me fiercely. She was right. I wasn't the only one whose family shunned. Carlisle basically told Edward to chose between him and me, and Edward still stood beside me. Yeah, Carlisle was a jerk, but he was still Edward's father.

"I'm horrible. I hate that I'm so weak. I just wanted my dad to listen to me for once," I mumbled, brushing my tears away.

It wasn't like I was calling him to apologize or beg him to take me home. I just wanted him to listen to me, to try to understand why I did this. I wanted to tell him I fell in love with Edward and I was happy with him. I wanted to move on. I just didn't want to leave my family behind when I did that.

"Then, be strong, Bella. You can be strong. You have it in you. The situation isn't ideal, but you have Edward," Alice said, stroking my hair. "Wasn't this what you wanted when you agreed to marry him? To be free and on your own. Now, you're completely free, not dependant on anyone. I'm sure your father will come around. He loves you too much to stay away."

"I'm just scared."

"Of course, you're scared. You never let yourself to live your life with your own terms, with your own decisions. You're going to be terrified, but in the end you'll learn. Just some courage. You can do anything you want to."

"Thank you, Alice," I whispered, snuggling to her.

Hearing her words made me feel a little better, but then I remembered about that damn photo and the tiniest feeling of hope that I was feeling vanished. How in the hell was I supposed to show that photo to Edward after everything that had happened? He would go crazy on Carlisle's ass and the last thing I needed was to cause more drama between Edward and his father. However, I just couldn't bring myself to keep the photo away from him. He needed to see it. He needed to learn about it if he didn't already know. As much as I hated it, I had to give it to him soon.

There was a few seconds of silence before Alice burst into laughter.

"What?"

"You're spending your wedding night cuddling with me. In the same bed," she said, cackling in between her words and I snorted.

"It isn't funny. It wasn't like I was going to have a real wedding night," I muttered. Alice was never the one to be known with her tactfullness. Of course, she would laugh.

"Oh, my God, it's hilarious. You're next to me while your husband is in the living room, sleeping on the couch."

"Okay, Alice, I'm going to try to sleep now, so please shut up," I said, laughing myself a little and turned to stare at her creepy curtains as she shook the bed with her snickers.

After a few hours of restless sleep, I woke up to find Alice's room empty and not that scary. Maybe it was me who wasn't scared anymore. I didn't know for sure. All I knew was that what was done was done and I had to move on. With Edward. Time and time again I told him I believed in him and now was the time to make him believe in me.

My make up was smudged on my face and my hair looked horrible. Braiding it sloppily, I opened Alice's closet doors to find something to wear for today. Since all of our clothes were in our apartment, I had to sleep in a pair of pijamas that I barrowed from Alice. I couldn't even complain since Edward didn't even have the opportunity to change into something more comfortable. Not finding anything more suitable, I decided to just stay in the pijamas. They weren't that bad, apart from the tiny shorts, but it was okay. We needed to go to the apartment and take our clothes and belongings soon.

"Good morning, Alice," I said, walking into living room as Edward snored loudly, startling me.

"Good morning. Your husband is snoring like crazy. You have some fun nights ahead," Alice said with amused eyes and I had to roll my eyes. She loved to remind me that I had a husband. I didn't know what was funny about it, but she found it hilarious.

"Going to work?" I asked, sitting next to her as she nodded her head with a morose look on her face. She didn't have much sleep thanks to me.

"I just have a meeting and I'll be at home at five. I'm going to put on some make up and leave. Help yourselves, okay?" She said, gesturing around the kitchen.

"Thank you, Alice," I said, kissing her cheek and she gave me a hug before going to her room, leaving me alone with a snoring Edward.

"Edward, wake up," I gently whispered to his ear once the breakfast was ready and he stirred, opening one eye and looking at me.

"What time is it?" He groaned, trying to sit up.

"It's nine," I answered and sat down next to him, feeling somewhat shy. It was the first time we were truly alone ever since yesterday's mess and I had a lot to say to him.

"God, I have to go to the hospital," he said, throwing off the blanket and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Hospital? I thought you had a couple of weeks off."

"Yeah, I have the next two weeks off. I just need to talk to my chief about my working arrangement. The mighty Carlisle Cullen found me that position and I don't know if his pal would be willing to have me working in his team after yesterday," he said bitterly and looked at me for a few seconds, his gaze softening. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm better," I said, feeling guilty that I worried him yesterday night by acting like a fool.

"I'm glad," he whispered, giving me a smile and scooting closer to me. "Look, I know all of this is my fault, but-"

"It's not your fault, Edward," I cut him off. I never wanted to hear him say it again.

"It-"

"No, it's not just your fault. Stop it. I agreed to do this. You didn't force me. We're going to deal with everything together. I trust you and I'm sorry I behaved like an ungrateful bitch last night."

"Ungrateful bitch?" He snorted. "You just wanted to talk to your father. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell him that I didn't fool him like he thought because I like you so much and that I'm not sorry that I married you," I said, grabbing his hand.

"I like you too. So much, Bella," he whispered as he scooted even closer to me and I leaned into him as his lips touched mine.

I had been kissed before, but it never felt like this. My stomach ached with excitement as my whole body tingled with warmth. When he kissed me, all random thoughts vanished from my head and all I could see and think about was him. There was no other worry in my head aside from being closer to him.

"How's your jaw?" I asked, touching his face once we stopped kissing. We put some ice on it yesterday night, but the bruise looked pretty nasty.

"It's okay. It's nothing," he mumbled distractedly and made a move to kiss me again, making me giggle.

He grabbed my waist, lifting me up as we kissed, my hands tangled in his hair. Throwing my left leg over his, I sat on his lap, relishing the closeness while his lips moved to my neck, driving me crazy. When I felt his hands moving to my legs from my waist, I lost all coherent thought because of that weird dizzy feeling and the fire his hands left behind. I needed to be closer to him. I made a move to get closer to him as I heard Edward's groan and Alice's voice at the same time.

"Okay, guys, you can use the bed if you really have to. I don't really mind as long as you change the sheets afterwards and leave no proof. Just don't do it on the couch."

With Alice's tinkling laughter, my daze was broken. I was pissed at Alice for interrupting us as Edward removed his hands from my legs, crossing them behind his head.

"We just… no," I mumbled, looking at Edward as Edward snickered softly, looking sheepish.

"Good morning, Alice and thank you for your offer, but I don't think we need the bed. Not yet," Edward said to Alice, beaming at me the whole time.

Not yet, huh? I found myself musing over the idea of a bed and Edward together and I kind of liked it. Yeah, sex was unknown to me and I had never thought about it that much. Alice liked to say that I was asexual since I never showed any physical interest towards Tyler. After we broke up, I started to believe Alice. I actually never looked at a man and claimed that he was sexy or hot. All men were cute or handsome until I met Edward. He made me feel things I never thought I would feel and the anticipation of what was to come was thrilling.

"I'm going to work now. Make yourselves at home but don't do anything on my couch, okay?"

With that Alice left, leaving me gaping and blushing after her as Edward snickered.

"It's not funny," I huffed, scrambling off his lap and glaring at him.

"You should have seen your face when she walked into the room," he said, grinning and pulling me to him.

"Yeah, have fun on my behalf when I'm mortified," I whined, stomping to kitchen and he followed after me.

"Hey, you look so hot right now. I'm sorry if I offended you," he murmured in my ear in a soft voice, circling my waist with his arms, making me melt. I swear he was dangerous.

"Okay, whatever. You want some toast?" I breathed out and he smiled, nodding.

I watched him as he ate his breakfast, reading the paper that was next to his plate. He was so giving, so trustworthy when it came to me. Alice's words came into my mind. It was in my hands to be strong.

"I'm going to look for a job," I blurted out all of a sudden and he looked up at me, smiling, making me feel instantly better about myself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't let you carry all the weight," I mumbled, averting my gaze from him.

"Bella, look at me," he said and I turned to look at his beautiful eyes. "I think it's great that you want to work, but don't do it just because you feel like you have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

My heart soared with his words and I leaned in to kiss him, earning a big smile from him.

"I want to work," I said, grabbing his hand. "I want to do something with my degree. It stayed in that drawer long enough."

After Edward left for the hospital, I was alone in Alice's house and bored to death. Grabbing my phone and seeing that I didn't have any missed calls from my dad, I swore to myself that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself to make him talk to me. I wouldn't beg. The way I did it could be wrong, but in the end I did nothing wrong.

I spent the rest of the day looking at the employer ads in the paper and surfing the internet for a suitable job. I wasn't picky and I was realistic enough to know that I had no chance of finding something great with my inexperience. This time I was determined though. There had to be something for me out there.

It was nearly five and I was in the kitchen, cooking some pasta when I heard Alice come inside.

"Hi, honey, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen, Alice," I yelled back and she appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later, looking tired.

"Wow, are you cooking? I didn't know you had it in you. You're such a good wife," she teased me as she perched on a stool and eyed the pasta with appreciation.

"It's just some pasta, Alice," I said, rolling my eyes at her eager expression.

"Well, I still appreciate it. Thank you. Where's your husband?"

"He went to work to talk to his chief," I said as she stood up and grabbed a few tomatoes. "Alice, I want to find a job. Do you think you can look around as well?" I asked and watched as her face lightened with her wide smile.

"Of course! I can ask around work. Don't worry. We'll find you something," she said excitedly as the doorbell rang.

"It must be your husband." Alice laughed as I ran to answer the door, eager to see Edward.

My grin vanished when I saw Jasper standing there awkwardly. What the hell he was doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice asked loudly, coming and standing beside me.

"Hi, Alice. Bella," Jasper greeted us, smiling as if it was perfectly normal that he showed up to Alice's door. "Is Edward here?"

"No, he isn't," Alice said with narrowed eyes.

"Bella, hi." He turned to me, giving me a confident smile, puzzling me even more. What was he trying to pull? "I wanted to talk to Edward. He's staying here with you, right?"

"Yeah, but he's not here now," I managed to mumble, throwing a curious look to Alice who was too busy to glare at Jasper.

"Can I wait inside until he gets here? It's kind of important," Jasper said in a calm tone with that confident smile.

"I don't know," I said as Alice gestured him to go inside.

"What do you have to say to him?" Alice asked once Jasper was inside the house.

"I'm sorry that I came here like this, but Carlisle is going nuts, trying to reach Edward. He took your adress from Charlie. He was going to come here himself, but I offered to come instead. He is too upset and emotional to have a normal conversation with Edward."

"So, you volunteered to come. What's in it for you?" I asked, knowing that something was off with what he just told. He wasn't close to Edward. Why would he care if Carlisle came here and argued with Edward?

"Believe it or not, I like Edward and I don't want this shit to get messier than it already is. I just wanted to stop another argument. I told Carlisle I could go and tell Edward his message. That's all." Jasper's eyes looked sincere as he talked, but I wasn't naive enough to believe him that easily.

"Wow, what a great step brother you are." Alice's voice was sarcastic as she motioned Jasper to sit.

"Look, I know how Edward sees me, how you see me," Jasper said as he sat down. "You see me as some kind of leech who mooches on Carlisle, but that's not true."

"Excuse me if I'm being rude, but you're living in your step father's house while his son makes it completely clear that he doesn't want you there. It doesn't make sense why you live there if it isn't for money."

"Alice," I hissed in panic, but Jasper looked completely at ease.

"What, Bella? I'm just stating a fact," Alice said, sitting down across from Jasper and crossing her legs.

"Alice, well, I don't know if you know that, but I have a daughter, Mia. She's three," Jasper said, looking directly into Alice's eyes as Alice nodded with narrowed eyes. "After Mia was born, I wasn't in the condition to look after her for a long time and Mom helped me a lot. When I was able to gather myself together, I thought about getting my own place, but Mom insisted that we should stay with her until Mia starts kindergarten. She's like a mother to Mia, and I couldn't bear to seperate them. I'm saving up to get a place, though. It was enough to live there for two years. Mia's going to start kindergarten next year and I'm finally going to get my own place," Jasper told as Alice listened to her with a weird expression on her face.

"I've seen Mia at the wedding. She's cute. Looks like you," Alice said in one breath and Jasper smiled at her. "What happened to her mother?" Alice asked, her cheeks getting red. Even she realised she was getting far ahead and personal with her questions.

"She died," Jasper said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alice whispered, looking at the floor. "It must be hard."

"Yeah, it was. Thank God, I had my mom," Jasper said, smiling. "I have no intention of causing Edward any more stress. I hoped that we could be friends when I first met him, but understood completely when he didn't want that. He was in a hard situation as well. I know how hard losing someone you love can be and I'm not blaming him."

The doorbell rang once again before any of us can say something, and I felt my heart leap into my throat. I opened the door, revealing Edward's smiling face. His smile froze on his face when he saw Jasper behind me.

"Why the hell are you here, Jasper?" Edward asked, irritation oozing out of his voice as he stepped inside and closed the door loudly without even giving me a second glance.

"Hi, Edward. How is it going?" Jasper smiled, taking a step towards Edward, but Edward's furious expression was enough to make him stop.

"Cut the crap. Why are you here, Jasper?"

* * *

**EPOV**

Apparently, what I had to go through yesterday wasn't enough since now I was seeing Jasper standing in the middle of Alice's house, asking me how it was going. Asshole. I was sure my father sent him here. I was sure he was playing a game. There could be no other fucking reason for Jasper's presence here. Sure, he was a better person than Emmett, but we weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Carlisle contacted your family lawyer, told him that you're getting a divorce," Jasper said as my mouth dropped open in shock.

"I told him I'm staying married," I groaned, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I had to stay calm.

"Yeah, I know. Carlisle thinks you're under Bella's influence. He was going to come here today to discuss the divorce, but I told him I could come and tell you. He was tired and pissed and somehow he agreed."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, not even believing Jasper's sincerity for one second. There was no way Carlisle would drop the chance of an argument with me. He loved irking me. I was sure he would like to annoy me to no end with divorce papers in his hands.

"I guess Mom was more convincing when she told him to stay at home. The thing is I think he's being ridiculous and I just wanted to prevent another argument between you. You'll have to talk sooner or later, but I thought it would be good to have some time to cool of. For both of you," Jasper declared like it was the most normal thing for him to do. He never tried to do anything like that before and Carlisle and I certainly argued a lot.

"Look, Jasper, I don't know what is in it for you, but tell him I'm not getting a divorce," I said with a stern voice as Jasper nodded. "He doesn't need to follow me with papers or lawyers. I'm not fucking doing anything he tells me anymore."

"Okay, I'll tell him that."

"Okay," I breathed out, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Don't rob him the pleasure of arguing with me the next time. Let him come to me. You don't need to suck up to him. He is already in love with you."

"I'm not trying to suck up to him. I never tried to suck up to him and deep down, you know that. I'm not Emmett and you know that too. I just want to help you, that's all," Jasper said, almost making me believe at him right then and there. I knew better though.

"Whatever."

"Mia asked about you this morning," he said, all of a sudden, catching me off guard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she likes to hear you play the guitar. You know how many times I caught her in front of your room, listening," he said with amusement and I had to crack a smile. His daughter was adorable. "I have to go now, Edward."

"Tell her I said hi," I said without even thinking.

Ten minutes after Jasper left, we were eating dinner. Alice and Bella were talking about something but my mind was somewhere else. Falling asleep on Alice's couch last night, I thought things wouldn't get worse than this, but I realised I was wrong the moment I saw Jasper. My father was once again testing my patience. Jasper's visit left me paranoid yet somewhat grateful. If he didn't have any ulterior motive like he said, he actually did me good. I didn't know how I would react if my father sent a lawyer to talk to me or came to me with papers. I would probably be caught off guard and make a bigger mess.

He kept calling me all through the night, annoying me without even being near me. He even sent me a text, saying that there was no way I could live without the financial security he provided for me. He gently reminded me that I couldn't go on without the privileges I got used to growing up.

_You can't do anything without money. _

Yeah, I always had someone to do things for me. I always had Carlisle to pay things for me. My wage was spent on books and music albums most of the time and I relied on Carlisle for other things. Now, I was disgusted with myself that I let him have that power on me. I had a job that most people were envious of. I was healthy. I had no reason to not to make it out there by myself. I was ready for earning my own life.I was anxious for it.

The only thing that bothered me was the guilt I felt whenever I looked at Bella's crying face. She cried so much during the night, almost making me run to Charlie and beg him to forgive Bella. I couldn't stand to see her so heartbroken. Thankfully, the first thing I saw this morning was her smiling face. That and her words gave me the hope I needed.

My morning was going spectacular until Alice interrupted us, embarrassing the hell out of Bella. I didn't know I would find shyness as such an atracttive quality, but Bella's blush made me go crazy. I tried to reign myself in in an effort to not to scare her off, but she didn't seem to mind. Hell, I didn't mind if she didn't mind. I could barely keep myself from grinding into her on the couch.

"So, Edward, how was your talk with your chief?" Alice's words interrupted my thoughts and I shook my head.

"It was good. I actually learned that my father wasn't the reason I got hired. It felt good to hear that. Mr. Green says he hates my father," I said and Bella's eyes grew as a tentative smile spread across her face. "I got the job because Mr. Green thinks I show promise. Whatever it means."

I tried to play it cool now, but hearing it from my chief was amazing. Carlisle, that asshole, didn't stop bragging about how he made sure I got the greatest job possible after med school. I hated working there, thinking that everyone knew I was just some idiot whose father got him a job. Knowing that wasn't the case was refreshing.

"I don't like your father, Mr. Cullen and I would never do something just because he told me to," Mr. Green had said with a straight face when I told her about my argument with Carlisle and how I would understand if he wouldn't want to work with me since Carlisle was his friend. I made it clear to him that I wanted nothing from my father and would rather starve if my father was the reason he was keeping me employed.

"Carlisle was never my friend and never will be. We tend to disagree on almost everything. I accepted you to my staff because you graduated from a great school and you show promise. The only thing you need is passion for your job and you'll be a great doctor," he went on, causing me gape at him. "I don't understand how you get that idea anyway. Everyone knows Carlisle and I don't get along."

At that second I wanted to scream in frustration. My father led me to believe that I was nothing without him. As a doctor or as a person. Was that so hard for him to give me credit for getting this job by myself? What did making me feel worthless give to him? I couldn't understand how he managed to look me in the eyes and say that he got me a job while knowing that he had nothing to do with it.

"I didn't know that," I mumbled, trying to recover from my shock.

"One of your professors from med school, , is a friend of mine. I asked him about you when I saw where you attended to med school and he had nothing but good things to say about you. Carlisle had nothing to do how you got this job. You've got the potential. Don't let anyone say you otherwise."

Bella was beaming when I finished telling them the story. She knew how much it bothered me thinking that I was under Carlisle's shadow even at work. I couldn't lie, knowing that it was all me who got that job made me feel a lot better about working in the hospital. It wasn't like I was all in love with my job all of a sudden, but it felt familiar now. It felt like it was really mine and I liked the feeling.

"I spent all day browsing the net for a job, but so far, nothing," Bella said, sighing and I grabbed her hand.

"What kind of a job do you have in mind?"

The rest of the dinner was spent in discussing possible jobs for Bella and I was able to relax when she joked along with Alice and looked happy. Money would be an issue and we would struggle , but I could do anything as long as she was happy and smiling.

"You know, I never heard you play the guitar," Bella said as we were lounging across the couch. It was one in the morning and Alice was already fast asleep in her room.

"I'll play to you soon," I said, grabbing her hand and helping her lie on top of me.

"What else do you play? Are you any good?" Bella asked, grabbing my shoulders as her legs fell in between mine. I loved how close we were.

"Piano. My mom used to play with me. She taught me how to play," I mumbled, trying to reach to her lips and she laughed.

"I really want to hear you sometime," she said and I finally captured her lips and grabbed her hips to make her stay still. She didn't have any idea that having her on top of me gave me so many ideas.

"Edward," she sighed and squirmed as I was kissing her neck. My eager hands immediately went to her bare legs and I couldn't contain my groan inside.

"These shorts are Alice's. She wears a size smaller than me," she whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that and I'm not complaining. Your legs are amazing," I mumbled, kissing her lips again. We didn't talk for a long time until I really had to stop for the sake of our new relationship.

"We need to stop before I ruin my boxers and embarrass you," I said as her eyes widened.

"Oh,"she said, looking in between us and I had to laugh at her curious expression.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I thought you could tell. I was just being honest."

"What?" She said, looking at me with a furious blush on her face. "No, I'm good. It's okay. I don't mind that you get excited. I just didn't think-" she stuttered and bit her lip. "Anyway, being honest is great," she mumbled, gulping and putting her hands on my shoulders and I had to laugh at her shyness.

"Yeah, honesty is great," I said absentmindedly, stroking her hair as she cuddled closer to me. Then, she suddenly raised her head to look at me with determined eyes.

"You're always so honest and open about everything and I can't hide it from you any more," she whimpered, closing her eyes and made a move to stand up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to keep her on top of me, but she was already on her feet.

"I need to show you something, but first you have to promise me that you'll listen to me and don't do anything reckless."

Now, she had my full attention and I sat down as she stood up and went into Alice's bedroom. She came with her purse in her hands and sat down next to me.

"Promise?" She asked once again, looking at me with scared eyes and I nodded shakily, feeling scared without even knowing what was going on.

She dug into her purse and thrust a photo in my hands. The first thing I noticed was my mother's beaming face and then I took a closer look and realized two things at the same time. My father and Esme.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

Hi!

I know I'm a horrible person for making you wait this long for an update, but I was really busy with real life problems. I'm really, really sorry.

I want to thank to everyone who reads and reviews this story!:) You don't know how much that means to me!

Have a great day!

E.


End file.
